Una Propuesta Apasionada
by flowersswan
Summary: -¿Qué es exactamente lo que está sugiriendo, Bella Swan?.-Yo no estoy buscando un marido. Tú no estás buscando una esposa. Pero los dos somos adultos con... necesidades -el rubor tintó sus mejillas-. Podríamos darles rienda suelta...Todos Humanos
1. Una Propuesta Apasionada

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**UNA PROPOSICIÓN APASIONADA**

Resumen:

Después de ahogarse en un beso ardiente con su antigua compañera de clase, Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen vio que aquel ratón de biblioteca se había transformado en una despampanante belleza con un cuerpo para la pasión. Pero no era eso lo que el joven y ambicioso médico pedía. Soltero y padre de un bebé, había vuelto temporalmente a su pueblo natal de Phoenix para reorganizar su vida. Contratar a Bella como niñera de su hijo era una cosa, y otra muy distinta era embarcarse en una explosiva aventura veraniega.

Pero cuando las llamas empezaron a arder en el dormitorio y pareció que empezaban a formar una familia, Edward se preguntó si podría sacrificar su amor por una chica de pueblo para perseguir su ambición en la gran ciudad.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Una nueva historia espero que les guste.....nos vemos....ya saben reviews....._


	2. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación del libro de Emilie Rose.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PRÓLOGO**

_"Los padres tenemos dos papeles fundamentales. Primero enseñar a nuestros hijos a hablar. Y luego enseñarles a permanecer callados"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Las llamadas recibidas en mitad de la noche nunca fueron portadoras de buenas noticias.

Edward Cullen se dio una palmada en la mejilla en un esfuerzo por despertarse y logró respon­der al teléfono en el segundo timbrazo.

-¿Diga?

Miró al reloj digital que tenía sobre la mesilla. Su turno de setenta y dos horas había acabado hacía tres, pero eso no significaba que el hospital no lo pudiera llamar en un caso de emergencia. El mismo había pedido que así lo hicieran.

-¿Es usted Edward Cullen, antiguo compañero sentimental de Ángela Weber?

La boca se le llenó de un sabor amargo. No había sabido nada de Ángela desde hacía un año. ¿Quién estaría llamando en su nombre?

-Soy Helen McBride, de los servicios sociales de New York. Siento informarle de que la señorita Weber ha sido asesinada.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se incorporó rá­pidamente.

-¿Ángela está muerta? -no podía creerlo, la dura y agresiva Ángela, la misma que había jurado que llegaría a ser la mejor abogada criminalista de todo Chicago-. ¿Cómo ha sido?

-Un cliente logró introducir un arma en la sala de juicios y le disparó al no obtener el vere­dicto que quería. Pero ése no es el motivo de mi llamada, señor Cullen.

-Doctor Cullen -la corrigió él.

-Ha llamado para rogarle que se haga cargo de su hijo.

-¿Mi qué? -su adormilado cerebro debía de haber entendido mal. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y trató de despejarse.

-Joshua, su hijo.

-Ángela y yo no teníamos ningún hijo.

-Antes de morir, la señorita Weber nos pidió que lo buscáramos y nos aseguráramos de que asumía la custodia del pequeño.

Edward se estremeció. ¿Tenía un hijo? Era impo­sible, a menos que Ángela hubiera estado embara­zada cuando se marchó de Chicago para aceptar su trabajo en New York. Cuatro meses después de su partida lo había sorprendido con una carta, pero no había mencionado nada de un emba­razo. ¡Si ni siquiera se había molestado en de­cirle por qué lo había abandonado!

-Hace dieciséis meses que no veo a Ángela. ¿Qué tiempo tiene el niño?

-Nueve meses. Sé que esto debe de ser una alarmante sorpresa, pero en la partida de naci­miento usted consta como su padre y la señorita Weber lo nombró tutor en su testamento.

-¿Qué tipo de sangre tiene? -no era una prueba definitiva, pero sí indicativa. Sabía que Ángela había sido cero negativo, porque solía do­nar sangre con regularidad. Él era AB positivo.

Oyó que la mujer revolvía unos papeles antes de responder.

-El niño es AB positivo.

A Edward se le encogió el estómago y el corazón se le aceleró. Casi se le cayó el teléfono de las ma­nos. La calma de la que hacía alarde cuando tra­taba a sus enfermos en el hospital lo abandonó por completo.

-No voy a aceptar la responsabilidad de su custodia hasta que no le hagan la prueba de ADN y se pruebe que es hijo mío.

-Entiendo cómo se siente, doctor Cullen. Pero insisto en que ha sido nombrado su tutor en el testamento. Por supuesto, puede darlo en adopción si quiere, pero le sugeriría que pri­mero conociera a Joshua.

-¿Dónde puedo verlo? -buscó un bolígrafo y un papel y apuntó la dirección, luego colgó el te­léfono y hundió el rostro entre las manos.

Si Ángela se había quedado embarazada antes de que su relación terminara, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?

La verdad era que se había marchado sin dar explicación alguna. Cuatro meses después, le había escrito una fría carta y, a partir de aquel instante, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, negán­dose a contestar a sus llamadas y a sus e-mails. ¿Por qué? ¿Había conocido a alguien mejor? ¿Había llegado a la conclusión de que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella?

Se levantó y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación. Agradecía que sus compa­ñeros de piso estuvieran trabajando. No se sentía con fuerzas para dar explicaciones.

Salió del dormitorio y recorrió el pequeño apartamento que compartía con otros tres médi­cos residentes.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con un bebé? No podía llevárselo allí.

Iba a tener que pedir que le dieran permiso para ausentarse del hospital. Por suerte, sólo fal­taban unos días para las vacaciones de verano.

Si el niño resultaba ser suyo, se lo llevaría a su casa, a Phoenix. Sus familia lo apoyarían y sabrían qué hacer.

¡Cielo santo! Era padre.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_ya sé es corto....pero es sólo el prólogo jejejje......muchos me dijeron sobre que subi dos veces la misma cosa......jejejje.....sip me equivoqué........y la verdad nose como borrar uno de ellos pero bueno eso no importa....lo importante es que a uds les guste esta historia....jejejje.....bueno espero sus reviews......y miles de gracias por los anteriores ha sido muy satisfactorio saber que estan interesados en este fic............bueno mucho bla bla bla...........dejen reviews.........mañana subo el primer cap....va ser desde el punto de vista de Edward...._**

**_Flowers_**


	3. Chispa

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación**

**

* * *

**

Chispa

_¿Beso? Un truco encantado para dejar de hablar cuando las palabras se tornan superflúas_

* * *

**(Edward)**

La vista que tenía desde donde estaba casi consiguió hacerme olvidar que Emmett me obligó a asistir a esta maldita fiesta de ex alumnos del instituto.

Un ligero grito desvió mi atención. Mi mirada se apartó de los glúteos perfectos de la mujer que tenía delante, hacia la muchacha que aca­baba de levantarse de la mesa de recepción y se había abalanzado sobre mí para abrazarme.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¡Cielo santo! No sabíamos que ibas a venir. Pensé que vivías en Carolina del Norte.

La belleza a la que había estado observando hasta entonces pareció tensarse, pero no se vol­vió. Siguió hablando con su antiguo profesor de gimnasia.

La ruidosa muchacha del expresivo saludo continuó con su charla.

-Te perdonaré por no haberme llamado sólo si me plantas un buen beso aquí -dijo, señalando unos labios expresivos que había colocado en có­mica mueca.

-Yo que tú no lo haría -dijo la mujer del cuerpo espectacular al darse la vuelta.

¡Era Isabella Swan! Habría reconocido su tono remilgado en cualquier lugar.

El rizado cabello de la pelirroja se había oscu­recido hasta adquirir un hermoso color caoba, pero sus ojos color chocolates no habían variado en nada. Seguía teniendo aquellos labios sensua­les y perturbadores, siempre deseados, nunca conseguidos.

Se acercó lentamente hacia mí.

¿De dónde había sacado todas aquellas cur­vas? Por lo que recordaba de mis tiempos de ins­tituto, Isabella había sido siempre una muchacha excesivamente delgada. Pero, al pa­recer, toda parte susceptible de un honroso cre­cimiento había sido alimentada y desarrollada con creces.

-Jessica está casada con el entrenador de fút­bol. Si no deja de acosar a todos los hombres que aparecen por la puerta, su marido va a acabar rompiendo alguna nariz.

Jessica ignoró por completo la advertencia. Me agarró de la camisa con las dos manos y besó la comisura de mis labios. Hecho aquello, me soltó, agarró la mano de Bella y la empujó hacia mí.

-Venga, Bella, ahora tú.

Mi corazón se aceleró. En cualquier otra circunstancia no habría permitido que el entusiasmo pueril de una alocada ex com­pañera me obligara a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero el rubor en el rostro de Bella me recordó a la muchacha pecosa y tímida que me había ayudado a aprobar la literatura. Sin ella, ja­más me habría graduado.

No era, además, la primera vez que conside­raba la idea de besarla. Miré sus labios y noté que el tinte rojizo de sus mejillas se intensificaba.

-No creo que... -susurró ella.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y suavicé su protesta con un beso.

Mi intención era dar marcha atrás en cuanto notara el leve calor de su aliento pero, en el mo­mento en que saboreé sus labios, ya no pude apartarme de ella.

Aunque hacía días que había regresado a casa, fue en aquel instante cuando tuve por primera vez la sensación de vuelta al hogar, probable­mente por aquel olor de Bella a pastel de man­zana y galletas caseras.

Ella apretó la mano contra mi pecho y expiró su sorpresa en un susurro involuntariamente su-gerente. Mi cordura de se disipó en el aliento de ella.

Finalmente, al sentir su cabello sedoso sobre mis dedos, algo se removió dentro de mí.

De pronto, una alarma interior se encendió al recordar de quién se trataba: era la hermana de Emmett.

La solté lentamente y traté de recuperar la respiración. El corazón me latía con fuerza inusi­tada. La sangre corría a raudales por mis venas.

No había estado con una mujer desde mi rup­tura con Ángela y estaba claro que mi cuerpo año­raba el tacto femenino.

Aquélla debía de ser la razón de que hubiera reaccionado de aquel modo, ¿verdad?

Bella se quedó inmóvil, mirándome completa­mente anonadada, con la respiración acelerada.

-Eso ha estado completamente fuera de lugar - Había estado fuera de lugar y, probablemente, había sido poco inteligente, pero había sido un impulso incontrolable. No había podido evitar besar sus labios carnosos y húmedos.

Sonreí y agité la cabeza ante lo absurdo de la situación. ¿Cómo había deseado tanto besar a aquella muchacha, la misma que había sido mi amiga, mi compañera de instituto durante años?

-El tiempo te ha favorecido, Bella.

Ella se ruborizó una vez más.

-Yo... bueno, gracias, Edward.

Nos quedamos el uno frente al otro, mirándonos tontamente, hasta que Jessica nos agarró del brazo y nos llevó hacia la parte del gimnasio habilitada como pista de baile.

De camino, muchos conocidos me trataron de saludar, pero el paso militar de Jessica impi­dió que me detuviera.

-Bella, puedes bailar con el chico más guapo de la fiesta hasta que pase mi turno de estar en la mesa de recepción de invitados -dijo Jessica justo antes de marcharse y dejarnos a solas.

Le ofrecí mi mano. Ella inspiró suavemente y posó la palma. Un inesperado corriente eléctrica apareció

Traté de concentrarme en el ritmo de la mú­sica, pero no había bailado desde hacía años. Mis movimientos resultaban extraños, descoordina­dos.

No habían dado más de una docena de pasos cuando Bella se detuvo.

-No deberías dejar que los tontos retos de Jessica te obligaran a hacer cosas que no quieres. No ha cambiado nada en estos diez años y siem­pre ha sido...

-Me alegro mucho de haberme encontrado contigo -la interrumpí con una leve carca­jada.

-No sabía que habías regresado.

-Llevo aquí sólo unos días y no creo que me quede mucho tiempo -en cuanto organizara mi vida y estas nuevas circunstancias, y regresaría a Chicago.

-¿Sigues haciendo prácticas como médico re­sidente en Duke?

-Sí. Aunque... bueno, me he tomado un tiempo de vacaciones.

Bella siempre había esperado lo mejor de mí y, por ese motivo, no quería admitir que lo he estropeado todo dejando embarazada a una mujer.

Nueve kilos y medio de responsabilidad proveniente de un pasado olvidado se me habían echado encima y todavía no sabía cómo iba arreglármelas para continuar con mi vida.

La banda comenzó a tocar un tema lento y las luces se atenuaron. Apreté a Bella un poco más contra mi cuerpo, pero ella se tensó y se apartó.

-No tenemos por qué hacer esto.

-¿Me huele el aliento o algo así?

Ella miró mi boca y luego volvió a mis ojos.

-No, pero no tengo especial interés en reme­morar el pasado.

-¿No se supone que estas reuniones son preci­samente para eso?

Ella se retorció claramente incómoda por es­tar en mis brazos y decidí soltarla.

-¿A qué te dedicas ahora, Bella?

-Soy profesora.

-Vaya –dije sorprendido-. No sabía que querías ser profesora.

-Nunca hablamos de mis planes de futuro.

-Supongo que yo era un egoísta.

-Simplemente eras el más pequeño de la fami­lia. El mundo suele girar en torno al último que llega -dijo, sin ningún tono de reproche en su voz.

-Tú, sin embargo, eras la mayor, la encargada de mantener el orden. ¿Sigues estando tan unida a tu familia?

-Sí, siguen siendo una parte fundamental de mi vida.

-¿Dónde das clases?

-Aquí.

-¿En Phoenix?

-Sí.

-Seguro que eres buena, pero también serás dura. Lo eras conmigo. Debo reconocer, sin em­bargo, que lo que me enseñaste me fue real­mente útil. Una vez en la universidad pude darme cuenta del valor que tenía lo que habías hecho.

-Ya... bueno, gracias. Espero llegar a ser la di­rectora de alguna escuela muy pronto -sus pala­bras, llenas de orgullo y determinación, la incita­ron a estirar el cuello, dejando vulnerablemente expuesto su escote.

Tuve que luchar contra el inesperado deseo de hundir mi rostro entre los senos blancos que se insinuaban sensualmente.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Así que te va muy bien, ¿no?

-Sí, supongo que no me puedo quejar.

Bien. Al menos la vida de alguien parecía estar en orden. La mía había tomado un curso inespe­rado y no sabía lo que me depararía el futuro.

Una entusiasta pareja se acercó hasta nosotros y a punto estuvo de colisionar con Bella. La aparté de su camino atrayéndola hacia mí. De pronto, noté que ella se había quedado absoluta­mente inmóvil y pronto reparé en que mi mano había acabado posada sobre el admi­rable trasero de ella.

Mis aletargadas hormonas se despertaron de su dulce sueño con un entusiasmo digno de las de un adolescente. Un inesperado deseo me hizo la boca agua y me provocó un indeseable sofoco.

Y todo por Bella.

Los pensamientos que comenzaron a ator­mentar mi mente debían de ser producto del agotamiento. Desde que había recogido a Joshua las noches no habían sido fáciles. El niño lloraba incesantemente y no parecía tener horarios esta­blecidos.

-Perdona, ¿te importaría? -con un gesto ella me pidió que retirara la mano.

Nervioso por la situación, di unos traspiés y me choqué de nuevo con ella. Noté cómo sus pezones endurecidos rozaban mi torso. Todos mis sentidos se alteraron. Mi estado de agitación era tan pa­tente que no podía pasarle desapercibido a ella.

-¿Te importaría que nos sentáramos? -sugerí-. Necesito beber algo.

_Y también necesitaba una ducha fría._

-Las bebidas están por aquí -dijo ella con cierto temblor en la voz.

Bella emprendió el camino y me guió hasta su objetivo con pasos largos y firmes, Durante unos segundos, las piernas pa­recían negarse a responder.

¿Desde cuándo Bella se contorneaba con tan seductora cadencia?

Me reprendí a mí mismo y debía de re­cobrar el sentido. Lo que me estaba sucediendo no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Serían el excesivo can­sancio y la larga abstinencia las causas de aquella repentina reacción? ¿O es que en los últimos diez años la niña lista había pasado a convertirse en algún tipo de diosa del amor?

Me encogí de hombros. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, daba igual. No me iba a quedar en esta ciudad el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.

Bella me ofreció un refresco en cuanto llegué a su lado y dejé que el frío líquido se deslizara por mi garganta con gusto.

Jessica apareció en aquel instante.

-¡Eh, vosotros! Esto no es un funeral.

Agradecí la interrupción.

Aproveché la acelerada e incomprensible charla de Jessica para observar a Bella y tratar de averiguar qué pasaba por dentro de ella. ¿La habría ofendido?

- Bella se ha quedado sin su habitual trabajo de niñera de verano -el comentario de Jessica captó de nuevo mi atención -. También se le ha marchado el inquilino que tiene en casa -se volvió hacia Bella-. Y estoy segura de que te gastas todo el dinero que ahorras en tu hermano pequeño. Necesitas buscarte una nueva vida y un trabajo en condiciones. ¿Qué vas a hacer para ganar dinero hasta que vuelva a empezar el curso escolar?

-Ya me las arreglaré.

-Le has pagado a Emmett todo el semestre pró­ximo, ¿verdad?

Me pregunté si el hermano menor de Bella estaría ya en la universidad.

-Jessica...

-Estoy segura de que tu familia se aprovecha de todo el dinero que ganas.

-Ya está bien, Jessica.

¡Guau! Ésa debía de ser la voz que utilizaba para hacer callar a sus alumnos. Me la imaginaba perfectamente manteniendo el orden en la clase.

-Estoy segura de que Edward preferirá hablarnos de sus estudios en lugar de oír todas estas sande­ces. ¿Qué estás estudiando ahora? – Bella me sonrió tensamente.

Parpadeé y asumí el cambió de tema con rapidez.

-Ya he terminado los años de licenciatura ge­neral y ahora me quedan los de especialización. Quiero hacerme cirujano cardiovascular.

-¿Qué ha pasado con tus planes de venir aquí a practicar como médico de cabecera?

-El cambio ha sido por mi padre.

-¿Por el ataque al corazón que sufrió? –dijo ella.

-Sin la intervención quirúrgica que le hicie­ron, no estaría vivo.

-Tu padre parece muy feliz con Esme. La vida de casado le sienta estupendamente.

-Sí, eso parece.

Después de cinco minutos en la Casa Cullen, me había sentido como un vampiro solitario.

Me había sentido como un extraño, pero las circunstancias me obligaban a pasar allí el verano. Llevarme a Joshua al diminuto apartamento con mis compañeros era impensable. Ninguno de ellos toleraría a un bebé llorando en mitad de la noche.

Tampoco me sentía bien imponiendo mi pre­sencia y la de mi hijo en casa de Carlisle y Esme, su esposa, pero era la única alternativa que tenía de momento.

-¿Y ese trabajo que tienes de niñera? La verdad es que pensé que ya habías tenido bastante con cuidar de tus hermanos cuando eras pequeña.

-Era un trabajo lleno de ventajas y esta familia me daba la oportunidad de viajar. El año pasado recorrimos Europa y el año anterior estuvimos en Hawai.

-Suena divertido -dije.

-Divertido y educativo -respondió ella rápida­mente.

Así era Bella, jamás hacía nada sólo por el pla­cer de hacerlo. Para ella algo era divertido, sólo si era educativo.

Jessica irrumpió de nuevo en la conversación con una de sus preguntas de siempre.

-¿Estás casado, Edward?

-No -y con Joshua en mi vida la cosa se ponía cada vez más complicada. Claro que no iba a contarle a Jessica nada sobre Ángela y la última sorpresita que me había dejado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo que terminar mis estudios primero y todavía me quedan cinco años.

La mirada de Jessica resplandeció.

-Pero tú eres médico ya, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no soy cirujano aún.

-Por favor, doctor, doctor, quiero bailar con usted -Jessica me agarró del codo y me arrastró sin piedad a la pista de baile.

* * *

_Aquí el primer cap...jejeje...espero que les sea de su agrado......miles de gracias por los reviews ....estoy muy agradecida.....a y si pueden pases por mi otra historia "Enemigos Apasionados".......nos vemos_

_flowers_


	4. Aquel beso!

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación**.

* * *

**¡Aquel beso!**

_"La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición."_

* * *

**(Bella)**

Respiré aliviada. Aquel encuentro con Edward Cullen estaba siendo realmente difícil.

Hacía mucho que había superado el necio enamoramiento que había padecido durante años. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué había sentido aquel acaloramiento con sólo escuchar su nom­bre? ¿Por qué mi imaginación se disparaba cada vez que él me tocaba? ¡Y aquel beso! Casi me caigo re­donda a sus pies.

Traté de apartar la mirada de la pareja que danzaba en la pista, pero no podía. Edward había cambiado. Se había marchado de casa con el as­pecto de un rudo vaquero, y había regresado bien pulido por los hábitos de la urbe.

Llevaba el pelo cuidadosamente peinado, su mandíbula se había endurecido y convertido en la de un hombre de verdad, y su voz se había he­cho más profunda. Por desgracia los cambios no habían hecho sino mejorar lo que antes había sido un diamante en bruto.

Hasta entonces no lo había visto nunca con nada que no fueran vaqueros. Aquella noche lle­vaba unos chinos de color kaki y un polo amari­llo que lo favorecía particularmente. Rebosaba seguridad y eso me resultaba increíblemente sexy.

¡Cielo santo! ¿Es que jamás lograría aprender de los errores del pasado?

Agité la cabeza en un gesto de indigna­ción conmigo misma y di un sorbo al refresco. ¿Acaso había olvidado lo que había sucedido la última vez que me había fijado en Edward Cullen?

Años atrás me había invitado a ir al baile de fin de curso con él. Convencida de que era una prueba de sus sentimientos por mí, había acep­tado emocionada. Mi falso sueño se había trun­cado cuando los compañeros de equipo de Edward me habían contado que había sido la com­pasión y no el interés el motor de su propuesta. Al parecer Emmett, le había rogado que acompañara a su solitaria hermana.

Al menos él nunca se había llegado a enterar de que, por aquel entonces, era el objeto de mis sueños románticos.

Aquélla no había sido una semana particular­mente afortunada. Había perdido a mi inquilino, el trabajo de niñera y, encima, había reaparecido el hombre de mis anhelos adolescentes. Si, como según decían, las cosas malas ocurrían de tres en tres, tal vez debía de ser positiva y pensar que, de momento, había cubierto el cupo.

Edward levantó la vista y nuestras miradas se encontra­ron. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ascen­dentemente en una sonrisa de empatía y yo noté un cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Qué le estaría di­ciendo Jessica? Eso es mal augurio. Ella sabía hasta los más íntimos secretos de mi vida y era absolutamente incapaz de guardar silencio.

Podía imaginarme las palabras que salían de su boca.

_«Bella es la virgen más vieja de todo Phoenix. Y, como no ha tenido ni una cita en los últimos cinco años, su estatus no pa­rece que vaya a cambiar.»_

Jessica me decía continuamente que tenía que salir y relacionarme más. Por desgracia, co­nocía a toda la población masculina de la zona y no tenía ningún interés en intimar con ellos. Eran de esa clase de tipos que se enorgullecían de ser capaces de recitar el alfabeto a eructos.

Tragué saliva, me estiré el vestido y me dispuse a interrumpir la conversación. Tenía que evitar el desastre completo.

Respiré profundamente y me dije que podía hacerlo, podía ir hasta ellos y poner fin a tanto comentario insidioso.

Antes de partir, vi que él bostezaba y hacía un gesto de cansancio. Era el momento.

Me aproximé a ellos con paso seguro, posé la mano en el hombro de mi amiga y, sorprendente­mente, ella me cedió al recién llegado sin más protestas.

Miré a mi pareja de baile y noté los cír­culos oscuros que ensombrecían sus ojos.

Tuve que vencer el deseo de acariciarle el pelo e invitarlo a que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Estás realmente agotado, ¿no? ¿Por qué estás aquí cuando, realmente, te gustaría estar en la cama?

El sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Me estás haciendo una proposición?- me ruboricé y miré simuladamente de un lado a otro para asegurarme de que nadie nos estaba escuchando.

-Por supuesto que no. Simplemente, se nota cómo te tambaleas de cansancio -

-Pensé que te gustaba mi estilo.

-Hoy careces de estilo y de coordinación. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Soy perfectamente capaz de llegar por mis propios medios.

Yo lo dudaba. Edward parecía poder quedarse dormido incluso de pie.

-Recorrer casi treinta kilómetros por una ca­rretera recta en mitad de la noche es el mejor modo de quedarse dormido al volante.

-¿Estás ejerciendo de madre conmigo, Bella? - preguntó él con una deliciosa sonrisa.

-No... bueno, sí, supongo que sí.

-Gracias. Acepto tu oferta -bostezó de nuevo-. Supongo que no estoy para fiestas esta noche. Pero me alegro mucho de haber venido. De otro modo, no te habría visto.

Sentí una cálida y reconfortante sensa­ción a la que puse freno rápidamente.

Edward sólo trataba de ser amable y educado, como siempre lo había sido.

Recordé una única ocasión en la que él se había dejado llevar por un impulso y me había besado.

Por supuesto, por aquel entonces, no me habría importado que la hubiera llevado a algún lugar íntimo para algo más que un simple beso. Pero el tiempo había pasado y me había convertido en una mujer razonable y con sentido común.

-Mi coche es una berlina de color azul oscuro. Está aparcado junto al palo de la bandera. Nos encontraremos allí dentro de cinco minutos.

El frunció el ceño.

-¿No vamos a salir juntos de aquí?

-Si lo hacemos, la gente empezará a murmu­rar.

-Si no quieres que te vean salir conmigo, en­tonces me iré en mi coche.

¡Vaya con el ego masculino!

-De acuerdo. Déjame que le cuenta a Jessica por qué me voy.

Cinco minutos después ya estábamos los dos en el coche.

Me pareció que el espacio era más re­ducido e íntimo que de costumbre. ¡Dios santo! ¡Aquel hombre olía tan bien! Como una de esas muestras de colonia cara que aparecían en las re­vistas.

Traté de mantener una apariencia de calma.

-En cuestión de minutos te dejaré sano y salvo en tu casa.

El me miró con una sonrisa sexy y atractiva que me dejó sin sentido. Casi me choco con el poste de la bandera. La boca se me secó y el corazón co­menzó a latirme con fuerza.

Después de unos cuantos kilómetros ya había conseguido tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para formular una sencilla pregunta.

-¿Tus hermanos y tú estáis trasnochando mu­cho para recuperar el tiempo que lleváis sin ve­ros?

Al no obtener respuesta, me volví hacia él y comprobé que se había quedado dormido.

La carretera sin curvas y la claridad de la no­che me dieron la oportunidad de fijarme, aunque sólo fuera brevemente, en sus facciones.

Tiempo atrás, había soñado con casarme con aquel hombre y vivir felices para siempre. Pero eso había sido antes de descubrir sus planes de ir a una universidad a kilómetros de distancia. Ade­más, tipos tan guapos y populares como Edward nunca salían con perdedoras como yo.

Minutos después, aparqué frente a la casa de los Cullen. La luz de la luna se reflejaba suave­mente sobre el parabrisas y una suave brisa se co­ló sigilosamente por las ventanillas del coche.

Estar junto a Edward me traía a la memoria recuerdos amargos que había ido sepultando durante los úl­timos años. No me gustaba recordar de dónde ve­nía y prefería concentrarme en su desuno.

Mi familia había sido siempre pobre y desfavo­recida. Edward jamás me había mirado mal por ello. Jamás había hecho ningún comentario sobre mi casa cuando había ido a estudiar y siempre pare­cía contento de visitarme.

Volví al presente. Tenía que volver a la fiesta cuanto antes para evitar cotilleos.

-Hemos llegado, Edward

El abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Gracias, Bella. Eres un encanto.

-Eso me han dicho alguna que otra vez. Bue­nas noches, Edward. Espero que nos veamos.

El se inclinó y besó mis labios. Se me aceleró el corazón y tuve que contro­lar el impulso de abrazarlo.

Había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, había crecido física, psíquica y profesionalmente.

Pero los hombres como Edward sólo se conformaban con lo mejor.

El se apartó lentamente.

-Cuenta con ello – me guiñó un ojo y se mar­chó.

* * *

_**Sorry por la tardanza del cap...jejeje...espero actualizar pronto...que me dicen reviews????...a k si di.....y mil gracias por los del anterior cap...son geniales chicas.........gracias por su apoyo...nos vemos pronto.......**_

_**flowers...**_


	5. ¿Serias mi niñera?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta historia es una adaptación**

* * *

**¿Serías mi niñera?**

_"Lo maravilloso de la infancia es que cualquier cosa en ella es maravillosa."_

* * *

**(Edward)**

Entré en la casa tan sigilosamente como me fue posible y me detuve a escuchar. Silencio. Di gracias por ese regalo tan poco frecuente.

Me apoyé en la puerta y me toqué los labios. Ha­bía besado a Bella dos veces, pero me había que­dado con ganas de mucho más. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasándome?

Entré en el salón y encendí la luz. Esme gritó y tuve el reflejo de apagar.

Pero, para entonces, ya había visto el trasero desnudo de mi padre y a Esme salir enfurecida.

-Lo siento -dije realmente avergonzado. Minutos más tarde, Carlisle fue a buscarme a la cocina.

-Lo siento -repetí

-No te preocupes. Esme lo superará... den­tro de algún tiempo. Has llegado muy pronto y no hemos oído tu coche.

-Bella Swan me trajo en el suyo. Temía, probablemente con razón, que me quedara dor­mido conduciendo. Además, estaba preocupado por Joshua.

-Se ha quedado dormido hace una hora. Es muy inquieto, ¿verdad? Tampoco te dejó dormir la noche pasada.

-No, lo que implica que a vosotros tampoco.

-Los bebés son así.

-No sé nada sobre niños.

-Pues me temo que vas a tener que aprender y deprisa. Nos Tienes a nosotros y a tu hermana y primos, y sobrinos y sobrinas dispuestos a darte un curso acelerado. Lo harás bien.

-Por el bien de Joshua, confío en que tengas razón.

-Aunque no hayas estado mucho tiempo, es­pero que te haya sentado bien salir esta noche. La verdad es que no tienes buen aspecto.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo.

-No estoy acostumbrado a...

-¿A luchar? -dijo Carlisle y yo lo miré sor­prendido-. Siempre fuiste el listo de la casa, el que no tenía que hacer esfuerzos por conseguir las cosas. Ciertamente no estás acostumbrado a luchar.

Mi padre no tenía ni idea de las dificulta­des que había tenido que superar para acceder a la universidad de Duke y para conseguir una beca. Yo estaba muy agradecido con Bella por­que había sido ella la que me mostró siempre el buen camino.

Carlisle atravesó la cocina y quitó del tablón de corcho una tarjeta. Y me la entregó.

-¿Te acuerdas del doctor Finney?

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Aparte de tratamos muchas veces, yo siempre andaba persi­guiéndolo para que me hablara de su experien­cia. Mi primer trabajo fue limpiar su clínica.

-Lo había olvidado -dijo Carlisle- Pero sé que tu mayor preocupación en este momento es Joshua, y el doctor Finney necesita ayuda en su consulta. Aquí tienes su número.

En otras palabras, su padre pensaba que tenía que valerse por sí mismo y contribuir a su manutención.

-Sólo me voy a quedar aquí durante el verano. ¿Crees que podría interesarle?

-No te hará daño preguntarle y, después de todo, te servirá de práctica.

-Iré a verlo mañana mismo -dije y me enca­miné a la puerta. Antes de salir me detuve y me vol­ví hacia mi padre-. Carlisle, si es un pro­blema que Joshua y yo estemos aquí...

Carlisle me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ésta es tu casa y no es ningún problema. Sólo intenta hacer un poco más de ruido la próxima vez que llegues a estas horas.

* * *

**(Bella)**

Ya me habían sucedido las tres cosas malas que correspondían a aquella semana. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba Edward Cullen en la puerta de mi casa con un bebé en los brazos? ¿Y por qué, si real­mente no quería verlo, sentía el corazón tan ace­lerado y esa extraña excitación casi clasificable como alegría?

Avergonzada de que me pillara en chándal y con la frente llena de sudor por el ejercicio, me limpié el rostro con una toalla y salí a recibirlo.

-¿Todavía tienes el apartamento de arriba li­bre?

Tardé unos segundos en procesar la pre­gunta y luego contesté.

-Sí, todavía lo tengo.

El adorable bebé que tenía él en brazos hizo un puchero y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿De quién sería aquella adorable criatura y por qué la habían dejado a cargo de Edward? Era pa­tente que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Podrías alquilárnoslo?

-¿A quién? -pregunté sintiendo un nudo en estómago. Le había dicho que no estaba ca­sado, pero ¿tendría una compañera estable?

Miré por encima de su hombre al coche que había aparcado ante la casa, pero no vi a nadie.

-A Joshua y a mí. También me gustaría contra­tar tus servicios como niñera.

Sorprendida, miré al bebé de nuevo. De pronto, el parecido entre padre e hijo se hizo pa­tente. Tenían el mismo pelo de un tono cobrizo, la nariz recta y, aunque jamás había visto a Edward haciendo pucheros, sus labios inferiores eran similares.

-¿Joshua es hijo tuyo?

-Sí. El apartamento, ¿está amueblado? -res­pondió él, mientras trataba de entretener, sin éxito alguno, al pequeño.

Sentí una inexplicable envidia. Ya había tenido bastante con criar a mi hermano. Era absurdo que me alterara porque otra mujer hubiera tenido un niño con Edward.

-Sí. Dámelo a mí . ¿Cuánto hace que ha co­mido? -en el momento en que lo tome en brazos comprendí cuál era el problema-. Hay que cambiarle el pañal. ¿Tienes?

-Sí, en el coche hay.

-Tráelos.

Entré en la casa, busqué una toalla y puse al bebé encima.

-Pobrecito. Está hecho un desastre. Pero es absolutamente adorable -unos ojos enormes me observaban con interés-. Eres igual que tu pa­dre.

-¿Estás piropeándome a mí o insultándolo a él? -preguntó Edward, que acababa de entrar.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.

Joshua me tendió la mano y no pude evi­tar tomársela y jugar con él.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? -

-¿El qué?

-Le has hecho reír. Yo sólo consigo que llore.

Lo preguntaba en serio. La intensidad de su mirada hablaba de dolor y desesperación. ¿Es que Edward tenía una ex mujer, algún problema de custodia? Lo que era patente era su preocupa­ción.

-¿Es su madre la que se ocupa de él normal­mente?

-Ángela murió. Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo hasta la semana pasada. Ella no me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Continué sujetando al pequeño con una mano mientras me llevaba la otra al pecho.

-¡Eso es horrible! ¿No estabais casados?

Él dejó la bolsa en el suelo y sacó de ella los pañales y las toallitas.

Me rozó levemente al entregármelo todo y me estremecí..

-No -respondió él-. Nuestra relación acabó cuando ella terminó la carrera y aceptó un tra­bajo en Chicago.

-No entiendo que no te contara nada sobre esta preciosidad de criatura -dije, mientras limpiaba al niño y le ponía un pañal limpio.

Me ponía nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca mirándome de aquel modo.

Además, olía maravillosamente bien, lo que, después de treinta minutos de aeróbic, no me ocurría a mí.

-Según su vecina, no me lo dijo porque no quería que tuviera que renunciar a mis planes de llegar a ser un gran cirujano. Ella sabía que a mí me habían criado mi hermana, mientras mi pa­dre trabajaba dieciocho horas al día. Tuvo la per­cepción de que no me habría permitido a mí mismo ser un padre siempre ausente.

-Pero de ahí a no contarte que tenías un hijo...

-No lo sientas por mí, sino por él. Le ha to­cado un padre inepto e incapaz. Lo mejor que podría hacer sería... -se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué?

Un músculo de su mandíbula se tenso y apartó la mirada.

-Nada.

-¿Edward? -se levantó lentamente, dejé Joshua en el suelo para que gateara y me acerqué hasta Edward. Nuestros ojos se encontraron-. No estarás pen­sando en darlo en adopción, ¿verdad?

-No puedo evitar preguntarme si no estaría mejor con un padre y una madre preparados para serlo. Yo voy a tener unos horarios de in­fierno. No sé cómo voy a poder atenderlo cuando vuelva al hospital. Además, ni siquiera sé cambiar un pañal.

Pasé las manos sobre sus brazos para tran­quilizarlo y lo miré fijamente con la cabeza lige­ramente ladeada.

-Jamás has fallado en nada que quisieras lo­grar realmente. Estoy segura de que aprenderás a ser un buen padre.

-Eso me dice todo el mundo -no sonaba muy convencido-. Si tú aceptas ser mi niñera durante el verano, quizás puedas enseñarme.

Su niñera. Ver a Edward todos los días, tenerlo en la habitación de arriba... ¡Dios santo! me llevé la mano al estómago. ¿Realmente podría hacerlo sin enamorarme de él? ¿Podría soportar que se marchara por segunda vez sin saber si regresaría jamás?

Me humedecí los labios y me froté la sien. Si quería mantener mi salud mental debía decirle que no. Pero la vulnerabilidad de su aspecto y su mirada me incitaban a acercarme a él, a consolarlo. Un pequeño retazo de sentido común me llevó a distanciarse un poco.

-¿Y tú familia? ¿No puede ayudarte?

-Mi padre piensa que tengo que tratar de salir de ésta yo solo, porque ellos se han visto en la misma situación. Además, él está casado y mi hermana también lo está y también está embarazada..

Joshua se reía alegremente y parecía disfrutar plenamente de su libertad en el suelo.

Edward se arrodilló y acarició con su mano enorme la suave mata de pelo del pequeño.

-Así que sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro. No hay nadie que pueda enseñarme a tratar a este pequeño, excepto tú.

Se me derritió el corazón.

Edward se levantó y se sacó un papel del bolsillo.

-Hoy tengo una entrevista en la clínica del doc­tor Finney. Este es el sueldo que me ofrece. No sé cuánto cobras por el apartamento ni por tus servi­cios de niñera. ¿Crees que podré pagarte?

La tensión me comprimía el estómago. Compartir casa con Edward era exponerse a que me rompiera el corazón otra vez.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a negarme? Miré a su hijo. El pequeño acababa de perder a su madre. ¿Iba a contribuir a que perdiera a su padre?

-Sí, claro que podrás pagarme con eso.

-Bien. ¿Cuándo podemos mudarnos?

* * *

**Reviews?....que tal el capitulo...espero que les haya agradado...se imaginan un bebé de Edward haciendo pucheros...buaa...que tiernos...bueno las cosas estan un tanto lentejas...pero la tensión esta en el ambiente..asi que pronto veremos que pasa...nos vemos...y miles y millones de gracias por los reviews de los capitulo anteriores....**

**flowers**


	6. Demasiado cerca

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: "Demasiado cerca"**_

_"Logro resistirlo todo, salvo la tentación"_

* * *

**(Edward)**

-¡Puedo pagar perfectamente el depósito de mi primer mes de renta! -le dije a Carlisle el siguiente domingo por la tarde en el apartamento que había alquilado.

-Tienes un bebé que sacar adelante y ahora estás pagando la renta de dos casas. Déjame que te ayude -Carlisle había bajado la voz, pero yo estaba seguro de que Bella, que esperaba a sólo unos metros de nosotros con Joshua en brazos, podía oírnos perfectamente.

Aparté la vista de las impresionantes pier­nas que exhibían sus pantalones cortos.

-Maldita sea, no quiero tu caridad. Me las arreglaré yo solo y no te preocupes, que no voy a volver a tu casa.

-Para empezar, no tendrías por qué haberte marchado.

-Sí, ya. Yo...

-Chicos -interrumpió Bella con su mejor voz de profesora-. Joshua está cansado. ¿Podéis ahorrarnos la discusión hasta que se haya ido a la cama?

-Lo siento, Bella.

-Quizás deberías recordar que Edward tiene ya veintiocho años. Si necesita algo de ti, tiene la madurez suficiente para pedírtelo -di­cho aquello, cambió de tema y pasó a asuntos más prácticos. Miró al montón de cajas que ha­bía apiladas en un rincón-. ¿Podrías buscarme un pijama limpio, Edward? Voy a darle un baño.

-Claro - rebusqué en la maleta hasta dar con lo que supongo debe de ser lo que buscaba.

-Gracias –dijo y se dio media vuelta. No pude evitar seguirla con la mirada fija en su seductor trasero. No recordaba que las piernas de Bella me hubieran parecido jamás tan estupendas.

Miré a mi padre que me observaba con una sonrisa llena de sorna. Acto seguido, se dio me­dia vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Voy al coche a por la caja de herramientas -dijo Carlisle

El sonido de risas y agua salpicando me llevó hasta el baño. Bella tenía a Joshua en el baño y era patente que el pequeño disfrutaba en brazos de ella.

-Le encanta el agua -apuntó Bella

Joshua palmeaba con entusiasmo la tersa su­perficie acuosa y se carcajeaba feliz.

Sentí un profundo pesar en el corazón. Yo ni siquiera había sido capaz de conseguir que mi hijo me regalara una sonrisa.

Agarré una toalla y me acerqué a ella para se­carle las gotas que empapaban su rostro.

-Yo también disfrutaría así si tuviera una her­mosa dama jabonándome la espalda.

Bella se ruborizó. Lo cual me encantó de sobremanera

-¿No se supone que deberías estar montando la cuna?

-Carlisle ha ido a por las herramientas. Pensé que, mientras tanto, podría aprender algo sobre la hora del baño.

Bajé la tapa del retrete con intención de sen­tarme encima, pero pronto me di cuenta de que aquel espacio no era suficientemente grande para todos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca y no era momento para fantasear sobre eso.

Respiré lentamente y me fijé en su pelo. Lo lle­vaba firmemente sujeto en un moño, pero pare­cía que sólo una horquilla lo mantenía en su si­tio. Sentí la insensata necesidad de quitársela y dejar que su cabello cayera libremente sobre su espalda. Retorcí la toalla que tenía en las manos para controlar el impulso.

Me gustaba su pelo largo y, al parecer, a mi hijo también. Lo había visto en más de una ocasión enganchándose a su trenza.

No me habría importando nada haber hundido las manos en toda aquella mata sedosa.

Sentí un repentino calor y traté de desaho­garme desabrochándome un botón del cuello de la camisa. Culpé al vapor y la humedad del baño de mi azorado estado.

-Se te dan bien los niños. Se nota que te gus­tan. ¿Cómo es que no tienes una familia propia aún? -le pregunté.

-Me pasé toda mi infancia cuidando de mi her­mano. Ahora quiero ocuparme un poco de mí misma. No tengo planeado tener niños.

Me pregunté si mi hermana también se habría resentido alguna vez de haberme tenido que cuidar. Alice había sido para mí más madre que hermana. Ni siquiera re­cordaba a mi madre, quien murió cuando nací.

Joshua tampoco recordaría jamás a su madre.

Dejé a un lado aquel pensamiento.

-¿Dices que te quieres ocupar de ti misma? Pues, por lo que dice Jessica, te cuesta hacerlo.

-Jessica habla más de la cuenta. Toma esa toa­lla y agarra al niño.

La tela mojada de la camisa de Bella se pe­gaba impúdicamente a su cuerpo, exhibiendo con excesivo rigor las puntillas de su sujetador. Se me encogió el estómago. Absorbí con de­leite el dulce aroma de Bella y sentí un cortocircuito en mi cerebro atolondrado.

-¿Edward? -preguntó Bella claramente desconcer­tada por mi inactividad.

Rápidamente tomé la toalla y se la ofrecí a Joshua. Pero, en el momento en que le transferí al pequeño, rocé levemente el pecho de Bella provocándome de nuevo un torbellino interior.

Envolví al niño y lo agarré con un excesivo tesón, temeroso de dejarlo caer.

-Edward, relájate. Si estás nervioso, él lo nota.

En aquel preciso instante, el pequeño hizo un puchero.

Por suerte, Carlisle apareció en aquel instante preciso. Aproveché, le pasé el pequeño a Bella y me dispuse a salir del baño.

-Te avisaré en cuanto la cuna esté montada -le dije y me escapé del pequeño baño a toda prisa.

¿Qué demonios me sucedía? Sólo podía ser el terror a la responsabilidad que me había caído en­cima lo que le provocaba semejante tensión.

Sí, eso era. Temía ser tan mal padre, con el agravante de que el po­bre Joshua no tenía hermanos que pudieran compensarlo en modo alguno.

* * *

**(Bella)**

El llanto de Joshua me despertó a las dos de la mañana.

Me quedé tumbada en la oscuridad esperando a que el bebé se calmara, pero estaba más agi­tado cuanto más tiempo pasaba.

Edward y yo habían establecido un horario en el que cada uno lo atendería alternativamente. Aquél era el turno de él, pero, pasados treinta minutos decidí levantarme a ver qué sucedía.

Me encaminé a su habitación y llamé a la puerta, pero no obtuve respuesta.

No era posible que estuviera dormido, así que decidí pasar.

Al entrar, me encontré a Edward vestido sólo con unos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver los dos hoyuelos que tenía en la parte inferior de su espalda.

Habría preferido no saber aquel pequeño de­talle. La adrenalina se mezcló con mi sangre, aca­bando por completo con el poco sueño que me quedaba.

-Tranquilo, pequeño. Todo el mundo dice que pronto aprenderé. Sólo tienes que aguantar un poco hasta que eso se cumpla-

Al verlo entendí por qué no la oía cuando llamaba.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada me vio.

-¡Maldición! Siento haberte despertado-

-No deberías decir esas palabras delante del niño -le corregí inmediatamente-. ¿Le has dado de comer y le has cambiado el pañal?-

-Sí a lo segundo y no a lo primero. En el libro que me he leído dice que no se debe dar de co­mer a un bebé de nueve meses con un intervalo menor de seis horas. También pone que se debe dejar que se duerma cansado de llorar, pero por más que lo intento, no lo consigo-

-A veces es mejor olvidarse de los libros y seguir el instinto. ¿Quieres que le prepare un biberón?-

El negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Alice me advirtió de que dejara uno preparado en la nevera. Tú puedes volver a la cama-

Sabía que para mantener la necesaria distancia debía hacer lo que él me sugería, pero me sentía incapaz de abandonarlos a su suerte.

-Déjame que te ayude-

Me dirigí a la cocina y saqué el biberón. Lo puse a calentar y regresé junto a ellos.

Nada más llegar a su lado, acaricié el rostro del pequeño y éste se lanzó mis brazos. Tras un segundo de duda, Edward me pasó al niño.

Pero, accidentalmente, mi brazo rozó con su torso y noté cómo la piel se me encendía. El ve­llo del brazo se me erizó y me estremecí.

Joshua rápidamente hundió la cabeza en mi hombro y me agarró del pelo.

-Le gustas más tú. La verdad es que lo en­tiendo-

Se me aceleró el corazón por el comen­tario.

-Seguramente está acostumbrado a que sean mujeres las que se ocupen de él-

Edward fue a por el biberón y regresó en un mo­mento.

-Agítalo para que no tenga grumos. Luego te echas una pequeña cantidad en la muñeca para comprobar la temperatura-

Después de hacerlo, le tendió el biberón.

-Será mejor que se lo des tú. Siéntate-

Edward siguió mis indicaciones y le puse el bebé en brazos, siendo extremadamente cuida­dosa para no tocar al padre.

El le ofreció el biberón al pequeño, pero éste lo rechazó.

-Vamos, muchachote, aliméntate-

El bebé se removió inquieto. Noté que los dos estaban demasiado ten­sos.

-Relájate, Edward; si no, él responderá con ner­viosismo-

Aun sabiendo que probablemente me arre­pentiría, me aproximé a él y comencé a masaje­arle los hombros. El calor de su piel me recorrió los dedos y los brazos hasta llegar a mis pechos y mis caderas. Toda la tensión que él tenía me la transmitió a mi cuerpo y me constriñó los múscu­los del estómago. Casi gemí al identificar el motivo: deseo.

Estaba claro que jamás había superado lo que sentía por Edward.

En el momento en que Edward se relajó, Joshua dejó de moverse y agarró hambriento el biberón.

-No me extraña que tengas sed después de una hora de llanto intenso. Yo mismo me toma­ría algo un poco más fuerte-

Me sequé en la ropa las palmas de las ma­nos, húmedas por la excitación. Lo último que necesitaba era acompañarlo tomando una copa que me relajara y desinhibiera. Mis sentidos ya estaban demasiado desquiciados.

Deseaba a Edward Cullen como no había deseado nada en mi vida jamás. Y parecía no importarme que fuera inalcanzable.

-No se te olvide ayudarle a que expulse los ga­ses-

Dicho aquello, en un acto de verdadera cor­dura, salí del apartamento antes de hacer algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir.

* * *

**Hola**

**Perdón...mil perdones por la demora...he estado muy ocupada esta semana...pero bueno el asunto es que aqui estoy de nuevo...con un nuevo capitulo..espero que les sea de su agrado..y espero sus reviews....**

**Flowers**


	7. Atracción Feroz

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer. Esta historia es una adaptación.....**

* * *

**Cap 5: "Atraccón Feroz"**

_"Lo que estás sintiendo es un reflejo perfecto de lo que está en proceso de volverse realidad"_

* * *

**(Edward)**

¿Quién se habría podido imaginar jamás que la práctica y realista Bella pudiera tener dedos mágicos y un pelo tan suave como sábanas de sa­tén?

Bostecé y parpadeé para calmar el picor de mis ojos cansados.

Horas después de que ella se hubiera mar­chado a dormir, me había dejado con una dura­dera e insistente erección que me había impedido descansar.

-Vamos, Joshua, intentémoslo otra vez –

Mientras trataba de que mi hijo se tomara una cucharada de papilla. El pequeño dio un mano­tazo y esparció el contenido profusamente por la cocina y por todo mi cuerpo.

Iba a tener que cambiarme de ropa, lo que sig­nificaba que, probablemente, acabaría por llegar tarde mi primer día de trabajo.

-La verdad es que no puedo culparte. Esta pasta tiene un aspecto terrible-

Llamaron a la puerta y respiré ali­viado. Ya llegaba la caballería.

Recuerdos de lo acontecido la noche anterior alteraron mi libido y me aceleraron el corazón.

-Adelante –le dije desde mi asiento

Bella entró al pequeño apartamento y pa­reció iluminar la estancia. Estaba realmente pre­ciosa, con unos vaqueros ajustados que enfatizaban sus caderas y una camiseta color melocotón cuya tonalidad hacía juego con el leve rubor de sus mejillas. ¡Cielo santo, qué apetitosa estaba!

-Tengo cereales abajo, creo que le van a gus­tar más-

Sin esperar respuesta, dejó el vano de la puerta vacío, dejándome con un extraño hueco interior.

Momentos después, reapareció con una caja y un plátano.

-En el libro no habla de comida de ese tipo-

-Confía en mí -me dijo

Asentí, incapaz de negarle nada. Después de todo, Bella sabía más de bebés que yo y siem­pre había sido una mujer de criterio.

Se sentó junto al bebé, echó unos cuantos ari­tos de cereales en un plato y Joshua, inmediata­mente, comenzó a comérselos. Luego miró al plátano con idéntico entusiasmo.

-Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte y te vayas a trabajar cuanto antes-

-Tienes razón. Gracias por tu ayuda -me quité la camisa y noté que Bella suspiraba. Dudé unos segundos. ¿Sentiría ella la misma atrac­ción feroz que yo? ¿O se había sentido ofendida?

Comencé a ponerme la camisa de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, he visto a un hombre sin camisa muchas otras veces. Es más, te he visto a ti sin camisa antes-

Lo había visto sin nada aquella vez que lo ha­bía sorprendido en el río. ¿Ella lo recordaba?

-Sí, es verdad-

Ella me miró de arriba abajo como si fuera ca­ramelo derritiéndose sobre un helado de nata. ¿Sabía Bella el efecto que podía tener sobre un hombre una mirada como aquélla?

Si me quedaba allí un minuto más iba a acabar por demostrárselo.

Me disponía a alejarme de la mesa cuando ella me detuvo.

-Espera -se levantó lentamente y se acercó a mi.

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron. Ella tendió la mano y fue recopilando restos de papilla que había en mi pelo, cejas, orejas. Sus le­ves tactos casi me hacen enloquecer.

Apreté los labios y traté de respirar normal­mente. Pero su aroma inundaba mis sentidos. La tenía tan cerca que todo lo que necesitaba era tender las manos ligeramente para tomarla de la cintura. Pero no lo iba a hacer. Una cosa era in­tercambiar besos y abrazos de amigos, y otra muy distinta lo que yo quería de ella en aquel instante.

El deseo inflamaba todo mi cuerpo, un deseo que no iba a apaciguarse en brazos de ella.

Ella me miró a los ojos y su sonrisa se desvane­ció lentamente. Bajó las manos y se mojó los la­bios. Tragó saliva dos veces y un profundo rubor tino sus mejillas de un rojo oscuro. Eran sínto­mas de tensión sexual, no cabía duda.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y apartó la mirada dirigiéndole hacia Joshua.

-Mañana me encargaré yo de darle el desa­yuno-

Lo último que necesitaba era echar a perder nuestra amistad.

-Gracias -dije con la garganta tensa.

Decidí marcharme de allí a toda prisa, antes de cometer algún error irreparable.

Lo que necesitaba era una buena dosis de algo que no me hiciera sentir como un fracasado. Tra­bajar era la solución. Según mi profesor en el hospital tenía una mano estupenda con los pa­cientes y mi ojo clínico era excepcional.

Estaba claro que Joshua no distinguía esas cualidades.

Me puse una camisa limpia y una corbata mientras pensaba en el pequeño. Generalmente mi buena voluntad era premiada con excelentes resultados. Pero con Joshua no parecía estar te­niendo la misma suerte. Cuanto más lo inten­taba, más empeoraba la situación. Los libros so­bre bebés eran el primer ejemplo. Prácticamente me había memorizado todos los que había encon­trado en casa de Ángela, sólo para que Bella me di­jera que los ignorara y siguiera mi instinto. Pero lo que podía hacer con naturalidad con mis pacientes era incapaz de aplicarlo en lo personal. Porque con Joshua y Bella lo que le dictaba mi instinto me provocaba demasiado miedo.

* * *

**(Bella)**

Se me aceleró el corazón cuando oí el coche de Edward.

Jessica había estado allí parte de la tarde, inte­rrogándome sobre Edward y Joshua. Me había lle­nado la cabeza de sugerentes modos de conven­cer a mi inquilino de que se quedara en Phoenix.

_-Sedúcelo -me había dicho._

_Hice un gesto de impotencia. ¡Como si ella hubiera sabido jamás seducir a alguien!_

_-Demuéstrale lo que se va a perder si se mar­cha. Es tu última oportunidad de pescar al hom­bre de tu vida-_

_Negué con la cabeza. Jamás me interpon­dría en la consecución del sueño de nadie. Si Edward quería llegar a ser cirujano, tenía que serlo._

_El no era más que mi inquilino y yo era su ni­ñera. Sería mejor que no olvidara aquello._

_Eso no implicaba que, secretamente, no hu­biera deseado que ocurriera lo que Jessica me suge­ría._

-Papá ya está en casa -dijo Edward al entrar. Tenía un aspecto impecable con aquel traje negro y la camisa blanca impoluta.

Joshua miró al hombre que acababa de llegar y hundió el rostro en mi cuello.

Edward se dio cuenta de la maniobra y no ocultó su decepción. Una vez más la resignación susti­tuyó al buen ánimo. Se me partió el corazón. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para que Joshua aceptara a su pa­dre.

Dibujó una sonrisa gratificante y me levanté a saludarlo.

-¿Qué tal el primer día de trabajo?-

-Bastante bien -dijo en un tono satisfecho. Levantó la mano para tocar a Joshua, pero la bajó antes de llegar a él-. Y por aquí, ¿qué tal han ido las cosas?-

-Creo que Joshua se sentirá más cómodo cuando saquemos algunos de sus juguetes y tenga la sensación de que está en casa-

-Sí, probablemente -inspiró profundamente y trató, una vez más, de aproximar la mano al pe­queño. Este se agarró con más fuerza a mi camisa.

Edward no parecía capaz de aceptar bien la de­rrota y era patente que el continuo rechazo de Joshua empezaba a hacer profunda mella en él. Tenía que conseguir que hubiera un cambio an­tes de que Edward dejara de intentarlo.

-¿Por qué no te pones algo más cómodo y ba­jas a cenar? -me detuve al darme cuenta de que mis palabras sonaban como el diálogo de un matrimonio de telenovela-. He... he preparado algo de comer.

-No hace falta que cocines para mí- Una mujer inteligente habría limitado la can­tidad de tiempo que pasaba con el hombre de sus sueños cuando éste era inalcanzable

-Bueno, así me debes una cena-

-Como cuando ejercías de profesora mía en el pasado. Recuerdo que en alguna ocasión te in­vité a comer una hamburguesa para compen­sarte por tu tesón. De no ser por ti no habría lle­gado a ser lo que soy. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo. Cuando necesites algo y esté en mi mano concedértelo, será tuyo-

Pensé en la sugerencia de Jessica, pero la aparté rápidamente de mi mente.

Me limité a asentir con una sonrisa y a ver cómo él se encaminaba hacia las escaleras y desa­parecía en el piso de arriba.

Volví la vista hacia el adorable bebé que tenía en brazos.

-Tienes que tratarlo mejor -le dije-. Tu papá lo está intentando todo para conquistarte y jamás se detiene hasta conseguir su objetivo. Sólo se conforma con lo mejor-

Por desgracia, ella nunca había sido «la me­jor».

* * *

**Gracias por los Reviews del cap anterior...estoy muy feliz de que les guste la historia....**

**Bueno aquí está...esta ve no me demore mucho jejejjeje.....y para informarles que ha mas tardar el lunes publicaré el epilogo de enemigos...no se preocupen no la he descuidado ejjeje....bueno**

**Reviews????**

**-Flowers-**


	8. ¿Aceptas?

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

* * *

**UNA PROPUESTA APASIONADA**

* * *

**¿Aceptas?**

_"El sexo es la broma más grande que Dios ha hecho a los seres humanos....._

_....SOLO NOS QUEDA DISFRUTARLO.....Te animas?"_

* * *

**(Edward)**

Me detuve ante la puerta de la cocina. El hogareño ambiente logró apaciguar la tensión que un agitado día de trabajo me había dejado en el cuerpo.

Pero, al mirar al pequeño, me tensé de nuevo. El niño jugaba alegre en su sillita. Bella había sido capaz de ganárselo en menos de un día, lo que él no había podido en una semana.

Ella estaba de espaldas, dando vueltas a algo que se cocía en el fuego y que olía deliciosamente. Pero eran sus glúteos apretados en el pantalón vaquero que se balanceaban de un lado a otro los que realmente me abrían el apetito.

Agité la cabeza para sacudirme insatisfactorios pensamientos y me centró en el hambre que sí po­día saciar.

-Saca la ensalada de la nevera, ponla en la mesa, siéntate y háblame sobre tu primer día de trabajo-

Sonreí. Bella siempre había sido un poco mandona, pero sus modales maternales hacían que no resultara molesto.

Seguí sus órdenes y me acomodé en una de las sillas próximas a Joshua. Agarré una galleta y se la ofreció al pequeño. Este dudó un segundo pero, finalmente, la aceptó.

Bien, íbamos progresando.

-La clínica es muy diferente a lo que yo estoy acostumbrado. En el hospital hay que diagnosti­car rápido y tratar a los enfermos eficientemente para disminuir al máximo el tiempo de estancia en el hospital. Pero en la clínica hoy, los pacien­tes parecían más interesados en informarme so­bre su vida personal que en contarme sus sínto­mas-

-¿Esperabas que el trabajo en una clínica ru­ral y en un hospital de la ciudad fueran lo mismo? En un hospital sólo tienes que ser efi­ciente. Aquí la gente espera que seas su amigo y confidente. No sólo tienes que tratar al enfermo, sino conocer a la persona, poder tratar su dolen­cia desde todos los puntos de vista. Tienes que ser un médico y un psicólogo al mismo tiempo -dijo Bella, mientras servía el guiso en tres platos.

-El doctor Finney dice lo mismo, pero yo no me voy a quedar aquí el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a conocer bien a mis pacientes.

-A ellos les da lo mismo. Desde su punto de vista tú eres un chico de la zona al que le han ido bien las cosas y ha decidido volver a casa -me puso el plato delante y se sentó en la silla. Sus movi­mientos resultaban a la vez gráciles y escuetos.

La nueva Bella no se parecía en nada a la ado­lescente que recordaba.

El aromático guiso captó mi atención. Era po­llo, mi comida favorita. ¿Bella se habría acordado o sólo había sido coincidencia?

-Parece que Jessica se ha moderado en sus cotilleos sobre mí, porque nadie me ha preguntado por Joshua hasta mediodía-

-Pues te aseguro que en los próximos días ten­drás enfermas a todas las muchachas solteras de la zona. Ya lo verás-

-Lo último que necesito en este momento es una fila de soñadoras esperando a que alguien les ponga el velo blanco. No me voy a quedar-

-No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer, sino a ellas. En cualquier caso, míralo desde el lado positivo. Vas a ver más mujeres desnudas du­rante las próximas semanas de las que ningún otro hombre ha visto en toda su vida en este con­dado-

Me detuve con el tenedor a medio camino entre la boca y el plato.

-¿Estás tratando de quitarme el apetito?

-¿Amabas a la madre de Joshua?

Casi me atraganto con la comida que me acababa de meter en la boca. Mastiqué con cuidado y me lo tragué todo antes de contestar.

-Pensé que así era. Ángela y yo estuvimos juntos durante tres años. Incluso llegamos a hablar de casarnos después de que yo acabara mi especialización-

-¿Y por qué teníais que esperar tanto?-

-Un importante bufete en Chicago le ofreció un trabajo que no quería rechazar, pero yo que­ría acabar lo que había empezado en Duke-

-Pero hay hospitales en Illinois y bufetes de abogados en todas partes. ¿Por qué no podíais buscar un lugar común?-

-Ángela quería una empresa de prestigio y yo que­ría estudiar bajo la dirección del doctor Gibbons. Es el mejor cardiólogo del país. En unos meses espero poder estudiar con él-

-Te negaste a comprometerte, ¿verdad? O todo o nada, siempre has sido así-

Aunque su tono de voz no fue absoluto conde­natorio, por algún motivo me incomodó.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Pero, si realmente os hubierais amado, habríais sido capaces de hacer algún sacrificio para estar juntos-

No podía negar que había pensado eso mismo en más de una ocasión. Ángela había renun­ciado a muchas ofertas de importantes bufetes en Durham. Finalmente, había elegido el trabajo que más lejos lo llevaba de él.

Quizás su marcha no había sido más que una excusa para el adiós definitivo. No obstante, lo mínimo que habría merecido había sido una explicación.

-Háblame de su madre.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago. No quería hablar de Ángela. Aún no había superado la rabia que me había provocado su silencio respecto al embarazo.

Pero Bella les había dado cobijo y se estaba encargando de Joshua. Una vez más, estaba en deuda con ella.

-Ángela estaba dispuesta a convertirse en la me­jor abogada criminalista del mundo. Quería ser la profesional a la que siempre recurrieran para los casos importantes-

-¿Y tú la admirabas por ello?

-Respetaba su ambición. Tenía muy claro adonde quería llegar y tenía un plan para llevarla a cabo. Hay algo atractivo en una mujer que sabe exactamente lo que espera de la vida y tiene la determinación y el arrojo suficientes para ir a buscarlo-

-¿Y su familia?

-Era hija única. Sus padres murieron hace unos años. Joshua sólo me tiene a mí-

Ella posó la mano sobre las mías, transmitién­dome su calor.

-Es muy afortunado de haber pasado a formar parte de la familia Cullen. Tu Familia ha to­mado una posición muy activa en la comunidad durante los últimos años. Puedes estar orgulloso de ellos-

-Mi familia no me servirá de nada cuanto es­temos al otro extremo del país-

Bella se mordió los labios y mi atención se centró en su boca

-Eso es cierto ¿Sales con alguien en Durham, alguien que te pueda echar una mano con el bebé?-

-Aunque tuviera intenciones de salir con al­guien, el turno de setenta y dos horas acabaría con cualquier relación. Así que no, no salgo ni voy a salir con nadie en mucho tiempo-

De algún modo tenía que llegar a convertirse en el padre que Joshua necesitaba y todo su es­fuerzo y energía se lo dedicaría a él. El temor a fallarle me asustaba más que nada a lo que me hu­biera enfrentado jamás.

****

-Edward - la voz de Bella acompañada del leve tacto de su mano sobre mi brazo me despertaron.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que estaba en la cama y que Bella estaba a mi lado. No sabía qué hacía ella allí, pero se me ocurrían un montón de explicaciones sugerentes.

Todas ellas se evaporaron en el instante en que vio que estaba sentada al borde de la cama con la bata puesta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Ella se levantó se sujetó el pelo detrás de la oreja y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ha llamado el doctor Finney. Sandra Addison se ha puesto de parto. Se niega a ir al hospital y quiere dar a luz en casa. Necesita tu ayuda-

La adrenalina me puso rápidamente en mar­cha. Maldije y aparté la ropa de la cama.

Noté que Bella inhalaba una fuerte bocanada de aire, pero no tenía tiempo para ruborizarme por la erección que mis cálidos sueños me habían provocado.

-Mañana llamaré a la compañía de teléfonos para que se den prisa en ponerme la línea. Sé que las llamadas a media noche no eran parte de nuestro trato. ¿Puedes ocuparte de Joshua?-

-Por supuesto. Dormiré en el sofá de aquí arriba para poder oírlo mejor-

-Será mejor que duermas en mi cama, no tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa, al menos que yo sepa-

-De acuerdo-

Me vestí a toda prisa.

-Volveré tan pronto como pueda-

Me detuve al lado de ella y tuve que contener las ganas de acariciar su pelo revuelto.

Pensar en Bella y en una cama no era algo que necesitara en aquel instante.

Le puse la mano en el hombro y me despedí.

-Gracias, Bella. Una vez más, estoy en deuda contigo.

* * *

**(Bella)**

Un rayo de sol se coló entre mis párpados. Me acurruqué aún más entre las sábanas, dema­siado cómoda como para levantarme aún.

Pero, de pronto, recordé que estaba en la cama de Edward y mis ojos se abrieron como si tuvie­ran un resorte.

Me aparté el pelo de la cara y miré hacia la puerta, atraída por el sonido de la voz de él.

Como si mi pensamiento lo hubiera conju­rado, entró en el dormitorio llevando a Joshua en los brazos. Se me aceleró el corazón.

¡Había dormido tan profundamente que no se había enterado del regreso de Edward!

Me pregunté dónde habría dormido. Esperaba que no lo hubiera hecho en el sofá asesino de la salita.

Volví la mirada hacia la almohada que tenía al lado y la noté hundida.

¡Cielo santo! Edward Cullen había dormido en la misma cama que yo.

De pronto, la ridícula sugerencia de Jessica de que lo sedujera me vino a la mente y el corazón se me aceleró.

¡No, no y no! Nada de eso iba a suceder. Un amorío pasajero no estaba en mi agenda por muy tentador que fuera. No importaba cuántas veces hubiera soñado con Edward como mi primer amante. Siempre había sido inalcanzable.

Aún en el hipotético caso de que lograra que la deseara, jamás sería capaz de tocarlo.

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar preguntarme qué sentiría al notar sus manos. Me estremecí y noté que mis pechos se endurecían. ¿Podría mantener una relación pasajera con Edward y lo­grar que su corazón quedara intacto?

No iba a arriesgarse. Era mucho mejor que concentrara todos sus esfuerzos en llegar a ser la primera directora de instituto del condado.

Había comenzado a ganarse el respeto de to­dos al obtener su licenciatura en pedagogía, pero no pararía hasta poder darles en la cara a todos aquellos que la habían llamado tiempo atrás «basura blanca».

-Buenos días - dijo Edward, que acababa de dete­nerse en el vano de la puerta.

Su voz sensual y sugerente, mezclada con los impúdicos pensamientos que habían alimentado mi pensamiento, me provocó un so­foco.

-Buenos días-

Llevaba los mismos pantalones de pijama con los que lo había visto a media noche, y seguían siendo tan impúdicos como antes, a pesar de que su erección matutina había remitido.

Tragué saliva y traté de ignorar el modo en que su rostro varonil sin afeitar me aceleraba el corazón.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo en casa?-

El sonrió traviesamente.

-¿No te has enterado de nada? Supongo que eso quiere decir que no lo has disfrutado-

-Me temo que eres fácil de olvidar –respondí, siguiéndole la corriente.

Dicho aquello, me levanté y miré de un lado a otro buscando su bata. ¡Vaya! La había dejado en salón. ¡Cielo santo! Sólo un fino camisón me sal­vaba de estar prácticamente desnuda delante de él.

Traté de controlar los sudores y el nervio­sismo buscando un tema con el que distanciarme.

-A Joshua le están saliendo los dientes. Quizás debería darle algo que le calmara el dolor. Iré a la farmacia luego-

-¿Te ha dado una mala noche? -

-Sólo al principio. ¿Qué tal está Sandra?-

-Tanto ella como la niña están bien. Logré convencerla para que fuéramos al hospital-

-¿El doctor Finney te dejó atenderla en el mo­mento clave?-

-Sí. Se me había olvidado la tensión que se crea -respondió él con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Pero yo sólo podía pensar en cuánto nece­sitaba mi bata, pues se me habían puesto los senos duros de excitación y se hacía patente a través de la fina tela del camisón.

-No vas a traer bebés al mundo si trabajas en cardiología-

-No, supongo que no -Edward puso a Joshua en el suelo- Al ver el parto de Sandra deseé haber podido asistir al de mi propio hijo-

-Quizás puedas ver el siguiente-

-Con las dificultades que me está generando éste, no tengo intenciones de tener otro-

Joshua se aproximó demasiado deprisa a una pila de cajas que había en una esquina. Sin ape­nas darnos tiempo a reaccionar, se subió sobre ellas.

Di un salto para evitar que las cajas ca­yeran sobre el pequeño. Edward hizo lo mismo y a punto estuvimos de colisionar estruendosa­mente. El me agarró de la cintura con una mano y sujetó las cajas con la otra.

Mis pezones pujantes rozaron el torso de él y el miembro de él rozó mi vientre.

Las finas capas de tela no ayudaron a disfrazar la respuesta de él a mi tacto.

La mirada de Edward me recorrió de arriba abajo. Fue tan intensa que la sentí como un tacto insinuante. noté que mi piel se despertaba, se acaloraba, se estremecía. No le hizo falta mu­cha lógica para deducir que la ventana que tenía justo detrás hacía que el camisón luciera total­mente transparente.

-Bella... -su voz sonó grave y seductora. Res­piró profundamente y su torso se movió acompa­sadamente. Aparté los ojos instintivamente, en un intento por evitar la cálida pregunta que tenía escrita en ellos.

Cielo santo, ya bastante difícil le resultaba li­diar con su propio deseo, como para tener que enfrentarse al de ambos.

-¿Me darás un bofetón como el que le diste a Tyler en el instituto si trato de besarte?-

-Probablemente no-

-¿Probablemente?-

-Tyler me había ofrecido dinero para algo más que besarme-

Edward maldijo y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Recuérdame que le parta la cara a ese imbé­cil la próxima vez que lo vea-

El bajó la cabeza y atrapó mis labios con ansia posesiva. Mis manos habían quedado atra­padas entre ambos y movía los dedos tentativa­mente sobre su torso desnudo. Al apoyar las pal­mas noté los laudos intensos de su corazón.

El calor de las manos de él me transmitía a mi espalda y la estupenda erección de su masculinidad se insinuaba pujante contra su pelvis.

Edward la deseaba. Un hombre podía fingir mu­chas cosas, pero aquélla no era una de ellas.

Con idas y venidas, roces y apretones, Edward ju­gaba con mis labios invitándome a entrar en el juego.

Me dejé llevar. Alcé las manos hasta su cue­llo y enlacé las manos a su alrededor.

La pasión creció en mi vientre como espuma caliente y una ternura infinita me inundó el pe­cho.

De pronto la descabellada idea de Jessica de se­ducir a Edward me pareció cuerda. No para obligarlo a quedarse, pero sí para disfrutar de él el tiempo que fuera. Al menos así, le quedaría el recuerdo de haber hecho el amor con el hombre de sus sueños.

-Creo que acabas de propinarme un golpe inesperado-

Me reí a causa de la tensión y el placer de estar a su lado.

-Puede haber más si quieres-

Noté cómo los músculos que había bajo su camisa se endurecían y aparté las manos. Sus ojos me miraron directamente.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que está sugiriendo, Bella Swan?

-Yo no estoy buscando un marido. Tú no estás buscando una esposa. Pero los dos somos adultos con... necesidades -el rubor tintó mis mejillas-. Podríamos darles rienda suelta...

-¿Me estás haciendo una proposición?-

-Sí - dije con inesperada valentía.

El me miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

-¿Tú sabes que yo me voy a marchar dentro de un par de meses y, a pesar de todo, te quieres acostar conmigo?-

Levanté la barbilla y lo miré con firmeza.

-Sí. Cuando llegue el día nos diremos adiós hasta la próxima reunión de ex alumnos dentro de un año-

El se frotó la nuca.

-¿Y qué me dices de tus vecinos y tu reputa­ción, de tu objetivo de llegar a ser directora de un colegio?-

Sabía que hacerse una mala reputación impli­caría decirle adiós al cupo de trabajo que quería.

-Si lo que suceda pasa sólo dentro de casa y queda entre nosotros nadie tiene por qué ente­rarse-

Me incliné y uno de los tirantes dejó al des­cubierto mi hombro.

Los dedos de Edward se deslizaron seductora­mente sobre mi piel y sentí un escalofrío.

-¿No preferirías a un tipo que te pudiera dar el anillo y una casita blanca rodeada de una verja de madera?-

-La verja y la casa ya las tengo. El anillo no lo necesito-

Pasaron unos largos segundos antes de que él dijera:

-Sí-

Se me aceleró el corazón desconcertada ante la respuesta. ¿A qué se refería?

-Podrías extenderte un poco más-

Una sonrisa picara se esbozó en sus labios.

-Bella, si me «extiendo» un poco más, creo que se me va a reventar una vena-

-Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?-

Edward enlazó los dedos con los míos y levantó ambas hasta su boca. Su aliento cálido rozó mis nudillos y noté que las piernas me temblaban.

-Tenemos un trato y será mejor que lo cum­plas, Bella Swan, porque nos esperaba un largo y cálido verano-

* * *

**Ya estoy de regreso!!!!**

**Sorry por la tardanza, pero bueno aquí estamos**

**Cuentame y exagera!!!!! que tal el capítulo???????????????????????????**

**Reviews??????????**

**flowers**


	9. ¿Y los condones?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.**

* * *

**¿Y los Condones?**

_"Cambio condón roto por ropa de bebe"_

* * *

**(Edward)**

-Papapapapa...

Joshua captó repentinamente toda mi atención. Desvié la mirada del rostro sofocado de Bella hacia el pequeño que estaba en el suelo. Respiré profundamente y luego tragué saliva.

Mi hijo me estaba mirando fijamente y se suje­taba con una mano a mi pantalón y con la otra al camisón de Bella.

-Papapa...

Me sentí muy emocionado.

-¿Me está llamando o sólo está haciendo prác­ticas de vocalización?-

Bella se puso en jarras al más puro estilo «pro­fesora de instituto» y se volvió hacia mí.

-La mayoría de los niños de nueve meses son capaces de reconocer a su padre y de lla­marlo «papá»-

Sonreí. Me gustaba el modo en que había pasado de estar sumergida en un juego sensual y cálido a dar la respuesta más aséptica de una pro­fesora de escuela.

Me agaché para tomarlo en brazos. El niño le­vantó el camisón al que seguía agarrado, de­jando al descubierto parte de esas mismas pier­nas que pronto podría tocar. ¡Cielo santo! Ya no podía excitarme más.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría de pasar antes de que Joshua se durmiera la siesta?

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba pre­parado para hacer el amor con ella aunque el niño pudiera dormirse en aquel instante.

-Bella, no tengo preservativos y, aunque yo sé que no tengo nada contagioso y me consta que tú tampoco, no me gustaría arriesgarme a provocar otro embarazado no buscado. A menos que se te hubiera ocurrido a ti comprar una caja cuando planificaste esto...

-Yo no he planificado nada. Ha salido espon­táneamente-

-¿Quieres reconsiderarlo?-

-No. Pero no quiero que compremos los con­dones en la ciudad. Todo el mundo sabrá enton­ces...

Lo de siempre. Todo el mundo sabría cuáles eran sus planes antes siquiera de que llegara a casa.

-De acuerdo, compraré en un lugar donde no haya conocidos-

-Me parece bien -dijo ella tímidamente.

-Bella, si no estás segura...

-Lo estoy -afirmó ella cuadrándose de hom­bros.

Agarré su mano y me la llevé a los labios.

-Bella, cuando estés en el baño jabonándote, quiero que pienses que en algún momento esas manos sean las mías-

* * *

**(Bella)**

Al oír el coche de Edward, noté que las manos me temblaban y tuve que dejar la espátula de cocina para no acabar esparciendo la comida por todas partes.

No entendía por qué me encontraba así. Edward me había llamado para informare de que su jor­nada de trabajo le impediría ir a comprar los condones.

No podría ocurrir nada entre ellos aquella no­che.

A pesar de todo, me había depilado y me había perfumado de arriba abajo.

Tenía la piel más sensible que de costumbre y notaba más que nunca el sensual tacto de mi ves­tido de verano favorito.

Agarré a Joshua en brazos, me dirigí a la puerta principal y la abrí. Edward llegó hasta la en­trada en un par de largas zancadas. Estaba guapí­simo con su traje azul marino.

-Papá ya está en casa-

Joshua no ocultó el rostro, pero tampoco hizo amago alguno de irse con él.

Después de un momento de duda, Edward le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Hola, pequeñajo-

Entramos en la casa y cerramos la pesada puerta de madera. Pasamos al salón. El se aflojó la cor­bata, se soltó los botones de la camisa y, acto se­guido, me agarró de la cintura. En el mo­mento en que nuestros cuerpos colisionaron, se me aceleró el pulso.

El me besó suavemente, primero en la frente, luego en la nariz y, finalmente, en la boca. Pero el beso fue demasiado breve.

-¿Qué tal día has tenido? -me preguntó, apartándose levemente.

Respondí como pude, aún desconcer­tada por el gesto de Edward.

-Joshua y yo lo hemos pasado muy bien. ¿Y tú?-

El hizo una mueca extraña.

-Frustrado. No he hecho más que esperar el momento de volver a casa para estar contigo-

Me quedé completamente boquiabierta y anonadada.

Joshua se removió en mis brazos, sacándome de mi estupor. Lo puse en el suelo y el pequeño ga­teó rápidamente hacia los juguetes que le había colocado en una manta en el suelo.

-Sí, bueno, en realidad te preguntaba qué tal con tus pacientes-

El me miró con sorna antes de responder.

-Tengo las manos atadas. No puedo firmar ni dar un diagnóstico final hasta no tener el título. El doctor Finney tiene que supervisar cada deci­sión que tomo. También eso es realmente frus­trante. Así que, en general, soy un hombre frus­trado-

El me hizo un guiño y sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago.

De pronto, antes de que pudiera ni tan si­quiera adivinar sus intenciones, Edward me quitó la horquilla que sujetaba mi pelo. Este cayó como una suave cascada de seda sobre mis hombros.

-Me gustas con el pelo así-

-Sí... bueno, ya... La verdad es que no pensaba dejármelo tan largo. Pero nunca tengo tiempo. Jessica dice que ella me lo arreglará algún día-me mordí el labio inferior y miré hacia la cocina— Debería com­probar cómo va la cena-

—Me alegro de que no te lo hayas cortado. Es realmente sensual. Despierta la imaginación masculina-

Su sonrisa de depredador y el patente deseo de sus ojos hicieron que me quedara sin res­piración. ¿Acaso había desatado alguna especie de fiera contenida en Edward Cullen? ¿Pensaría torturarla de aquel modo hasta que hicieran el amor? No me sentía capaz de soportar días de juego dialéctico.

-Yo... la pasta se va a pasar y la salsa se va a quemar -dije, consciente de que no era la cena lo único que hervía en aquel momento.

Sin decir más, me dirigí hacia la cocina tan rá­pido como pudo.

* * *

**(Edward)**

Sonreí divertido con su veloz retirada. Me encantaba ver el rubor de su rostro, el modo en que se le dilataban las pupilas y la respiración se le aceleraba. Durante su huida, disfruté de la hermosísima vista de sus glúteos juguetones.

Respiré profundamente y me pasé la mano por el pelo.

Jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar que llega­ría compartir semejante intimidad con Bella.

Recordaba lo dura que había sido conmigo en los tiempos de instituto, empujándome y forzán­dome a ser cada vez mejor. Nunca había dado muestras de que estuviera interesada en una rela­ción conmigo más allá de la de tutora y estudiante.

Cuando su hermano me había contado que no tenía pareja para ir al baile, me había ofrecido voluntario. Siempre me había gustado Bella, por­que era la única persona que me aceptaba tal y como era y no trataba de cambiarme.

La fiesta había empezado muy bien. Primero habían cenado en un restaurante, no de lujo, pero mucho mejor que las respectivas cocinas de sus casas o las hamburgueserías en las qué habían quedado a estudiar en más de una oca­sión. Pero, poco después de llegar a la fiesta del instituto, Bella había salido del baño diciendo que le dolía la cabeza y quería regresar a su casa.

Al día siguiente había estado más fría que un iceberg conmigo. Algo había pasado en el baile y ja­más había logrado averiguar qué había sido.

Después del instituto, habíamos tomado caminos distintos y durante años no había contacto al­guno. Durante aquel tiempo habíamos cambiado. Ya no éramos dos adolescentes inmaduros, sino dos adultos con sentido común. Íbamos a tener un idilio de verano y no habría cabida para decepcio­nes ni problemas si lográbamos ser discretos.

Me quité la chaqueta y la corbata y la dejé sobre una silla. Luego atravesé la sala en direc­ción a la zona infantil que Bella había preparado y de la que Joshua parecía estar disfrutando. Me senté al lado del pequeño.

-Yo creo que le caemos bien -le dije a mi hijo, y miré los muñecos que el pequeño apre­taba contra su cuerpo- Vamos a tener que cui­dar bien todos estos juguetes. Es lo único que te quedará de tu madre. Lo empaquetaré todo y lo guardaré. Así, cuando seas mayor, tendrás algo importante de ella-

-La cena ya está lista-

Me levanté con el niño en brazos y lo alcé por los aires. El pequeño emitió algo parecido a una carcajada. Me quedé paralizado.

-¿Has oído eso? Vamos progresando. Puede que al final lo consiga – Bella me miró con una sonrisa.

-Lo conseguirás. Puedes conseguir lo que te propongas-

-No puede evitar que mi madre me abando­nara -dije.

Inmediatamente, me pregunté de dónde había venido ese comentario. La muerte de Ángela pare­cía estar despertando los fantasmas.

Pero lo último que necesitaba era arruinar la noche con el negro recuerdo de un pasado que jamás podría cambiar, y con el tortuoso pensa­miento de que había sido abandonado por las dos únicas mujeres a las que había amado de ver­dad.

-Edward, tú tenías dos años-

-Sí, pero... tengo la sensación de que nos abandonó porque no me podía soportar a mí-

Ella se aproximó y me puso la mano en el hombro.

-Deberías hablar con tu padre y preguntarle-

-El dice que nos abandonó por su culpa-

-Eso mismo dice Jessica -confirmó Bella. Una carcajada carente de humor se escapó de mi garganta.

-Vaya, la informadora oficial de la ciudad-

Ella hizo una mueca.

-No era un matrimonio feliz y eso lo sabían to­dos – dijo encaminándose de nuevo hacia la cocina.

La seguí y puse a Joshua en la sillita. Luego me senté.

Ella se aproximó y me puso el plato de comida delante. El aroma a mantequilla y ajo despertó mis sentidos, pero más aún lo hizo el roce de su pelo.

-Me alegro de que guardaras algunas de las cosas de Ángela para Joshua.

Me encogí de hombros y traté de pensar en algo que no fuera hundir los dedos en su ca­bello.

-Se lo ha dejado todo a él. Los vestidos de Ángela los doné a una asociación de ayuda a los po­bres, pero el resto sentí que era necesario que Joshua lo conservara -

Levanté el tenedor dispuesto a hundirlo en el delicioso plato, pero lo bajé antes de empezar. Mi hambre no era de comida y para lo demás tendría que esperar

-El doctor Finney me ha dado los horarios que tengo para la próxima semana. Con el virus que ronda tengo ocupada la jornada completa todos los días. No sé cuándo podré ir a comprar. ¿Podrías tú comprar los condones?

-Bueno... sí, claro... -respondió ella como si le hubiera pedido que corriera desnuda por la ave­nida principal.

-¿Alguna vez has comprado condones?

-No -respondió ella.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, cambiaré mis hora­rios-

-No, no. Me las arreglaré. Soy una mujer adulta capaz de ocuparme de un asunto como ése, Joshua y yo iremos de compras mañana mismo-

* * *

**Reviews??????**

**-flowers-**


	10. primera leccion

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer. La trama de la historia es una adaptación

* * *

**Primera Lección**

_"A fuego lento, revoltosas caricias que parecen mariposas se cuelan por debajo de la ropa y van dejando el sentimiento, amor forjado a fuego lento"_

* * *

**(Bella)**

El sonido que precedió a Edward al descender la escalera me aceleró el corazón.

No íbamos a hacer el amor hasta el día siguiente. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Edward se había cambiado el traje por unos va­queros y una camiseta blanca. Me recordaba al es­tudiante de instituto que había sido tiempo atrás, pero con aquel atractivo sexual del hombre ma­duro. Iba descalzo y con el pelo echado hacia atrás, como si hubiera tenido tiempo de peinár­selo.

-¿Joshua se ha quedado dormido?-

-Sí, hace unos diez minutos - atravesó la habi­tación, agarró la revista que tenía en la mano y la lanzó a la mesita central.

Me tensé por completo.

-¿Qué haces?-

Su mirada de depredador era suficientemente explícita.

-Vamos a tumbarnos en el sofá y resarcirnos de tantas interrupciones e inconvenientes-

-Pero si no tenemos anticonceptivos...

El se acomodó en el sofá abrazándome amoro­samente. Sus muslos y caderas presionaban las mías y su caja torácica rozaba mi brazo. El aroma a colonia y a crema de afeitar resultaba provoca­dor. Comprobé que se había afeitado para mí y eso me asustó.

-No vamos a necesitar condones hoy-

Me abrazó aún con más fuerza y detuvo su boca a sólo unos milímetros de la mía.

-Si no te gusta algo, todo lo que tienes que ha­cer es decir «no»-

-De momento, no tengo reparo alguno-

-Bien, Bella, porque llevo todo el día pen­sando en esto- posó la cálida palma de su mano sobre mi mejilla y cubrió mis labios con un beso tan sensual que me debilitó las rodillas.

El sorbió la esencia de mi boca y me sedujo hasta lograr que abriera la boca en una clara señal de entrega. La danza de su lengua en el interior de mi cavidad untosa me provocó un fuerte cosqui­lleo en el estómago.

No sabía qué hacer con las manos, pero estaba segura de que debía colocarlas en algún lado: en el cuello, en sus hombros, en su cintura...

De pronto me sobresalté al sentir que me acari­ciaba el escote.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho algo de esto en un sofá?-

-No-

-¡No es posible!-

-Yo era el cerebrito de la clase, ¿recuerdas? Nadie me invitaba a salir-

-Los chicos adolescentes se caracterizan por su estupidez. Pero seguro que en la universidad...

Me ruboricé avergonzada. Había estado tan ocupada ayudando a mis padres a criar de mi hermano, que no había tenido tiempo para salir ni conocer gente. Además, había estu­diado como una loca para no perder la beca que me habían concedido.

-No me fui a vivir al campus. Iba y venía cada día a la universidad-

-Bella, ¿eres virgen?-

Habría deseado poder mentir, pero no era mi naturaleza.

-Sí-

Él se levantó y comenzó a pasear inquieta­mente de un lado a otro de la sala.

-Quizás sería mejor que reconsideraras esta idea de tener una aventura de verano-

Lo miré con temor.

-No, Edward, no quiero reconsiderarlo. Conozco a todos los hombres de esta comunidad y no me apetece estar con nadie. Además, tú eres de fiar, nos conocemos de toda la vida y no te vas a que­dar aquí mucho tiempo. Eso significa que no me acordaré de ti desnudo cada vez que me cruce contigo en la frutería-

-Pero Bella...

Su rechazo me hirió. Me levanté del sofá, me puse las sandalias, dispuesta a escaparme a la sole­dad de mi cuarto antes de hacer algo necio como echarme a llorar.

-Olvídalo todo. Ya veo que muchos hombres consideráis la virginidad como una enfermedad infecciosa-

-Bella, no es eso-

-Olvídalo, probablemente te decepcionaría-

Apreté los labios y traté de escapar de él. Pero él se interpuso de nuevo.

-Esto no es algo que se pueda deshacer una vez hecho-

-Lo sé –dije entre sollozos- Pero tengo veintiocho años y tú eres el único hombre que he conocido en mi vida que me hace sentir feme­nina y sexy.

-En tal caso, señorita Swan, permítame ser su tutor por una vez-

Me quedé sin palabras mientras él me to­maba las manos y me invitaba a enlazarlas alrede­dor de su cuello. Luego rodeó mi cintura y se me acercó suavemente.

-Si hago algo que no te gusta o voy demasiado deprisa, dímelo-

Una sonrisa tembló en mis labios.

-No tienes que...

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Bella.

Apreté mi cuerpo hasta que mis senos se ex­pandieron sobre su torso masculino. Su calor pe­netró por la fina tela de mi vestido y él notó que se me endurecían los pezones como si los estuviera acariciando con la mano. La idea de que pudiera tocarme tan íntimamente me provocó un estremecimiento.

Mi mente estaba confusa y los pensamientos se entrelazaban difusamente.

_«Piensa, concéntrate en lo que debes hacer»_

Flexioné los dedos en un gesto indeciso. A los hombres, según los artículos que había leído en revistas, también les gustaba que los tocaran. Pero**,** ¿dónde exactamente? Hundí las yemas en su pelo. Los cortos mechones acariciaron mis palmas distrayéndome momentáneamente, hasta que sus besos vol­vieron a captar mi atención. Deslicé las ma­no sobre los músculos de sus hombros. Pero mis movimientos resultaban poco ágiles y descoordi­nados.

El alzó la cabeza y soltó un largo y reconfor­tante gemido. Bien. Al menos uno de los dos es­taba disfrutando de aquello.

El me besó una vez más, con más intensidad, más profundamente. Tiempo atrás, me había memorizado un mapa con las zonas erógenas de los hombres, pero mi recuerdo era difuso y aún me emborronaba más a medida que él me besaba. ¡Él sí que sabía lo que hacía!

Una vez había leído un artículo titulado «Cómo seducir a tu hombre». Pero en el momento en que me agarró mis glúteos, empujó su pelvis y en­tró en contacto con mi feminidad, toda informa­ción se desvaneció.

él se detuvo un momento y me miró fijamente.

-Bella, ¿cuántos libros sobre sexualidad y rela­ciones de pareja has leído? -me preguntó, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba en mi mente

-Por lo que veo no los suficientes-

-Pues a mí me parece que más de la cuenta. Estás pensando demasiado-

Avergonzada, me ruboricé de arriba abajo. Traté de apartarme, pero él me sujetó con más fuerza.

-Relájate. Estás demasiado tensa -me dijo en un tono de voz seductor e hipnótico-. Concén­trate sólo en lo que sientes al notar mis dedos so­bre tu piel. Hacer el amor es algo que hay que sentir, no que pensar-

Aquel comentario captó de inmediato mi aten­ción.

-Pero no vamos a hacer el amor-

-No en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero sí de un modo más indirecto-

¡Cielo santo! Sus palabras acabaron de tur­barme

El me besó los párpados y me rogó que cerrara los ojos.

Me concentré en el olor masculino, en su tacto, en la textura de aquellas manos que me aca­riciaban desde el cuello a la cintura, pasando por los hombros y recorriendo la columna.

-Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina. No te puedes imaginar lo excitante que es para mí sa­ber que puedo provocar ese efecto-

Tampoco él se podía imaginar lo excitante que era para mi el tacto que eso me provocaba. Había logrado sensibilizarme la piel hasta el ex­tremo de que incluso el roce de mi propio pelo sobre la espalda me atormentaba.

El describió un erótico camino con la lengua sobre mi hombro y no pude evitar gemir sobreexcitada.

Me llevó de nuevo al sofá, se sentó y me in­vitó a posarse sobre su regazo. Noté de inme­diato su erección y una inmensa necesidad gritó en mi interior.

-Cierra los ojos de nuevo-

En el instante en que lo hice, comenzó a desli­zar el dedo por la línea de mi pelo, mis cejas, nariz, hasta llegar al cuello Luego volvió a mi cuello, a mis labios, al hombro. No saber qué vendría después acrecentaba el erotismo.

Finalmente, un par de dedos tiraron del lazo que ataba la parte superior del vestido al cuello. Lo desató, pero no dejó que la tela me descu­briera por completo. Lentamente, fue desli­zando la pieza y haciendo que su mano rozara mi piel, mis senos. Los dos gemíamos llenos de de­seo.

-Eres deliciosa, Bella. Tu piel es tan suave-

Me empujó lentamente hasta que yací sobre el sofá. Una vez allí, me besó repetidas veces. Cuando noté su palma sobre el seno suspiré llena de deseo.

Levantó la mirada y sentí que el intenso fuego de sus ojos podía quemarme.

-¿Estás bien?-

me limité a asentir. Inclinó la cabeza y atrapó uno de mis pezones entre los labios. Hundí los dedos en su pelo.

El deseo era tan intenso que me incitaba a gri­tar su nombré.

-Edward, por favor -no sabía realmente lo que estaba pidiendo, pero necesitaba algo que me apla­cara aquella incontrolable tensión.

Llevó la mano hasta mi tobillo y fue ascen­diendo lentamente, mientras su boca jugueteaba con mi seno.

Lo invité a acercarse aún más.

Él me besó con más entrega aún, justo antes de deslizar la mano por debajo de mi falda y de encontrar la goma de mis braguitas. Al introducir los dedos notaría lo caliente y húmeda que estaba.

Pronto su roce experto provocó mi primer y rápido clímax.

Antes de que recuperara la cordura y pu­diera sentirme avergonzada de lo que le acababa de suceder, él se deleitó de nuevo con mis senos, provocándome un inmenso gozo.

En aquella segunda ocasión, la explosión de placer se produjo aún más rápido. En sólo unos segundos ya estaba gimiendo por el alivio.

Con mi apetito satisfecho, quise devolverle el favor y me lancé a sus brazos dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidiera.

Pero el llanto de Joshua nos interrumpió.

él apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro y reso­pló desesperado.

-Me temo que éste es el final de la primera lección. Y es una pena, porque la continuación prometía-

-Que duermas bien, Bella-

-¿Y tú?-

A pesar de la patente tensión que había en su cuerpo y en su rostro me hizo un guiño.

-Mañana-

Edward me dejó con la sensación de haber descu­bierto algo nuevo y demasiado excitante y con ansia por devolverle lo que me había dado. Ya no temía mi viaje para comprar los condones. Muy al contrario, lo estaba deseando.

* * *

**Holas**

**Ok....me demore mas de a cuenta.....perdon chicas.......**

**me fui de viaje........jejejje........pero bueno aqui estamos.....**

**espero que les sea de su agrado el cap...**

**vemos que las cosas estan mas calientes........**

**REVIEWS?????**

**-flowers-**


	11. Impaciencia

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.****

* * *

**

**IMPACIENCIA**

_"Todo llega si uno simplemente espera"_

**

* * *

**

**(Edward)**

Estaba impaciente por volver a tocar a Bella, por tenerla en mis brazos y escuchar sus gemidos.

Me detuve en la recepción de la consulta y le di al doctor Finney el informe de los pacientes que había visto para que lo revisara. Quedaba poco para la hora de cerrar y estaba realmente muy ansioso.

De pronto, la puerta principal de la clínica se abrió.

-Doctor, ha habido un accidente en la autopista dieciséis. El equipo de futbol del instituto iba en el autobús siniestrado-

El doctor Finney dejó los archivos sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia mi

-Agarra vendas, desinfectante y cualquier cosa que nos pueda ser útil-

La adrenalina me empujó a actuar con efectividad y rapidez. Aunque el abastecimiento y almacenamiento de la clínica no era como el de los grandes hospitales de primera a los que estaba acostumbrado, recopilé lo que pude y salí hacia la recepción.

-Pam, por favor, llama a Bella y explícale el motivo de mi tardanza-

-De acuerdo-**

* * *

**

**(Bella)**

Nada más ver a Edward con el traje impregnado de sangre, me dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?-

-La sangre no es mía – estaba claramente exhausto. Tenía el pelo revuelto-. ¿Y Joshua?-

-Está durmiendo. ¿Y Mike, está bien? No pude localizar a Jessica-

El lamentable aspecto de Edward me hacía pensar que el accidente había sido tan malo como las malas lenguas decían.

-Mike estaba en el pasillo del autobús ju gando con unos chicos cuando el autobús volcó. Se rompió unos cuantos huesos y se golpeó la ca beza. Aunque en apariencia el pronóstico no es grave, hay que mantenerlo en observación. Jessica está en el hospital con él-

-¿Y los niños?-

-No ha habido víctimas mortales, pero algunos de ellos no van a poder jugar al fútbol en bastante tiempo –

Sentí unos deseos de abrazarlo, pero resistí al impulso.

-Estoy segura de que lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste-

-Al menos conseguimos mantenerlos estables hasta que la ambulancia llegó-

-Después, seguiste a las ambulancias hasta el hospital, esperaste a los padres y hablaste con ellos-

-Ya veo que los rumores son un método efec tivo de comunicación-

-Sí. En esta ciudad si uno estornuda, se pre senta la mitad de la población con un tazón de sopa de pollo. Lo hacen con buena intención. ¿Quieres que trate de limpiarte el traje?-

-No, es inútil. Necesito una bolsa de basura-

-Date una ducha caliente mientras yo te sirvo la cena-

-Bella, siento no haber podido llegar antes esta noche. Quizás más tarde...

-Edward, estás agotado y dudo que estés de humor para...

-¿Para revolucionar tu apacible noche? -dijo él en un intento de sorna.

Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se alteraba.

-Eso... Quizás será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento. Ahora, sube y ponte cómodo. Yo iré a por la bolsa de basura-

Puse la cena en el microondas, agarré la bolsa y subí las escaleras. Pero, en el instante mismo en que entraba en la habitación, él salía del baño, rodeado de vapor y con una leve toalla al rededor de la cintura. Me quedé sin respiración.

Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por la cadena que llevaba al cuello, hasta la medalla de San Cristóbal. Luego seguían hacia sus pectorales y su abdomen, quedando finalmente atrapadas en la toalla.

Sentí que la sangre comenzaba a hervirme en las venas.

-¿Bella? - el tono de su interrogación dio a en tender lo explícita que había sido mi expresión

Expulsé todo el aire que había contenido en los pulmones.

-Echa el traje en esta bolsa para que me lo lleve-

El se aproximó lentamente.

-La cena puede esperar-

Su ronco y sugerente susurro me debilitaron las rodillas. Retrocedí un paso.

-No, Edward. Es más de medianoche. Tienes que levantarte en menos de seis horas y los dos sabemos que Joshua se despertará como mínimo una vez esta noche. Por favor, esperemos al momento adecuado, cuando no tengamos que hacer las cosas atropelladamente-

Una sensual promesa apareció en su sonrisa.

-Me parece bien, porque quiero tener el tiempo y la energía necesarios para saborear cada centímetro de tu cuerpo-

Me di media vuelta, rogando porque mis rodillas me sostuvieran y me encaminé hacia las escaleras.**

* * *

**

**(Edward)**

El corazón se me aceleró anticipando una tarde de diversión en el instante en que Bella abrió la puerta. Llevaba un vestido de verano que destacaba sensualmente su figura y se había dejado el pelo suelto, como me gustaba.

Tenía una cesta de picnic en el brazo.

-¿Has planeado una salida al campo para aprovecharte de mí en mitad de ninguna parte? –

Ella me indicó con la mano que entrara.

-Sube rápido y cámbiate, mientras yo meto las cosas en el coche-

Le di un beso al pequeño Joshua.

-¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde!-

-¿Adonde?-

-Se te había olvidado el aniversario de Esme y tu padre, ¿verdad? Maldición-

-Sí-

En vez de una apasionante tarde noche en vuelto en sábanas solo con Bella, me esperaba una ruidosa velada.

Tomé a Joshua de los brazos de Bella y me removí al sentir que los dedos del pequeño trataban de retorcerme la nariz.

-Tengo instrucciones precisas de llevarte a esa fiesta. Cada uno de tus hermanos ha llamado para asegurarse de que irías-

Cerrando la puerta, la tomé de la cintura con un suspiro frustrado.

-¿Nos quedará tiempo para nosotros más tarde? Tú, yo, la luna y nuestros cuerpos desnudos...

-Ya veremos-

Gemí en anticipación de la promesa no formulada.

-Necesito un beso que me dé fuerzas para su perar el trance de la ducha-

Bella soltó una carcajada que acallé con un sensual beso

-Estoy ansioso por saborear cada parte de ti, empezando por aquí -deslicé suavemente el dedo por sus labios- Y terminando... - descendí la mano por sus senos hasta su bajo vientre-

-¡Será mejor que te prepares! –me interrumpió-. Cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes regresaremos-

Sonreí y le besó la mano.

-Te prometo que haré que la espera valga la pena....

****

Aparqué el coche frente a la casa de mi padre y mi madrastra. Las veces que había estado allí durante los últimos años se podían contar con los dedos de una mano.

Me volví a mirar a Bella. Me gustaba y la deseaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir un hombre a una amiga y amante?

Le guiñé un ojo.

-Tenemos una cita más tarde, no lo olvides-

Ella se ruborizó, agarró la cesta de la comida y se dirigió rápidamente hacia las mesas.

Un grupo de mujeres nos dio la bienvenida.

Me moví lentamente, tomándome el tiempo para sacar a Joshua del coche.

Me sentía como un extraño entre los míos, mientras que Bella encajaba perfectamente en aquel entorno.

El tiempo que había dedicado a la universidad y a mis trabajos de media jornada no me había brindado la oportunidad ni el dinero suficiente para volver a casa con frecuencia. Había conocido a Ángela poco tiempo después del ataque al corazón de mi padre, hacía cinco años, y ella se había negado siempre a acompañarme a la casa de mi padre.

Observé a la multitud congregada y sentí cierto reparo en acercarme. Aparte de mis esporádicas visitas, había estado lejos de la ciudad durante diez años y no tenía mucho de qué hablar con nadie. Mis hermanos y yo habíamos agotado todos los temas.

Joshua se removió en mis brazos al notar mi tensión. Hice un esfuerzo consciente por relajarme.

Mi padre me saludó desde una esquina del jar dín, donde preparaba una deliciosa barbacoa. Le devolví el gesto. Bajo la intensa luz del verano mi padre aparentaba exactamente los cincuenta y un años que tenía. Me pregunté qué ocurriría si regresaba a Carolina del Norte y pasaban cinco años hasta mi regreso. ¿Seguiría allí?

Mis dos hermanos mayores recorrieron el patio encendiendo las lámparas altas para mantener a los mosquitos a distancia.

Jasper, mi tercer hermano, se encaminó hacia mi nada más verlo.

-¿Qué pasa, doctor?-

Gruñí

-Oigo ese maldito apelativo cien veces al día-

Jasper se rió

-Déjate de quejas. Bienvenido a la fiesta-

-Gracias –

Jasper se quitó el sombrero de vaquero y se lo puso a Joshua.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto, hermanito. He oído que estás trabajando en la clínica. Te aseguro que eso hace que todos nuestros sacrificios se vean recompensados-

El peso de las expectativas de mi hermano me cayó de golpe sobre los hombros.

Jasper había renunciado a la universidad y se había dedicado a los rodeos para poder mantener a toda la familia y darle a mí la posibilidad de convertirme en médico. Luego estaba Jacob, mi hermano sólo por parte de madre, que había heredado una sustanciosa fortuna de su progenitor, y que también me había ayudado.

-Es sólo un trabajo temporal. Tengo intenciones de seguir con la especialización tan pronto como solucione el problema de cuidar de Joshua y seguir estudiando-

La sonrisa de Jasper se desvaneció.

-Tú sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo-

-Tengo que hacerlo si quiero devolveros el dinero que Jacob y tú os habéis gastado en mi educación. Con el sueldo que gano en la consulta no tendré suficiente. Incluso después de terminar la especialidad en cirugía tardaré un año en poder pagaros-

Jasper negó con la cabeza y le hizo cosquillas al pequeño Joshua. Pero éste, vergonzoso, hundió la cara en mi camisa. Lo abracé amorosamente, saboreando el primer signo de verdadera aceptación que había recibido del pequeño.

-Yo no quiero tu dinero. Si no lo hubiera dejado todo y me hubiera dedicado a los rodeos no habría conocido a Alice, ni habría tenido a mis hijas. Así es la vida - dijo Jasper, señalando a las pequeñas gemelas de tres años.

-Siempre pago mis deudas-

-No me estás escuchando. Alice y las niñas son lo mejor que me ha ocurrido nunca. Estoy en deuda contigo, hermanito. En cuanto a Jacob, ha heredado quince millones de dólares de su padre biológico. No va a necesitar lo poco que se pudo gastar en ti. Fue un dinero bien invertido-

-De acuerdo -dije, poco convencido. Mi hermano podría decir lo que quisiera, pero te nía mi orgullo. Seguro que Bella me entendería.

Volví la cabeza para buscarla y la encontré en compañía de mi cuñada. Su pelo resplandecía como el fuego bajo el sol del verano, mientras la brisa moldeaba la fina tela del vestido contra su cuerpo.

Las palmas de las manos se me humedecieron al anticipar el tacto de su piel suave. En cuestión de pocas horas estaríamos a solas.

Ella se volvió como si hubiera notado la intensidad de mi mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro fue cambiando lenta mente.

Entreabrió los labios y la punta de su lengua los humedeció. El corazón se me aceleraba. Iba a ser su primer amante, el que le enseñara todo sobre la pasión, el primero en sentir la intensidad de su éxtasis. El deseo se hizo tan apasionado que dolía.

Bella bajó la cabeza, posiblemente para ocultar su rubor. ¿Se le habría acelerado el pulso tanto como a mí?

-Bella es una estupenda chica para ti -me dijo Jasper al notar el objeto de mi mirada-. Le encantan los niños. Y siempre ha es tado loca por ti-

¿Loca por mí? De eso nada. Hasta entonces sólo habíamos sido amigos y en aquel instante sufríamos un claro caso de deseo incontrolable, pero nada más.

-Es mi casera y mi niñera, eso es todo. No hay nada más-

-Quizás deberías cambiar eso, porque vale un millón de veces más que Ángela. Bella jamás te ha ría avergonzarte de tu origen, ni te obligaría a ponerte ridícula ropa de golf, ni a cambiar tu modo de andar-

Abrí la boca para contradecir a mi hermano, pero me callé de inmediato. ¿De verdad Ángela había querido cambiarme tanto? Era cierto que me elegía la ropa, pero de algún modo lo agradecía. También solía corregir mi acento.

-¿Una cerveza? -la pregunta de Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, claro - seguí a mi hermano hasta el frigorífico, cerca de donde estaba Bella. En cuanto nos aproximaron a ella, Joshua le echó los brazos.

Bella tomó al pequeño sin dudarlo ni un momento.

-Tanta gente te está asustando, ¿verdad? - le dijo ella y él hundió el rostro en su cuello. Jasper abrazó a su mujer, Alice.

-¿Qué andáis maquinando?-

La esposa de Jacob, Vanessa, fue la primera en responder.

-No maquinamos nada. Sólo le hablábamos de las dos estudiantes que Bella nos recomendó como niñeras. Le estábamos contando que son estupendas.

Esme, la mujer de Carlisle intervino.

-Sin esas chicas, jamás tendríamos la oportunidad de vernos una noche fuera de casa.

Alice hizo una mueca.

-Esa es la desventaja de vivir en dos extremos distintos del condado-

Jasper me miró con cierta dureza.

-Peor es vivir al otro extremo del país-

Aquél fue un golpe directo.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

Jasper me tendió una botella de cerveza.

-Estoy tratando de convencer a Edward para que se quede.

Bella salió en mi defensa.

-Si Edward continúa su especialización, tendrá la posibilidad de trabajar bajo la supervisión del mejor cardiólogo del país. ¿Queréis que pierda esa oportunidad?

-No, pero... -Jacob mantenía, sin duda, una lucha interior.

Bella no cejó en su empeño por defender su postura en defenderme.

-Jacob, si hay alguien aquí que entiende lo que es perseguir un objetivo ése eres tú-

-Ya, pero necesitamos otro médico en la clínica-

-¿No debería Edward tomar sus propias decisiones? ¿Seguir sus sueños? -dijo ella. Vanessa tomó a su marido del brazo.

-Bella tiene razón. Es decisión de Edward-

-Eso estaba muy bien cuando estaba solo, pero ahora tiene un hijo. El bebé necesitaba una familia que lo cobije. Si Edward se marcha, Joshua tendrá seis años la próxima vez que lo veamos-

Aquellas palabras me golpearon en la boca del estómago.

Si yo decidía seguir con mi especialidad, el pe queño Joshua pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo en la guardería. A pesar de haber sido un niño imprevisto y no deseado, me dolía pensar en darle aquel tipo de vida.

Bella abrió la boca para seguir mi defensa, pero le toqué la mano y la detuve.

-Gracias, Bella. Déjame que sea yo el que argumente-

Ella se mostró claramente avergonzada.

-Es que no quiero que tus hermanos crean que pueden unirse contra ti y obligarte a ir contra tus principios-

-Creo que han entendido perfectamente el mensaje-

A juzgar por sus miradas habían entendido mucho más de lo dicho.

* * *

**(Bella)**

Vanessa tomó a su pequeño y se lo llevó a la piscina de plástico llena de bolas de colores.

El niño gritó entusiasmado atrayendo la atención de Joshua.

Me aparté del grupo y llevé al pequeño hasta la zona de juego de sus primos. Sin soltarme de su mano, Joshua trató de pisar las bolas.

-Y hablando de sueños -dijo Nessie-. ¿Cuándo vas a saber algo sobre ese puesto de di rectora que has solicitado?

-El consejo escolar tomará una decisión dentro de unas semanas-

Edward se acercó a nosotras e intervino en la conversación.

-Si tienes tan claro lo que quieres, ¿por qué no pides un puesto en escuelas de otros estados?-

Me levanté lentamente, dejando que Joshua jugara con las bolas.

-Este es mi hogar y no quiero marcharme-

-Pero hay muchas más posibilidades en lugares con más población y seguro que los sueldos son mejores-

-A veces lo que más importa no es el dinero, Edward.

Este se disponía a replicarme, cuando vio que Joshua le tendía los brazos. Conmovido por el gesto, se olvidó de todo y se agachó a por su hijo.

Seguí a los demás hasta la mesa donde se había servido el buffet sintiéndome algo necia por la activa defensa que había hecho de Edward. Había estado fuera de lugar. Si quería que lo que había entre nosotros dos se mantuviera en secreto, tenía que moderar mis impulsos y ser más precavida.

Me llené un plato con comida y me retiré a una mesa ligeramente apartada para poder reflexionar un rato.

No tenía hambre pues mi apetito por él lo había sustituido todo. Como alertado por su clara intención de evitarlo, el objeto de mis deseos me siguió hasta la mesa y se sentó frente mi. Deliberadamente, él me rozó las piernas con el pie. retiré rápidamente las mias, no sin antes estremecerme por el inesperado contacto. Él miró el reloj, luego a mis labios y volvió a mirar el reloj.

Me ruboricé

-¿Dónde está Joshua?-

-Alice insiste en ocuparse de él un rato mientras comemos algo-

Edward se volvió hacia los niños que ocupaban el resto de la larga mesa.

-¿Sabíais que la señorita Swan enseña en el mismo instituto al que fueron vuestros padres y tíos?

Edward llevó a los niños a una animada discusión, pero yo no me uní a ellos.

Lo que habría de ocurrir en cuanto regresara a casa me tenía demasiado consternada y el sentimiento crecía a medida que el tiempo pasaba y el momento se aproximaba.

En cuestión de unas horas, Edward se convertiría en mi amante. Con aquel pensamiento se me encogió el estómago y noté un sudor incontrolable. Me limpié la frente con un pañuelo y, por primera vez en mi vida, consideré la posibilidad de ser descortés y abandonar la fiesta antes de que acabara.

Mis pies se tropezaron una vez más con los de Edward. ¿Se había quitado los zapatos? ¿Acaso eran sus dedos desnudos los que subían y bajaban por mi pierna?

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y el calor casi hizo que me derritiera allí mismo.

Traté de concentrarme en mi comida, pero no tenía apetito.

Quería rogarle que fuera despacio, decirle que yo no era más que una novicia en aquel juego de seducción. Obviamente, él era todo un experto. Le bastaba con lanzarme una mirada para que todo mi cuerpo se alterara.

Comí rápidamente lo que tenía en el plato y me levanté a por el postre.

Edward me acompañó.

-Para de una vez -le advertí

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada -dijo él en un tono inocente.

-Me estás mirando –insistí

-¿No quieres que te mire más?-

-Estás flirteando conmigo y todo el mundo se va a dar cuenta de lo que pasa entre nosotros-

-No ha pasado nada... aún -dijo él.

-¡Necesito dejar de pensar sobre... -con la piel acalorada y el corazón ardiendo terminé la frase-. Sobre... eso-

-¿Eso? - él hizo un gesto de malvada complicidad.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero –susurré

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?-

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-No podemos marcharnos aún-

-Claro que podemos. Joshua parece cansado, ¿no crees?-

Miré al pequeño que jugaba animosa mente con una bola y volví a mirar a Edward con escepticismo.

-¿Nos vamos? -insistió él.

-No... bueno, no sé-

Una sonrisa lenta y seductora iluminó su rostro.

-¿Sabes las ganas que tengo de que estés en mis brazos?

cerré los ojos y me obligué a respirar.

-Sí. Porque yo también las tengo-

-De acuerdo. Entonces párteme un trozo de tarta de chocolate y me la envuelves para llevar. También pon en un recipiente una buena bola de helado. Para ese helado tengo planes que te incluyen a ti...

* * *

**reviews¿????**

**Estoy de vuelta ........después de un extenso tiempo..........mil disculpas....es que pasaron cosas en mi vida......entre a un nuevo trabajo y me absorvia el tiempo......y no podia ni revisar mi email.....pero bueno ya renuncié jajajjajaja........que loca pero bueno no importa ...lo importante chicas cuando uno ya empieza a trabajar a ganarse la vida debe hacerlo en algo que realmente nos guste y nos haga sentir bien y no solo nos guiemos por el sueldo que podemos ganar.........es un consejo les digo por experiencia..........no les aseguro cuando sera la proxima vez que suba un capitulo..no se preocupen no demorare como lo hice hasta ahora...........ahora me encuentro en lima ...vine a pasar las fiestas por aqui..........bueno chicas espero que les guste el cap..........nso vemossssss**


	12. Tension Sexual Resuelta

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación**

**NOTA: Este capitulo lo deje asi escrito en tercera persona. Queria q sea asi por que a cada uno nos gustaria sentir estar relatando el acontecimiento mas esperado por todos....jejjeje**

* * *

**TENSION SEXUAL RESUELTA**

_"El sexo es lo más divertido que se puede hacer sin reír_"

* * *

A Bella le latía el corazón como si hubiera recorrido los treinta kilómetros que había hasta su casa corriendo.

La despedida había sido excesivamente larga. Para cuando llegaron a casa, Joshua ya estaba agotado e inquieto y ella nerviosa.

Edward debió notarlo, porque se ofreció a encargarse de Joshua.

-Yo meteré a Joshua en la cama y tú haces lo que tengas que hacer-

Confusa, notó que las piernas le temblaban. _¿Qué hacía una mujer antes de irse a la cama con un hombre?_

Edward intuyó su nerviosismo.

-Bella, no te preocupes. Tómate las cosas con calma. Vamos a ir muy despacio - ella no respondió, pero él se inclinó y le besó suavemente los labios.

El tacto aterciopelado de su beso la tranquilizó.

Joshua le agarró un mechón de pelo y tiro con saña, haciendo que recobrara inmediatamente el sentido de la realidad.

-¡Ay! -protestó ella.

Edward desenganchó el pelo de la pequeña mano.

-Tranquilízate, Bella. No va a ser una operación a corazón abierto. Nadie va a morir si algo sale mal-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo -respondió ella. El tomó su barbilla.

-Te lo voy a demostrar. Date un baño caliente y relájate. Iré contigo en cuanto Joshua se haya tranquilizado.

El intenso fuego de su mirada hizo que le temblaran las rodillas.

Cuando él subió las escaleras ella no pudo por menos que respirar aliviada.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar hasta que hicieran el amor? ¿Treinta minutos, una hora?

Se metió en su dormitorio y comenzó a plantearse si las sábanas estarían limpias o no. Pero, ¿qué más daban las sábanas? Lo importante era el camisón. ¡El camisón! Se quedó petrificada. Jamás había tenido ningún camisón que no fuera un desastre. Gastarse el dinero en algo que nadie iba a ver le había parecido siempre malgastar el dinero.

Su amiga Jessica siempre compraba su ropa interior en uno de esos fabulosos catálogos con prendas de ensueño. ¡Lo que habría dado por tener alguna de aquellas maravillas en una noche tan especial! Aunque, ¿cumpliría en cualquier caso las expectativas de Edward? ¿Sería ella la que llegara a sufrir una decepción?

Había pasado diez años esperando aquel momento.

Se detuvo en mitad de la habitación y respiró profundamente.

Demasiado alterada para tomar una decisión sobre el camisón, sacó la caja de preservativos que tan valientemente había comprado y la puso sobre la mesilla.

¿Debía abrir la caja, sacar algún paquete o dejarlo todo tal cual estaba? Se mordió los labios. Se limitó a quitarle el plástico que la rodeaba y dejarla en el mismo sitio.

Necesitaba una ducha. Agarró el albornoz que yacía sobre la cama y se metió en el baño. Se recogió el pelo y se metió bajo el reconfortante chorro de agua caliente que se deslizaba sobre su piel como un millón de dedos suaves. Recordó las palabras de Edward.

_«Bella, cuando estés en el baño jabonándote, quiero que pienses que esas manos son las mías.»_

Mareada por el impacto de aquel recuerdo, se dio la vuelta repentinamente y golpeó el bote de champú, que cayó sonoramente sobre sus dedos del pie.

-¡Ay, ay! -gritó ella y se arrodilló bajo el agua mientras se masajeaba el lugar del golpe.

-¿Bella? -la puerta del baño se abrió repenti namente-. ¿Estás bien?

Ella se quedó completamente paralizada. Le vantó la vista y vio la figura de Edward a través del cristal traslucido.

El vapor la rodeaba, mientras el agua caliente mancillaba su ya dolorido pie.

-¿Bella? He oído un golpe - apartó del todo la cortina y cerró el grifo.

Él le agarró el pie y estudió el golpe.

-¿Te duele? ¿Puedes doblarlo?-

-No me duele demasiado, la verdad - dijo con extrema dificultad. Estar desnuda delante de Edward paralizaba su capacidad vocal.

-Creo que no es más que una pequeña contusión - diagnosticó él.

-Sí.

-Si te duele, podemos dejar...

-¡No! -gritó ella inmediatamente-. No quiero esperar más-

-¿Estás segura? -lo que segundos antes había sido preocupación, se había convertido en repentino deseo.

-Sí-

El insinuante susurro femenino incitó a Edward a iniciar el juego.

Volvió a abrir el grifo, dejando que el agua se deslizara por los deliciosos glúteos de ella. Luego agarró el jabón y se metió en la ducha.

-¿Edward?-

Alarmada trató de volverse, pero él la sujeto de los hombros.

-Relájate-

¿Cómo podía relajarse cuando notaba sus manos sobre la piel desnuda?

-¿Y Joshua?-

-Dormido como un angelito -dijo él y co menzó a masajearle la espalda con el jabón, bajando la mano cada vez más, hasta llegar a sus contundentes nalgas.

¡Cielo santo! Ella respiró entrecortadamente. Luego resbaló las manos por sus brazos, coqueteando con su piel tersa. A Bella jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que la cara interna de sus brazos pudiera ser tan excitante, o que una caricia en el codo pudiera llevarla a estremecerse.

Si los simples y delicados movimientos que iba haciendo le provocaban tales efectos, no sabía lo que podía suceder en el instante en que tocara puntos más vulnerables.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las sensaciones de su tacto. Edward se inclinó sobre ella y su aliento atormentó su nuca provocándole un escalofrío.

Él se apartó lentamente y la invitó a girarse. Entonces la observó de arriba abajo.

-Eres preciosa, Bella-

Antes de dar voz a su negativa, se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación de su mirada. Hacía que se sintiera hermosa, sexy y deseable.

Él se aproximó de nuevo y muy lentamente acarició el vello rojizo de su pubis.

Ella gimió llena de deseo, pero él pasó de largo y, en lugar de buscar el corazón de su feminidad cálida, comenzó a acariciarle el bajo vientre con suaves y seductores masajes.

Sus manos ascendieron vertiginosamente hasta sus senos. Sus pezones se endurecieron anticipando su tacto.

-Bella, mírame-

Ella abrió los párpados lentamente y él la recompensó jugueteando con sus excitados senos.

Bella gimió de placer y él acalló su voz con un beso más cálido y sensual de lo habría podido imaginar jamás. Sus lenguas se enredaron, se acariciaron, se provocaron mutuamente, se buscaron y se escondieron.

Ella lo acarició con las manos aún empapadas por el agua de la ducha y lo atrapó dispuesta a no dejarlo escapar. Podía fácilmente convertirse en una adicta a los besos.

Edward bajó una de las manos hasta llegar al centro de su deseo femenino. Ella separó las piernas y él introdujo un dedo en su húmeda cavidad. Aquel simple tacto electrificó sus músculos, que comenzaron a convulsionarse por sí solos. El placer comenzó una vez más a vibrar dentro de ella, y acabó por recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Nada la había preparado para la sensación de tener una parte de su cuerpo dentro de ella.

Cuando el breve éxtasis finalizó, un segundo dedo se unió al primero.

Pero Edward estaba ansioso por poseerla, no po día esperar más.

-Ha llegado la hora de salir de la ducha-

La cubrió con una toalla y la tomó en brazos.

Ella notaba cómo su cuerpo rozaba el de ella. Finalmente, la dejó junto a la cama, abrió los ropajes y encendió la lámpara. Un tenue color rosa inundó la estancia.

-Muy femenino-

-Es que soy una mujer-

-Sí -gimió él, claramente deleitado. La traviesa promesa de sus ojos le provocó taquicardias. Pero en cuanto se quitó la camiseta, el ace lerado órgano se detuvo de golpe.

A Bella se le humedecieron las palmas de las manos. Mientras habían estado en la ducha ella no se había preocupado de su papel en todo aquello pero, de pronto, se sentía confusa. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Edward le quitó la toalla con la que él mismo la había cubierto y ésta cayó al suelo. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo besó con pasión y urgencia, como si no fuera capaz de sobrevivir sin sus besos ni un minuto más.

Su patente deseo bullía sobre ella y su nerviosismo se desvaneció.

Confiaba en Edward y ansiaba gozar de él.

Trató de desabrocharle el cinturón, pero sus dedos se movían torpemente al realizar la tarea. Él se separó de ella ligeramente para ayudarla.

En cuestión de segundos se había despojado de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior.

La abrazó, piel contra piel y sus labios capturaron los sonidos hambrientos de su boca. Su pierna fuerte y musculosa se hundió entre las de ella, presionando contra la hoguera de su deseo.

Ella jadeó, ansiosa por tocarlo. Lo abrazó y deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta abajo.

-Despacio, Bella, no vayas tan deprisa-

-No puedo contenerme -dijo ella, guiada por su apetito.

-Pues entonces, cariño, tenemos problemas, porque yo tampoco estoy seguro de poder controlarme mucho más-

La invitó a tumbarse sobre la cama. Edward agarró el paquete de condones, abrió uno de ellos. Tomó la mano de ella y le mostró el modo en que debía colocárselo.

Luego, devoró su boca y se acostó lentamente sobre ella.

Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a abrirse paso en el interior de su cuerpo. Penetró lentamente, avanzando y retrocediendo, pero sin llegar a entrar.

-Mírame -le dijo-. Ahora respira acompasada mente y cuando yo te diga, exhalas. Ya.

Él atravesó así la barrera de su inocencia, hundiéndose completamente. La intensa sensación la sorprendió.

-Respira, Bella-

-No puedo -respondió ella. La emoción de sentirlo dentro era tan intensa que la había de jado sin aliento.

-¿Te duele?-

-No, esto es increíble.

-No me mires de ese modo, o estoy perdido-

Ella sonrió complacida. Nunca había sido el tipo de mujer que había vuelto locos a los hombres. Pero con Edward podía ocurrir.

Con un gemido, él rodeó la cintura de ella y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente.

Ella imitó sus movimientos y, en poco segundos, la tensión creció y creció hasta que un grito placentero anunció el éxtasis de él.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió el rostro en su cuello, inhalando su aroma.

La emoción la embargó por completo. De pronto, temió haberle dado a Edward mucho más que su cuerpo aquella noche y rogó en silencio que no acabara rompiéndole el corazón.

Edward, por su parte, yacía completamente inmóvil sobre ella asimilando la plenitud que sentía.

-Edward-

El suave suspiro de ella volvió a encender su deseo, y si se movía iba a tener que empezar otra vez.

Pero su instinto de conservación lo alertó: «No seas glotón».

Se contuvo y miró su rostro en busca de una emoción y temeroso de lo que se iba a encontrar: ¿lágrimas, arrepentimiento?

La luminosa sonrisa de Bella lo relajó. Jamás se había sentido tan cercano a nadie, ni siquiera a Ángela. Y había amado a Ángela, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué jamás había tenido aquella sensación de estar exactamente con la persona adecuada?

Ella le acarició la mejilla.

-Gracias-

El cálido tacto de su mano le dijo que lo que acababa de ocurrir cambiaría las cosas para siempre;

El le regaló una de aquellas sensuales y sinceras sonrisas que ella adoraba.

Comenzó a moverse debajo de él con suavidad y enlazó las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Estás pidiendo más, Bella? -preguntó él con la voz grave y seductora.

-No... -dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Bueno, sí.

Salió de su cuerpo, se retiró el condón usado y buscó otro. El viaje no había hecho más que empezar y Edward no iba a parar hasta mostrarle todo el paraíso.

* * *

**jm jm esto esta interesante..bueno que les parecio hasta que por fin .....y luego viene.............ueno eso lo sabran en el prox cap...no se lo pierdan esta vez ya no demore tanto en pulicar como les dije jejjeje....**

**miles de gracias por lo reviewssssssssss............estoy super emocionada de que les guste la historia........nos vemos pronto....ejeje ya consegui trabajo yeeeeeeeeeeeee...........**


	13. Con las manos en

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**CON LAS MANOS EN…**

"_La mentira es un triste sustituto de la verdad, pero es el único que se ha descubierto hasta ahora._"

* * *

**(Bella)**

Se me aceleró el pulso al llegar a la cocina. Mi aparente fatiga poco tenía que ver con la carrera que se había dado al bajar las escaleras. Era el hombre que me esperaba quien me alteraba.

Me detuve en el vano de la puerta para limpiarme el sudor de las manos en la falda.

Habíamos pasado dos increíbles días como amantes. Edward había demostrado ser un tierno e insaciable tutor.

Dicha insaciabilidad era, sin duda, contagiosa.

Arrugué la nariz y sonreí.

Edward levantó la vista del libro de medicina que tenía delante, cuando me oyó entrar

-¿Joshua está dormido?-

-Sí-

Sin apartar los ojos de mí, cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado. Su expresión no cambió, pero el calor de su mirada incremento unos trescientos grados centígrados. Aquella mirada hacía que me sintiera la mujer mas sexy del mundo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? -preguntó. Noté que mis pezones se endurecían y la blusa se aferraba a mis senos.

Me retiré la tela del cuerpo porque necesitada algo de aire y luego me mojé los labios.

-Generalmente, duerme una hora o dos. Pero puede que hoy duerma más, porque lo he agotado en el parque esta mañana-

Una sonrisa traviesa y seductora se dibujó en el rostro de él.

-El tiempo ya ha empezado a pasar. ¿Tu cama o la mía?-

Sin responder, me aproximé a él y enlacé los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Edward no necesitó ninguna excusa más para besarme.

Empezaba a ser adicta a sus besos. Temía que, cuando se marchara, pudiera sobrevenirme un síndrome de abstinencia.

Pero no quería pensar en nada de eso en aquel instante, no podía mientras tuviera sus manos ardientes sobre mi cuerpo.

Como un mimo, copié exactamente los mismos movimientos que él realizaba, abriéndome paso por debajo de su camisa. Con impaciencia, le quité el polo y lo lancé a un lado des preocupadamente. Luego saboreé el cálido sabor salino de su piel y me nutrí del aroma de su colonia.

Edward hundió los dedos en mi pelo, echó para atrás la cabeza y gimió.

-Si sigues así, no vamos a necesitar más de cinco minutos-

Me sentí emocionada. Saber que podía excitarlo de aquel modo hacía que me sintiera se gura de mí misma.

El me tomó de los glúteos, me sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa.

De inmediato, sentí el aire fresco sobre mi piel ardiente, antes de que sus labios volvieran a caldear mi cuerpo.

Edward me desabrochó la falda y me la retiró lenta mente. Luego se desabrochó el cinturón del pan talón.

Lo deseaba, necesitaba sentirlo dentro con urgencia, así que introduje la mano lentamente y me atreví a tocar su miembro enardecido.

Pero el inesperado crujido de una puerta abriéndose apagó mi deseo como un jarro de agua fría.

Edward se quedó paralizado. Saqué rápida mente la mano de sus pantalones y miré hacia atrás.

En la puerta estaban Jessica y Mike, completa mente anonadados.

Me cubrí los senos y me coloqué la falda como pude, aún sabiendo que no debía levantarme o la perdería.

Edward se abrochó el pantalón.

Aunque nada de aquello iba a servir real mente de nada. Cualquiera podría adivinar fácil mente qué era lo que había estado ocurriendo.

Sentí pánico mezclado con vergüenza, pero me negué a hacerlo patente.

Un silencio pesado llenó la cocina, mientras yo trataba desesperadamente de abrocharme la camisa.

¿Por qué habían tenido que ser justamente Jessica y Mike los que nos habían pillado in fraganti? No había nadie en todo el condado con más capacidad de extender una noticia.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? -la voz de Jessica sonó como una alarma en mitad del silencio.

Mike empujó la puerta con cierta violencia.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -dijo apuntando su puño letal hacia Edward.

-No -dije, colocándome la falda a toda prisa para poder levantarme

-¿Se está aprovechando de ti?

-No -de pronto, vi que mis sueños de convertirme en directora del instituto se desvanecían. Una mujer capaz de tener una relación ilícita como aquélla no podría ser guía moral ni educa cional de los niños-. Edward y yo...

-¿Te ha seducido? -preguntó Mike en un tono de pocos amigos.

-No, yo...

Edward me tomó de los hombros.

-Déjame que sea yo el que lleve este asunto -dijo - Bella y yo queríamos guardar el secreto durante algún tiempo más, pero veo que ya no será posible -Edward me rodeó con sus brazos- Le he pedido a Bella que se case conmigo y ella ha aceptado. Lo estábamos celebrando cuando habéis entrado. Os rogaría que los detalles de la celebración los mantuvierais en secreto, si no os importa. Además, ni siquiera se lo hemos con tado a nuestras familias aún. Nos gustaría que nos dierais tiempo para planearlo todo-

«¿La familia?». Me comenzaron a temblarme las rodillas. ¿Cómo podía contarles a mis padres lo que había sucedido?

Jessica se aproximó lentamente.

-¿Habláis en serio?-

Aquélla era la última oportunidad de desha cer tan inesperado entuerto. Edward hacía todo aquello sólo por el bien de su buen nombre. Sa bía las consecuencias de algo así.

Antes de darme tiempo a responder, Jessica se lanzó a mis brazos emocionada.

-¡Lo supe en el instante en que os vi juntos en el baile del instituto! -de pronto, Jessica se quedó pensativa-. ¿Significa eso que te la llevas de aquí o ella va a poder conseguir el trabajo de sus sue ños?-

Edward se tensó y lo miré con auténtico pá nico. Si él anunciaba su supuesta intención de continuar con su vida lejos de allí, a mí me retira rían de la lista de candidatos.

-Yo... —no sabía qué responder.

-Si Bella consigue un trabajo, nos quedare mos aquí - dijo él con total firmeza.

Lo miré atónita.

-¿Para cuándo es la boda? - preguntó Jessica. Sentí un nudo en el estómago. Menti ras, mentiras, mentiras. Siempre me había pre ciado de ser honesta.

-Todavía no tenemos los detalles – Edward contestó por mí.

-Espero que me lo contéis en cuanto lo sepáis.

-Sí, claro. Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que os ha traído por aquí?

La expresión de Mike cambió por completo.

-Quería darte las gracias por haber cuidado de mí y de mi equipo durante el accidente. Eres un verdadero héroe, Cullen. Mantuviste la calma e hiciste un trabajo impecable. Me alegro mucho de que estuvieras allí-

Edward pareció incómodo con el reconocimiento y se removió de un lado a otro.

-No hace falta que me agradezcas nada.

-Si hay algo que puedo hacer por ti, no dudes en pedírmelo.

-Gracias.

Mike carraspeó y agarró a Jessica del brazo.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de que nos vaya mos, así podréis seguir celebrando vuestra deci sión. Pero no os olvidéis de cerrar la puerta con llave. Ya sabéis que en este pueblo nadie llama antes de entrar-

En el instante en que la puerta se cerró, el si lencio llenó de nuevo la cocina.

Apreté los dedos contra mis sienes para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que me había provocado la tensión.

-Edward, no deberías haber dicho eso.

-Ven aquí.

Con el pulso alterado me aproximé a él.

-No creo que sea el momento de...

El negó con la cabeza.

-Te has abrochado mal la camisa.

Bajé la cabeza y me puse sin pensar a co rregir el problema.

-¿Por qué te has inventado esa historia?

-¿Había otra opción mejor? La gente de por aquí puede aceptar que una pareja comprome tida se permita ciertos placeres. Pero si se trata de dos solteros, viviendo bajo el mismo techo y practicando el sexo con total libertad, tus posibi lidades de obtener un trabajo se hacen práctica mente nulas-

Tenía toda la razón, lo que no era óbice para reconocer el desastre de tan sonora mentira.

-Pero...

Él levantó la mano.

-Puedes abandonarme justo antes de que Joshua y yo nos vayamos a Chicago. Mientras tanto, seguiremos con la farsa-

-Pero el doctor Finney va a pensar que tiene un médico definitivo para su consulta. Me pa rece cruel que lo decepciones de ese modo-

Edward maldijo entre dientes.

-Pues dame otra opción. No la había.

-¿Contaremos la verdad a nuestras familias?

El me miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

-No creo que sea lo más inteligente. Si el pue blo no nos ve planificando una boda, la gente sospechará. Tu trabajo está en juego-

-Lo sé - me mordí el labio inferior-. Eso significa que estaremos mintiéndole a todo el mundo-

-A todos menos a nosotros mismos.

* * *

**(Edward)**

-¿Estás de broma? –dije mientras me incorporaba.

Ella buscó la bata y se la puso.

-Voy a la iglesia todos los domingos y, después de tu anuncio de ayer, si no aparezco, todo el mundo sabrá lo que estamos haciendo-

-¡No he estado en la iglesia desde la boda de Jacob!

-Tú no tienes por qué ir-

-Pero tú quieres que vaya, ¿verdad?

Ella se quedó dudando unos segundos, como si no se atreviera a contestar. Luego suspiró.

-Me resultaría más fácil que tener que expli car por qué no has ido-

Aparté las sábanas y me levanté. Ella no pudo evitar un pequeño jadeo al ver su impresio nante desnudez. A él le satisfizo su expresión complacida.

-Espero que no hagan referencia a nosotros.

-Nunca se sabe. Ni Jessica ni Mike se caracterizan por su discreción.

-¿Significa eso que todo el mundo nos va a te ner bajo el microscopio?

-Me temo que sí.

¿Por qué demonios me había metido en aquel lío? ¿En qué había estado pensando para inven tarme una historia como aquélla?

El problema era, precisamente, que no había estado pensando en nada. Sólo ver el gesto de Bella había sido suficiente para salir en su ayuda.

Bella siempre se había mostrado extremada mente generosa con él. Me había dado lo que ha bía necesitado sin pedir nada a cambio. Por eso, le había brindado la primera solución que me había venido a la mente, olvidando la realidad de vivir en una comunidad como aquélla. Mis buenas inten ciones se habían convertido en una bomba de re lojería que iba a acabar por estallarme en la cara.

Al menos, todavía le quedaba la amistad de ella. Juntos podríamos enfrentarnos al temporal.

-¿Una ducha juntos?

Ella me lanzó una de esas miradas suyas de pro fesora. Los dos sabían que si se duchaban juntos no llegarían a la iglesia.

-Mejor no.

-Aguafiestas —bromeé.

Pero, en lugar de responder jocosamente, ella se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación.

-Edward, mis padres estarán en la iglesia y puede que parte de tu familia también. Deberíamos haberlos llamado anoche.

¡Aquello se ponía cada vez peor!

-Quería poder elaborar un poco mejor la historia antes de contársela.

-No hay modo de que encuentres la mentira perfecta.

-Es cierto -dije. Pero cuando llegara el momento de marcharme de nuevo a Chicago, tendría que encontrar el modo de llevarme la culpa. Sin embargo, si quedaba como un desaprensivo, mi familia sería la que sufriría la furia de las habladurías.

Joshua anunció desde la otra habitación que ya estaba despierto.

-Si nos turnamos para la ducha, podremos llegar a la iglesia a tiempo.

-No tienes por qué...

Posé mi dedo sobre los labios de ella.

-Estamos juntos en esto, Bella. Pase lo que pase, estaré ahí para apoyarte. Ahora, vete a la ducha.

* * *

**Edward sexy como siempre............**

**De nuevo por aquí jjejeje.........espero sus reviews........**

**y estoy muy emocionada por que les guste esta historia...........**

**--Flowers--**


	14. Mentiras Verdaderas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta historia es una adaptación**

* * *

**MENTIRAS VERDADERAS**

_Nada es verdad ni es mentira, todo depende del cristal con que se mira. _

_**William Shakespeare**_

* * *

(Bella)

Con Edward y Joshua llegamos a la iglesia cuando el oficio religioso ya había comenzado.

En el instante en el que atravesamos el vano de la puerta, todas las cabezas de la congre gación se habían vuelto a mirarnos. Cualquier esperanza de que Jessica hubiera sido por una vez discreta se había desvanecido por completo.

En cuanto nos sentamos, Edward tomó mi mano y la puso sobre la rodilla. No sabía si era una verdadera señal de apoyo o parte de la farsa, pero daba igual. Agradecí el acogedor ca lor de su palma.

Fingí un falso interés en el programa de la ceremonia que sujetaba con los dedos temblo rosos.

Mis padres estaban en la tercera fila, como siempre. El padre de Edward y su esposa estaban al otro extremo de la iglesia.

Debí haberlos llamado la noche anterior para explicarles la situación. Pero, espe ré que la mañana me brindara espontánea mente una nueva solución. Lamentablemente No había sido así.

Convertirme en la amante de Edward había sido un craso error. Había querido olvidar mi enamo ramiento pasado durante mucho tiempo. Pero, lejos de lograrlo, me había puesto a mí misma en una situación que acabaría siendo dolorosa.

Mi sentido común me dictaba que una rápida retirada sería lo más lógico. Debería decirle que sólo quería ser su casera y su niñera.

Otra gran mentira añadida a una gran men tira. Demasiada falsedad.

La congregación se levantó para cantar y Edward me abrazó por la cintura.

Sorprendida, alcé la mirada. La mirada de Edward se posó sobre mis labios y la comprensión que había en sus ojos se convirtió en algo cálido, sensual y muy poco apropiado para un santuario. Él apretó su abrazo y no pude evitar ruborizarme.

_«Por favor, Señor, no dejes que éste sea el peor error de mi vida»,_ rogué en silencio.

El oficio se me hizo eterno, siempre en espera de alguna inadecuada alusión a nosotros que, por suerte, no se dio.

Finalmente el pastor concluyó la misa y sali mos de la iglesia.

Edward me llevo a un costado de la iglesia, y así dirigirnos al coche.

-Supongo que ahora no podemos salir co rriendo, ¿verdad?

-No. Tenemos que hablar con nuestras fami lias y enfrentarnos a todo el mundo.

La mayor parte de los feligreses se encamina ron a la parroquia a tomar los refrescos que ha bían preparado para amenizar un poco los animos.

El padre de Edward y su esposa salieron de la iglesia.

Me tensé al ver a mi madre encaminarse hacia nosotros.

Los Cullen seguían a los Swan y las dos pa rejas se detuvieron ante nosotros con gestos expec tantes.

Mi padre miró a Edward.

-¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme, hijo?

Los dedos de Edward apretaron mi mano.

-Le he pedido a su hija que se case conmigo y ella ha aceptado.

Mi madre se lanzó a abrazarme y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Sabías lo que querías y lo has conseguido! Has sido siempre la más tenaz.

Me alarmé y ruboricé todo en uno. ¡Mi madre siempre había sabido de mi interés por Edward! Pero, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde el instituto, no quería verme humillada por la exhibición pública de mi secreto.

-Mamá...

-¿Ya habéis fijado una fecha?

Miré a Edward, con la esperanza de que él tuviera una respuesta.

El posó el brazo sobre mis hombros con apa rente serenidad.

-Algún día del mes de diciembre - dijo él. Para entonces ya haría muchos meses que se ha bría marchado.

-¿Eso significa que te quedarás aquí? - pre guntó Carlisle en un tono esperanzado. Noté que Edward se tensó.

-Sólo si Bella consigue su trabajo como direc tora de instituto.

-Lo conseguirá. No hay nadie más preparado que ella -dijo mi madre- En cuanto a la boda, deberíamos empezar los preparativos cuanto antes. Se tarda meses en organizaría. ¿Verdad, Esme? – mi madre se volvió hacia la esposa de Carlisle.

-Mamá...

Esme intervino.

-Tendréis que reservar la iglesia y el lugar para el banquete. ¿Y el anillo de compromiso? ¿Ya lo tienes?

-No hemos tenido tiempo...

Las dos mujeres se pusieran a parlotear como enloquecidas. Luego se unieron Edward y su padre, discutiendo si era mejor un banquete o una bar bacoa.

Estaba a punto de enloquecer, cuando vi al pastor acercarse a nosotros.

-Si elegimos la tela esta misma semana, puedo empezar a hacerte el vestido de inmediato.

La llegada del pastor me salvó de responder.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido a la iglesia esta mañana, Edward. Bella y tú habéis elegido un día precioso para anunciar vuestro compromiso.

-Sí, señor - respondió Edward, ocultando por completo su desconcierto.

-Hacéis una maravillosa pareja-

Edward me miró directamente a los ojos. Me sentí muy aturdida por su mirada.

-Bella siempre supo sacar lo mejor de mí.

El frío nudo que tenía en el estómago se deshizo. Edward me ayudaría a salir airosa de aquella situación.

-Desde mi punto de vista, lo mismo se podría decir de ti respecto a ella. Se ve claramente que os ayudáis mutuamente para salir de los momen tos difíciles. Vuestros logros son una verdadera inspiración para los jóvenes de la comunidad.

Pude ver la sorpresa reflejada en la mirada de Edward.

El pastor le estrechó la mano.

-La congregación está ansiosa por darte la bienvenida. ¿Por qué no venís a la parroquia y hacéis oficial vuestro compromiso allí?

Sentí una molesta inquietud. Malo era que yo sufriera la vergüenza del abandono, pero su mentira se iba a cobrar muchas más vícti mas: no sólo mi familia, sino la comunidad en tera.

* * *

**Ok....bueno no hay justificación alguna por el retraso...por eso no diré nada.....sólo espero que disfruten del cap...se que es corto, pero el sigt cap si va estar buenaso........jejejjee.**

**Reviews?????????**


	15. ¿Será el final?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**TODO TIENE UN FINAL**

_"El amor es como algunos de los sueños, que son tan buenos que parecen reales, pero siempre al final, despiertas."_

* * *

**(Edward)**

-Gira aquí - señalé el camino que conducía a mi lugar favorito de mi infancia. Bajé la ven tana e inspiré- Solía venir aquí cuando quería estar a solas y pensar-

-Pensé que lo que hacías era traer chicas.

Sonreí al ver el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Ese fue un rumor que yo mismo lancé inten cionadamente. Ya sabes, un hombre tiene que ganarse una reputación. Pero la verdad era que no tenía tiempo. Entre el trabajo de la clínica, los entrenamientos de baloncesto y las clases particulares que tú me dabas, apenas podía lavarme los dientes. Tú eres la primera mujer que he traído aquí.

-¿Jamás viniste con Ángela?

-No. No habría valorado el silencio.

La magia del lugar me conquistó como en la primera vez. El sol se re flejaba sobre la superficie, las flores adquirían una tonalidad muy hermosa. Y el pequeño riachuelo parecía un río de oro.

-Este lugar apenas ha cambiado desde la úl tima vez que vine a pescar con el doctor a hablar con él de la universidad de medicina.

Nada más salir del coche, me quité la cor bata y la chaqueta. Luego saque al pequeño Joshua de su asiento y, juntos, los tres nos encamina mos a la orilla.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me pillaste ba ñándome desnudo?

-Sí -dijo ella sonrojándose.

-¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

-No.

Sonreí al oír su tono escandalizado.

-Si consiguiéramos que Joshua se durmiera, podríamos bañarnos.

-¡No! - su tono contradijo el modo en que mi raba el agua.

Le guiñé un ojo.

-Casi mejor. No he traído protección y no creo que pudiera estar desnudo y mojado junto a ti y no hacer nada.

Ella se mojó los labios con la punta de la len gua. Eso fue muy sensual y perturbador para mi salud mental.

A menudo, durante los primeros años en Chicago había pensado en qué habría ocurrido si aquel día hubiera salido del agua y la hubiera be sado apasionadamente. Su amistad y el temor a sus hermanos me habían impedido cometer una lo cura semejante.

Durante los primeros cursos en la universidad, la soledad me había hecho pensar mucho sobre mi ciudad natal, Forks. En Forks había sido un pez grande al que se le había quedado pequeña la pecera. Pero en New York me había convertido sólo en un muchacho más tratando de salir adelante.

En más de una ocasión me había planteado si no había intentado ir demasiado lejos. Quizás lo que debería haber hecho habría sido quedarme en mi zona y haberme casado con una chica de por allí. Por eso, en más de una ocasión, había estado tentado de llamar a Bella. Ella siempre había confiado en mí, había creído que tenía lo que hacía falta para convertirse en un médico y no quería decepcionarla, ni decepcio narme a sí mismo.

Algunos años después había conocido a Ángela. Ella no sólo había confiado en mi capacidad de ser médico, sino que me había empujado a ir más allá. Había querido que llegara a ser cirujano. Ángela se había convertido, en ciertos aspectos, en la sustituta de Bella. Había sido la persona que me animaba e impulsaba a hacer cosas. Me había agarrado a la confianza de ella a pesar de mis propias dudas.

Antes de marcharme de mi casa, mi sueño había sido haberle comprado aquel trozo de tierra al doctor y haber construido una casa a la orilla del río. Pero los sueños de Ángela de vivir en la ciudad y tener una gran oficina, una enorme casa y un increíble coche había susti tuido a los míos. No recordaba cuándo ni por qué había cambiado. En realidad, nada de eso me interesaba.

Joshua, ajeno a mis pensamientos, se agitó alegremente en sus brazos.

-Papapapa...

Miré la sonrisa confiada de mi hijo y me enterneció. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado en al gún momento en darlo en adopción? Una vez más, tenía algo que agradecerle a Bella. Le había ayudado a acortar distancias con mi hijo.

-Bella, puedo peguntarte algo-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Por qué aguantas todos esos reproches y habladurías? ¿Por qué no te marchas de aquí, Bella?

-Quiero demostrarle a todo el mundo que los Swan no son «basura blanca» y que somos ca paces de llegar a algo. Y tú, ¿por qué huyes de aquí?

Una suave brisa agitó el vestido de Bella y marcó las insinuantes curvas de su cuerpo. Sentí un repentino calor. Pero aquél no era ni el lugar ni el momento de dar rienda a mi deseo.

Volví a mirar el agua.

-Aquí jamás lograré ser nada más que el pe queño de los Cullen. No quiero vivir bajo la som bra de mi padre y mis hermanos. Ya tuve bastante con la tu tela y constante vigilancia de Carlisle, como para soportar la atenta mirada de toda la comunidad.

El viento jugueteó con los mechones de Bella, hasta que ella detuvo su vuelo errático con la mano.

-Sin duda la gente de por aquí es bastante en trometida, pero también te da su apoyo cuando lo necesitas. Somos como una familia.

-Yo ya tengo una familia.

Ella se me aproximó y puso la mano sobre mi hombro.

-No, tú te has alejado demasiado de los tuyos, Edward. Sólo has estado aquí tres veces desde que tu padre sufrió el ataque al corazón. Me resul taba realmente doloroso verte durante la fiesta de cumpleaños y lo mismo me ha ocurrido hoy en la parroquia. Te quedas al margen y observas, como si fueras un extraño.

¡Eso duele! Aquél fue un golpe directo. Me tensé y Joshua comenzó a protestar. Bella le tendió los brazos y el bebé se lanzó a ellos. Ella lo arrulló cariñosamente.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos.

-A Ángela no le gustaba venir por aquí. Odiaba el rancho y no le agradaba mi familia.

-¿Por qué? Todos son estupendos y Carlisle ha convertido el rancho en un lugar maravilloso desde que lo adquirió.

-Ángela tenía sueños de grandeza y los Cullen no estaban a la altura. Aunque Carlisle sea millo nario, pertenecemos a la clase obrera.

-Era una esnob.

Nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, pero probablemente Bella tuviera razón.

-Había nacido pobre y le obsesionaba no se guir siéndolo.

-Yo también nací pobre, pero no por ello quiero darle la espalda a los desfavorecidos. Yo no me avergüenzo de mi origen, Edward. Estoy orgullosa de lo lejos que he llegado aun teniendo todo en mi contra - ella enroscó los dedos en torno a mi mano-. Tú también deberías estarlo.

La estudié detenidamente. Bella se había hecho más fuerte y segura con los años. La admi raba y la respetaba.

-Si no le gustaba lo que eres, ¿por qué te eli gió?

Buena pregunta. Me la había hecho en más de una ocasión.

-No sé la respuesta. Ni siquiera sé por qué me dejó.

-Te inquieta todavía no saberlo, ¿verdad?

-Si no sé qué hice mal, no podré evitar volver a hacerlo.

-Quizás tú no hiciste nada mal. Tal vez fuera ella.

La respuesta me sorprendió. La agarré de la cintura y le besé la sien.

-Siempre fuiste la mejor para mí, Bella. Ahora, vayámonos a casa y aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para nosotros.

Bella abrió la puerta el lunes por la noche an tes incluso de que pudiera llegar al porche.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Su tono exasperado y su tez pálida me indicaban que había tenido un mal día, tal vez incluso peor que el mío en la clínica.

Sentí una inmediata y urgente necesidad de tomarla en mis brazos y reconfortarla. Pero me contuve. Lo último que necesitaba era acabar enamorándome de ella.

Le tendí los brazos a Joshua y éste respondió lanzándose hacia mí. Apreté a mi hijo con ternura y miré a Bella por encima de su suave mata de pelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Bella cerró la puerta y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro.

-Esme ha venido hoy a casa. Se ha traído a tus sobrinas y sobrinos y ha venido cargada de revistas de novias.

Parpadeé confuso. Carlsile también había aparecido por la consulta y había insistido en que fuéramos a comer algo juntos. El tema princi pal durante el almuerzo había sido la boda. Mi padre, no sólo se había ofrecido a ayudarme a elegir el anillo adecuado, sino también a costear los gastos del susodicho anillo y la flamante boda.

-Los niños me han pedido llevar las arras. Ya me parecía complicado decepcionar a los adul tos, pero hacérselo a los niños... -ella se detuvo en seco-. No puedo seguir con esta farsa. No puedo engañar a todo el mundo que quiero sólo para poder acostarme contigo. Quiero volver a ser tu niñera y tu casera sin más -dijo Bella con de terminación.

Me quedé desconcertado.

-Pero eso es como cerrar el establo después de que todos los caballos se hayan escapado.

-Me da igual. Me siento como una hipócrita. Estoy pidiendo a la junta escolar que confíe en mí para obtener el puesto más importante y es toy mintiendo terriblemente al mismo tiempo. No puedo seguir así - repitió ella con la voz tem blorosa.

-¿Crees de verdad que podemos poner fin a lo que hay entre nosotros así, sin más?

-Tenemos que hacerlo. Me ocuparé de Joshua mientras tú estés trabajando, pero el resto del tiempo tenemos que mantener las distancias. Sólo nos dejaremos ver juntos en público para mantener la mentira que hemos creado hasta que encontremos el modo de salir de ella.

Me pesaba perder el calor de Bella en mi cama, pero su determinación de poner un muro entre nosotros era aún más dolorosa. Contaba con la amistad de Bella para poder acomodarme a mi nueva situación, necesitaba su punto de vista sobre las cosas. Me aproximé a ella con inten ción de tocarla, pero ella se apartó.

-Me siento mal, Edward. Necesito recuperar mi dignidad y mis principios.

Su susurro desesperado me provocó un nudo en la garganta y me tensé.

Joshua se removió en mis brazos y lo dejé en el suelo.

-Tiene que haber alguna alternativa.

-A veces no se pueden solucionar las cosas como quisiéramos. ¿Has hablado con el doctor Finney?

Aquélla había sido otra dificultad añadida a un día de por sí difícil.

-Le he dicho que estaba considerando la idea de quedarme, pero que no estaría cómodo ejerciendo sin haber pasado al menos un par de años más de prácticas.

-Al menos eso evitará que ponga en venta to dos sus terrenos de inmediato.

-Lo dices como si tuviera previsto jubilarse ya.

-Es lo que más desea. Si no lo ha dejado todo es porque no encuentra un sustituto adecuado capaz de comprometerse a vivir en una zona ru ral como ésta.

-¿Sabes si quiere vender las tierras que tiene junto al río?

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él-

El doctor Finney me había prometido que lm vendería la tierra cuando acabara la carrera. Pero no podía obligarlo a que mantuviera su pa labra si no pensaba quedarme en el condado. Sin embargo, la idea de que todo aquello pasara a otras manos me dolía demasiado.

* * *

**ok. alguna excusa valida para la demora?? .....no la tengo....como saben hay una vida muy aparte de fanfiction....el trabajo...la casa...los estudios....en fin cosas así, pero eso si no dejaré esta historia por nada del mundo.....es mi vicio......y contra ello nadie me detiene.......**

**Basta de melodramas........y que tal el capítulo......como que ya hay final??? uds que creen????...........y un regalito para uds........**

**_-¿Cómo puedo quererlo tanto? Si sólo hace tres semanas que lo conozco._**

**_-El amor no sigue regla alguna. Es algo que sucede y ya está._**

_**-Jess, Edward y yo nos hemos apresurado un poco en esta decisión...**_

_**-¿Apresurado? -la interrumpió Jesica con una carcajada-. ¿Estás de broma? Pero si has estado enamorada de Edward desde el instituto.**_

**_Reviews????_**


	16. Amar te duele

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta historia es una simple, pero divertida adaptación.**

* * *

**UNA PROPUESTA APASIONADA**

* * *

**"AMAR TE DUELE"**

_"El amor necesita del dolor para llegar a las puertas de la felicidad"_

* * *

**(Bella)**

-Mira, Joshua, ésta es Pam – le dije al llegar a la recepción de la consulta.

Pam levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordena dor, cuando escucho mi voz.

-¡Cielo santo! ¡Es tan guapo como su padre!-

-Edward me ha pedido que viniera para que Joshua pase la revisión de los nueve meses-

-¡Ricardo! - Pam llamó al joven que tra bajaba media jornada en la clínica - Avisa al doctor Cullen de que Bella y Joshua están aquí, por favor-

-Sí, señora. Hola, señorita Swan-

-Hola, Ricardo. ¿Qué tal tu nuevo trabajo? - el muchacho era uno de sus alumnos más inteligentes que el resto, pese a que procedía de una familia con po cos medios económicos.

-Muy bien. El doctor me está enseñando un montón de cosas. Gracias por recomendarme-

-De nada-

Ricardo desapareció por el pasillo.

Me senté con Joshua en la sala de espera y recibí varias felicitaciones por mi compromiso de todos los pacientes que allí había. Cuando Edward sa lió acompañando a la señora Klein, ya estaba de sesperada de tanto responder a miles de preguntas sobre la boda. Aquella mentira había cobrado vida por sí misma y cada día le crecía otro tentáculo.

Centré mi vista en Edward y me quedé sin respira ción. Se suponía que ya no debía desearlo, pero la sola visión de aquel hombre me provocaba taquicardias.

Edward habló suavemente con la octogenaria mujer antes de acompañarla hasta la puerta. Luego, se encaminó hacia nosotros con una cálida sonrisa. Se acercó a su hijo, lo tomó en brazos y le besó la cabeza. Después, posó los labios sobre los míos. Traté de apartarme.

-Te recuerdo que tenemos público - me susu rró.

Me aclaré la garganta y traté de ignorar el nudo que se me había puesto en el estómago.

Edward continuó como si nada ocurriera.

-Gracias por traerlo. El doctor Finney miró el historial de Joshua y se dio cuenta de que le fal tan algunas vacunas. Se ofreció a darme instruc ciones para un reconocimiento infantil-

-Es buena idea, porque en esta zona cada vez hay más niños-

Lo seguí por el pasillo hasta la consulta.

Una vez allí, desvestimos a Joshua, sin poder evitar roces de manos y hombros. Con cada tacto, se me encogía el corazón.

¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil hacer lo co rrecto?

Edward pesó y midió a Joshua, y luego lo aus cultó. Le revisó el oído y le palpó el estómago, lo que el pequeño recibió entre risas.

Nunca lo había visto en acción, y me sor prendió gratamente su paciencia y eficacia.

Un extraño silencio se creó mientras Edward ins peccionaba la garganta. Luego, se quitó el este toscopio y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la bata.

Alzó la vista y me miró preocupado.

-¿Cómo estás?

Habían pasado tres duros y silenciosos días desde que había impuesto distancia. Sólo habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras en aquel tiempo y la frialdad de la situación resul taba sin duda dolorosa.

-Estoy bien.

Él me miró fijamente y me estremecí toda.

-He visto una caja de analgésicos esta mañana en tu cocina cuando te dejé a Joshua-

No pude evitar ruborizarme. Había crecido con hermanos y sin poder guardar muchos secretos. Pero jamás había hablado de mi ciclo menstrual con ellos.

-Estoy bien.

-Bella...

-Tengo dolores menstruales, eso es todo - dije, incrédula ante mi osadía. ¿De verdad había dicho aquello sin más?

-¿Te has hecho una revisión? ¿Te has asegu rado de que no es nada? Yo podría...

-No, gracias.

La idea de que me examinara como médico me provocaba sensaciones contradictorias.

Lo echaba de menos y no sólo como amante, sino como amigo. Me faltaban aquellas conversa ciones que teníamos después de cenar, al final del día. Me faltaban sus caricias, su olor, su sabor...

¡Cielo santo! Me estaba enamorando de nuevo.

-Has considerado tomar...

-Edward, tengo una ginecóloga. Ella me con trola.

-¿Ella? ¿No te ve el doctor Finney?

-No. Voy a Morloy.

Se hizo una vez más un silencio tenso. El se gundero del reloj resonaba con fuerza en la habi tación. ¿Qué le pasaba al doctor Finney? ¿Por qué no aparecía?

* * *

**(Edward)**

Cada vez que miraba a Bella notaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho, así que decidí ponerme a ju gar con Joshua. La echaba de menos. Me había pasado los tres días pensando en ella, sin poder concentrarme en lo que hacía.

Sentía que aquella situación estaba afectando incluso a mi rendi miento profesional.

No recordaba que mis sentimientos por Ángela hubieran interferido jamás en mi trabajo de aquel modo.

Desconcertado por el descubrimiento, me en caminé hacia la puerta.

-Iré a ver qué le ocurre al doctor.

Nada más abrir, me encontré al doctor Finney a punto de entrar.

-Ya estoy aquí.

Saludó a Bella y se puso a examinar a Joshua. Durante todo el proceso fue explicando paso a paso lo que hacía. Pero no parecía capaz de centrar mi atención. Sólo veía los semicírculos os curos que ensombrecían los ojos de Bella, la pali dez de su tez y la tensión de sus labios. Su aspecto me decía más de lo que ella creía.

El doctor Finney terminó de examinar a Jos hua.

-Es hora de que le pongas la vacuna. Te ha brás dado cuenta de que me la he guardado en el bolsillo para mantenerla caliente-

Me tensé. Había puesto cientos de inyec ciones antes, pero nunca a mi propio hijo.

-El niño todavía no se ha adaptado a mí. ¿No sería mejor que se la pusiera usted?

-No - dijo el doctor con firmeza y sin argu mentación.

Se apartó de mí, se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a observar.

Comenzaron a temblarme las manos en cuanto agarré la jeringuilla. ¿Qué me pasaba? Sólo se tra taba de una vacuna. ¿Qué clase de médico sería si permitía que las emociones se interpusieran de aquel modo?

Apreté los dientes y me obligué a sí mismo a continuar con la tarea.

Limpié la zona de inoculación con un algo dón empapado en alcohol y, finalmente, inserté la aguja.

Joshua se puso a llorar inmediatamente y yo me sentí agonizar. La sensación creció al ver que mi hijo le echaba los brazos a Bella en busca de consuelo.

Observé la escena desconcertado y tembloroso.

Durante un momento, había perdido mi profesionalidad.

El doctor me puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Lección uno: ser padre no es fácil. Ese pe queño pinchazo no es nada comparado con lo que tendrás que hacer en momentos más duros. Cuando tengas que darle un punto o enmen darle un hueso roto, aún será más complicado. Prepárate, hijo. Lo mismo te ocurrirá cuando se trate de Bella. A veces el amor duele, pero, a pe sar de todo, no hay nada mejor que querer a otros y preocuparse por ellos.

Un sabor amargo me vino a la boca al pensar en la posibilidad de provocarle más dolor a Joshua. Tampoco podía pensar en hacer daño a Bella, pero eso sería inevitable. Tendría que su frir el peso de las habladurías cuando me mar chara.

-Dadle algún analgésico si lo necesita. Cuando hayáis vestido al niño, venid a recepción para que os rellene la cartilla de vacunación.

Dicho aquello, el doctor salió de la consulta. Me pasé la mano temblorosa por la cara y me sujeté en el lavabo. Inspiré con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien? - Bella me tocó la espalda.

-Sí - dije mientras me lavaba las manos. Al volverme vi en la mirada de Bella una com prensión que casi me resultó dolorosa. Tomé la pequeña mano de Joshua.

-Lo siento, hijo.

El niño me tendió los brazos y lo agarré, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Lo quiero mucho - dije en un tono casi sorprendido. Bella sonrió.

-Lo sé. Se nota.

-¿Cómo puedo quererlo tanto? Si sólo hace tres semanas que lo conozco.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-El amor no sigue regla alguna. Es algo que sucede y ya está.

Me quedé pensativo. Lo que había apren dido de Ángela era que el amor era algo costoso y difícil de conseguir y mantener.

-Vamos a vestirlo y salgamos de aquí.

Joshua no permitió que lo pusieran de nuevo sobre la camilla. tuve que sujetarlo mientras Bella lo vestía.

Una vez que estuvo listo, le pasé el niño a Bella y escribí los datos de la revisión que había hecho en una ficha.

Luego me encaminé hacia la puerta, pero Bella me detuvo posándome la mano en el brazo.

-Edward, eres un buen médico.

La sinceridad de su mirada me hizo creer en lo que decía.

-Pues te aseguro que en este momento no me siento como tal.

Ella se aproximó aún más y me abrazó.

-La preocupación por los demás es lo que te hace bueno en tu trabajo.

Me preocupaba por Bella, probablemente más de lo que debía teniendo en cuenta que me marchaba en cuestión de dos meses. Saboreé su aroma suave a fresas y me deleité con su calor.

Mis pensamientos se perdieron en la sensuali dad de su tacto, pero reprimí la respuesta.

Finalmente, salimos de la consulta y nos enca minamos a recepción.

* * *

**(Bella)**

-¡Sorpresa! - un grito grupal sobresaltó mi ya frágil corazón

Mi familia, la de Edward, Jessica, Mike y algunos vecinos sonreían complacidos.

Me llevé la mano al bajo vientre, sin tiendo un repentino pinchazo. Mientras ellos es taban dentro, alguien había transformado la re cepción en una fiesta de compromiso. ¡Aquello era una pesadilla! Había campanitas de papel colgando por todas partes, globos y una mesa con refrescos y comida.

Edward se me acercó lo suficiente para poder susurrare al oído:

-Sonríe.

-No deberías haber...

-Yo no he hecho nada. Esta es una sorpresa para mí también.

Uno a uno, todos los recién llegados fueron saludándonos y dándonos la enhora buena.

Las dos sobrinas gemelas de Edward se acerca ron.

-Tía Bella, ya hemos encontrado los vestidos perfectos para llevar las arras.

¿Tía Bella? Ya daban por hecho que la boda era una realidad. Lily sacó una página con la foto del vestido en cuestión. Se les iba a partir el corazón a las dos por la estupidez de una mala mentira.

-Es un vestido precioso, Lily -su voz sonó quebrada.

-Mamá dice que si conseguimos un traje para Joshua, podemos llevarlo con nosotras. Decora remos el cochecito con flores.

Asentí con un movimiento mecánico y traté de relajar la mandíbula. Si seguía apre tando los dientes acabaría partiéndomelos.

Edward se encargó de despedir a las niñas, sin que ello evitara que el resto de familiares y ami gos siguiera acercándose.

Cuando Jessica llegó ante mí con una amplia y estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, sentí ganas de gritar de frustración. Había men tido y estaba pagando por ello.

No podía permitir que aquello siguiera ade lante. Estaba dispuesta a confesar antes de que la farsa consumiera el dinero y las emociones de todos.

-Jessica, Edward y yo nos hemos apresurado un poco en esta decisión...

-¿Apresurado? – Me interrumpió Jessica con una carcajada-. ¿Estás de broma? Pero si has estado enamorada de Edward desde el instituto.

* * *

_Creen que podre obtener su perdon por haber demorado ¿?...espero que sí o sí, por que si no... no sigo con la historia...jajaja...mentira me moriria antes de hacer eso...es mi honorable deber terminarla aunque me tarde mil años...¿estoy exagerando creo?...en fin...y ahi vamos...milllllllllllllll disculpas y perdones me arrodillo e imploro por sus perdon por haberme tardado tanto..en serio lo hago...como recompenza esta el capitulo...aunque no hay mucha "accion"...kjm...en fin pero las cosas como que no mejoran? cierto? ...como dicen despues de la tormenta viene la cama...ups que digo la calma...me falto la L...jajjajaj...en fin...espero les agrade el capitulo...y espero ansiosa sus reviews...por que si va haber verdad...no me dejaran sin ellos por venganza...verdad?...y para reconfortarlas un pequeño adelanto..._

**El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos**

**- Te hecho de menos- me dijo**

**- Yo también - **

_Uds diran esto es un adelanto?...son unas pequeñas palabritas que pueden incitar a muchas "cosas"...jajjajja..quedense con las ganas...solo esperen al proximo cap no se muerdan las uñas se ve feo..._


	17. Sin Amor, no hay matrimonio

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta en una adaptación al estilo flowers**

* * *

**SIN AMOR, NO HAY MATRIMONIO**

_"Lo malo del amor es que muchos lo confunden con la gastritis, y cuando se han curado de la indisposición, se encuentran con que se han casado"_

* * *

**(Bella)**

Sentí un repentino mareo y me ruboricé, humillada por la espontánea declaración de Jessica.

Edward solo se rió al son de los demás, pero su carca jada sonó forzada. Podía notar sus ojos sobre mí, pero no me atrevía mirarlo.

Traté de encontrar una respuesta que inteligentemente desmintiera la afirmación de mi "amiga", pero ésta continuó con sus impertinentes comentarios, sin darme tregua.

-Así que, ¿por qué no os casáis este mismo ve rano en lugar de esperar al invierno? Sé que los dos estáis ansiosos por celebrar vuestro amor – Jessica alzó las cejas y guiñándome un ojo de paso.

Se me puso el estómago en la garganta.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Edward y yo necesi tamos tiempo para conocernos un poco más y es tar seguros de que la relación va a funcionar.

Jessica se me inclinó con un gesto cóm plice.

-Créeme, si el calor que hacía el otro día en vuestra cocina es indicativo de algo, te aseguro que va a funcionar.

Me temblaron los labios. ¿Qué podía responder? Nada.

-Ven a cortar el pastel, hija - dijo mi madre.

Feliz de poder escapar al acoso de Jessica, me di rigí hacia la mesa. Mi hermano agarró a Joshua y Edward fue empujado a compartir el cuchillo que ya tenía en la mano.

Juntos, posamos tensamente para los flashes, de todas las cámaras allí congregadas.

Una vez dado el primer corte, traté de escabullirme para poder estar un rato a solas, pero Edward me acorraló en una esquina.

-Bella, sobre lo que ha dicho Jessica...

Me sentí aún más humillada si cabía.

-Me gustabas cuando estábamos en el insti tuto, pero eso es todo.

Edward pareció relajarse.

-No lo sabía.

-Me di cuenta de ello el día del baile - dije, atreviéndome a mirarlo a los ojos y sorpren diéndome por su expresión de compresión.

-Podrías explicarme qué fue lo que pasó en aquel famoso baile. Estabas tan contenta y, de pronto, cambiaste de actitud.

Claro que recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido aquel día. Desde el interior del servicio de chi cas, había oído los comentarios de los amigos de Emmett que se congregaban fuera. Hablaban de lo necio que resultaba que Edward fingiera estar divir tiéndose con una chica como yo. Más tarde mí "querido" hermano había admitido haber convencido a Edward para que me acompañara al dichoso baile,

Me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta antes de hablar.

-Me molestó mucho descubrir que habías sa lido conmigo por pena.

-¿Por pena?

-Me pediste que fuera contigo sólo porque nadie más quería hacerlo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que habías hecho por mí y me ofrecí a llevarte.

Necesitaba desesperadamente creerlo, así que no cuestioné sus palabras.

El tomó mi rostro entre las manos.

-Te echo de menos —me dijo.

-Yo también - respondí en un hilo que me quedaba en la voz.

-¿Podríamos cenar juntos?

-No... bueno, sí... no sé - negué con la ca beza y me llevé las manos a la sien-. No he cam biado de opinión respecto a lo que te dije hace unos días. No puedo mantener una mentira sólo para...

-Una cena, Bella, eso es todo lo que te pido - me dijo, y me besó suavemente en los labios- Te nemos que tramar un plan para salir de este en redo.

-De acuerdo. Cenaremos, pero nada más.

Cenaríamos juntos, pero sin dejar que la pasión enturbiara la razón. Hablaríamos de cómo solucio nar aquel complicado asunto haciendo el menor daño posible a nuestras familias y luego Edward se iría a su habitación solo.

Abrí la puerta de la cocina y dejé las bolsas de comida en el suelo.

Busqué un analgésico y me lo tomé rápidamente, con la esperanza de que aplacara mi ma lestar físico antes de que Joshua y Edward aparecie ran en escena.

Pero no hubo suerte. Arrugué el ceño al oír que la puerta principal se abría.

-¿Bella?

-Estoy en la cocina.

Lo oí encaminarse hacia allí, y pronto apare ció con unas bolsas en la mano.

Eran de mi restau rante favorito. El olor a pollo me hizo la boca agua.

-He traído la cena para que no tengas que preparar nada. Ven.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al salón. Joshua estaba en su manta, jugando muy en tretenido. Me invitó a sentarme en el sofá, donde había puesto una manta eléctrica.

-¿Y eso?

-Lo he comprado de camino a casa. Será me jor que te tumbes.

-Tengo que meter la compra en la nevera.

-Yo lo haré - tomó mi rostro entre sus grandes y fuertes manos y me miró con verdadera preocupación - No me agrada verte sufrir.

Jessica tenía razón. Lo había amado y seguía amándolo. Probablemente, jamás había dejado de quererlo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, me llevó hasta el sofá.

-Túmbate hacia abajo, para que el calor te re conforte.

Sin protestar hice lo que me decía.

-Volveré enseguida.

Amaba a Edward Cullen e iba a abandonarme otra vez. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a aquello? Apoyé la cabeza en un brazo. ¿Por qué había permitido que tanto él como su hijo se ganaran por com pleto mi corazón? Había sido una necia al pensar que podría tener con él sólo un idilio de verano y que el adiós no iba a costarme nada.

Joshua se aproximó gateando al sofá, se le vantó y me dio uno de sus toscos besos de bebé.

-Mamamama...

Casi se me parte en dos el corazón. Tomé su pequeño rostro entre las manos y lo besé, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Adoraba tanto a Edward como a su pequeño Jos hua.

El llanto no se hizo esperar. Las pequeñas per las de agua comenzaron a deslizarse por mi meji llas.

Me limpié el rostro y, al alzar la mirada, vi a Edward de pie delante del sofá en donde estaba. Su mirada solemne me conmovió.

-Joshua no quería decir... - traté de justificarlo.

-No pasa nada, Bella. Después de todo, tú eres lo más próximo a una madre que tiene ahora mismo. No recuerda a Ángela.

Atravesó la sala, tomó a Joshua en brazos y lo puso en su trona.

-¿Crees que podemos darle de cenar aquí sin que destroce por completo el suelo de madera o me lo llevo a la cocina?

Sabiendo el poco tiempo que nos quedaba jun tos, no podía desaprovechar ni un segundo.

-Puede cenar aquí.

-Bien, traeré las cosas.

Edward pronto apareció con una bandeja repleta de nuestros platos favoritos. Después de darle su ra ción al pequeño Joshua, sirvió mi plato y el suyo y se encaminó al sofá a sentarse junto a mí.

-¿Cómo sabías cuál era mi comida preferida? - le pregunté tras deleitarme con un riquísimo pollo a la barbacoa.

-Me lo ha dicho el muchacho que servía. Es alumno tuyo. El cotilleo también tiene sus bene ficios. La verdad es que aquí todos se preocupan por los demás.

-Ya te lo había dicho yo - respondí. Él me miró fijamente durante unos segundo, luego sonrió y se fue acercando lentamente, hasta besarme en los labios.

Me estremecí, y me aparté rápidamente.

-Edward, no.

El volvió a observarme sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Hagámoslo.

-¿Que hagamos qué?

-Casarnos.

Tragué saliva.

-¿Qué?

-No podemos librarnos de este compromiso sin hacerle mucho daño a todo el mundo. ¿Por qué no nos casamos?

Me llevé la mano al pecho.

-Tú no me amas, Edward.

El me acarició la mejilla.

-Pero confío en ti más que en nadie en este mundo y me gustas mucho, Bella. Hacemos una buena pareja.

-Eso no es suficiente.

-Podríamos hacer que funcionara. Vente con migo. Hay docenas de escuelas cerca del campus del Duke. Podrías conseguir un trabajo allí o quedarte en casa con Joshua.

Durante años había deseado secretamente que aquel hombre me hiciera aquella propuesta. Pero aquéllas no eran las condiciones en las que me había imaginado.

-Edward, yo no quiero dejar mi trabajo, abando nar a mi familia e irme a Carolina del Norte y tú no quieres quedarte aquí.

-Podríamos regresar en cuanto acabara mi especialización.

-No puedo, mi familia me necesita.

-Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando Joshua y yo nos vayamos y el compromiso se rompa? ¿Podrás soportar las habladurías?

Me sentí profundamente indignada. ¿Una vez más Edward me hacía una propuesta compasiva? Me tensé.

-Sé que te vendría muy bien tener a alguien que se ocupara de Joshua, pero, ¿y mis planes de futuro?

-Podrías solicitar un puesto de directora en al gún colegio de Carolina del Norte.

-Necesito hacerlo aquí, Edward.

El se frotó la nuca.

-Sé que tendríamos una buena vida juntos, Bella.

Negué con la cabeza. Me respetaba dema siado a mí misma como para aceptar un matrimo nio de conveniencia.

Había aprendido de mis padres que el amor era lo único que hacía funcionar un matrimonio. Ellos habían sido un buen ejemplo. Si habían podido superar una vida llena de avalares había sido por los profundos sentimientos que compartían.

-Si alguna vez me caso, lo haré por amor.

El silencio de Edward fue explícito.

Apilé los platos en la bandeja y me levanté.

-Gracias por la cena. Hasta mañana.

* * *

_Ya estoy de vuelta...y esta vez no demoré mucho. Y espero que el capítulo les sea de su agrado. Bueno como que no hay mucho avance?. Edward no la tiene fácil. ¿qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? eso lo sabremos muy pronto. Bueno a la historia ya no le queda mucho a lo sumo unos tres o cuatro capítulos más y el epílogo. Nos vemos pronto. y Reviews? uds pueden siiiiiiiiii..._


	18. ¿Llegó el adiós?

**Dis: Los personajes de Meyer. Esta es una alocada adaptación.**

* * *

**¿Llegó el Adiós?**

__

"Decir adiós fue díficil para mí, por que te quise desde que te conocí...

**

* * *

**

**(Edward)**

Aunque hubiera podido dejar de pensar en Bella durante los siguientes cinco días, mis pacientes se habían encargado en recordármela.

Recibía constantes informes sobre todas las actividades que Bella y mi hijo hacían lo que, en cierto modo, era útil, pues ella se negaba en ha blarme. Cuando llegaba a casa, se limitaba a entregarme al bebé y me cerraba la puerta sin más.

Hacía un par de días, me había enterado de que al final de la semana Bella sabría si había sido elegida para el cargo de directora del insti tuto.

También había oído que mi hijo había ido a unas cuantas fiestas de cumpleaños. La comuni dad lo había acogido con los brazos abiertos. Y a mí también.

Los pacientes confiaban en mí ciegamente y me contaban su vida sin pudor alguno.

Con mi última paciente, la octogenaria señora Klein, había descubierto que el mal que la aque jaba no era enfermedad alguna sino un grave problema de soledad. Mi receta había sido suge rirle que pasara a charlar con la señora Blanchard y le contara a la mujer todo sobre el nuevo injerto de rosas que había hecho.

Cerré el historial de la señora Klein y me pasó la mano por el pelo.

El doctor Finney me miró sonriente.

-Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarías en darte cuenta de que no tenía nada.

-Debería haberlo averiguado antes.

-Si le hubieras preguntado a Bella, lo habrías sabido. Te habría contado que la señora Klein perdió a su hijo el año pasado y a su marido hace dos. Sólo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y tú acababas de llegar.

Me pasé el dedo por el cuello de la ca misa.

-Ya.

El doctor me observó en silencio.

-¿Vais a poder superar la crisis?

Le miré sorprendido. Aquel hombre in tuitivo había adivinado que Bella y yo teníamos pro blemas.

-No estoy seguro.

-¿Sigues empeñado en convertirte en ciru jano?

Consciente del peso de la pregunta, me tomé mi tiempo para responder.

-Todavía no he llegado a donde quería llegar.

-Tiempo atrás tus objetivos eran muy diferen tes. Quizás deberías recapacitar y plantearte qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar - el doctor se enca minó hacia la puerta de la consulta -. Al anoche cer voy a ir a pescar. ¿Quieres venirte?

-Bella y Joshua me están esperando.

-Hoy es el tercer jueves del mes. Todos los Swan se reúnen con sus padres y comen en casa de Emmett

Bella no me había dicho nada.

-Gracias, pero, de todos modos, prefiero irme a casa.

Cuando llegué a casa, comprobé que el doctor tenía razón. Estaba vacía. Encontré una nota de Bella y, a su lado, una carta urgente procedente de Duke. Rápidamente, reconocí la letra de uno de mis compañeros de habitación. El cora zón se me aceleró y la boca me secó. Abrí el so bre con manos temblorosas. Leí la carta dos ve ces y, finalmente, me dejé caer sobre una silla.

El doctor Gibbons tenía una inesperada plaza en su equipo aquel trimestre. Si quería aceptarla, tendría que avisar inmediatamente.

¿Realmente quería marcharme? ¡Por supuesto! Entrar a formar parte del equipo de Gibbons me permitiría especializarme un año antes de lo pre visto. Pero, ¿y Joshua?

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrar un apartamento y alguien que se ocupara del pe queño? No podía dejar a mi hijo en cualquier parte.

¿Y Bella? ¿Consideraría la posibilidad de irse conmigo? La idea de marcharme sin ella me resultaba tremendamente dolorosa.

Pero, si ella no me acompañaba, ¿cómo ibamos a acabar con aquel engañoso compromiso sin cau sarle más dolor y vergüenza?

Agarré las llaves del coche y salí.

No tenía ni idea de dónde vivía el hermano de Bella, pero sabía que sólo era cuestión de pre guntar al primer viandante que se cruzara.

Mi teoría resultó ser cierta y veinte minutos más tarde ya había aparcado frente a la casa de Emmett.

Seguí el olor de la carne a la barbacoa y el so nido de voces y me encaminé hacia la parte tra sera de la casa.

Joshua estaba en una piscina de plástico, cha poteando en el agua con otro par de niños. Bella lo vigilaba desde su silla completamente relajada, hasta que me vio.

Ella se volvió hacia su hermano, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la pequeña piscina, y le dijo algo. Luego se levantó lentamente.

Nunca antes la había visto en bañador y estaba preciosa. Con aquel atuendo podía apreciar sus piernas eternamente largas, sus senos turgentes y su cintura estrecha. El corazón se me aceleró.

Ella se detuvo al otro lado de la verja.

-¿Has encontrado la carta que había junto a mi nota?

-Sí, y yo... -no podía encontrar las palabras para decirle que me marchaba.

-¿Era importante? - me incitó a hablar.

-El doctor Gibbons tiene una plaza vacante en su equipo.

-Eso significa que tendrás que marcharte cuanto antes para organizarlo todo.

-Sí - dije con dificultad-. Podemos decirle a todo el mundo que regresaré al final del trimes tre y luego... -se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Y me pasé la mano nerviosamente por el pelo.

-Quizás deberíamos decir la verdad - dijo Bella mirándome con solemnidad. Hice una mueca.

-No, Bella, no hagas eso. Sabes perfecta mente qué sucedería.

Ella levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tengo veintiocho años y no creo que tengan derecho alguno a culparme por tratar de ser un poco feliz.

-Vente conmigo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa cargada de dolor.

-No puedo. Quiero terminar aquí lo que he empezado.

-Mamama - Joshua la llamó desde la piscina y un intenso pesar tiñó su mirada.

-Tengo que volver con Joshua - abrió la puerta y me invitó a entrar-. ¿Por qué no cenas con noso tros? – dudé - Por favor - insistió ella.

Permití que ella me condujera hasta su familia, sabiendo que aquélla sería la última vez que me acogerían amigablemente.

Durante las siguientes horas, me trataron como si llevara años siendo parte del clan Swan. Siempre había habido entre sus miembros una camaradería y calidez envidiables.

Me sentía como un traidor.

Emmett acabó convencién dome a jugar al voleibol con ellos, mientras el resto de la familia mimaba a Joshua. No quedaba ya nada del niño desorientado e infeliz que había sido durante las primeras semanas después de perder a su madre. Tenía que agradecérselo a Bella. La busqué con la mirada. Estaba sentada en el césped junto a unas chicas. Su ros tro estaba apagado, entristecido y melancólico.

Mi breve relación con Bella había acabado y la pérdida me provocaba un profundo pesar.

Perder a Ángela no me había dolido tanto. ¿Acaso no había amado realmente Ángela, sólo la había querido porque me hacía sentir competente?

* * *

**(Bella)**

Sentada en la mecedora del porche de Emmett, acunaba al pequeño Joshua mientras le daba el biberón. Las risas y voces de mi familia llenaban la cálida noche. Así era la vida que siempre había imaginado.

Mi madre se sentó en la mecedora que había al lado.

-¿Necesitas hablar?

No sabía qué sexto sentido informaba a mi ma dre, pero Renne siempre había sido capaz de cap tar los sentimientos de sus hijos sin necesidad de que dijeran nada.

Me tragué el nudo que le apretaba la gar ganta.

-Edward se marcha.

Mi madre me posó la mano sobre el brazo.

-Lo siento.

-Yo también.

-Podrías irte con él.

-No. Me necesitáis aquí.

-Bella, me partirá el corazón verte marchar al otro extremo del país, pero me hará mucho más daño que te quedes sufriendo aquí. Nos las he mos arreglado sin tu ayuda económica antes, lo sabes. Podemos volver a hacerlo. A veces es nece sario pensar en uno mismo.

-Sé que debo quedarme aquí. No quiero que tengas que volver a trabajar. Tus rodillas no aguantarían que tuvieras que estar de pie todo el día en la cafetería.

-Estoy orgullosa de ustedes. Empeza mos con muy poco, pero todos os habéis ido construyendo una vida mejor — hizo una breve pausa y, mirándome con amor, volvió al tema de Edward - Cariño, lo dejaste escapar la primera vez porque no tuviste más reme dio. Pero ahora puedes elegir.

-Mamá, adoro mi trabajo y este pueblo. La co munidad entera me ha ayudado a llegar a donde estoy y quiero devolver ese favor con mi trabajo.

Renne me tomó la mano.

-La generosidad es algo maravilloso. Pero ase gúrate de que no te cueste más de lo que debas dar.

* * *

**Ya estoy de vuelta. Espero les gute el capítulo. Decisiones, decisiones...qué harán estos chicos?...Bella se irá...Edward se quedará...eso lo sabremos en el proximo cap...Rews?...**


	19. Decisión Final

**Disc: Esto ya lo saben de Memoria. Meyer y todo eso. Esta es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Decisión Final**

_El amor te vuelve idiota...y más idiota es aquel que no ha amado..._

* * *

**(Edward)**

Levanté la vista y vi que Emmett acababa de aparcar y descendía de su vehículo.

Ya me había imaginado que iría a darme una paliza en cuanto se enterara de que iba a aban donar a su hermana. Probablemente, me dejaría.

-Hola - dijo Emmett - Bella me ha dicho que quizás necesites ayuda.

Bueno, debía haberles contado que volvería a por ella.

-Sí, por qué no.

Durante una hora bajamos las cajas desde el apartamento y cargaron el trailer que había alquilado para el traslado.

-Gracias. Lo único que queda ya es la cuna de Joshua, pero preferiría que se despertara solo.

Emmett se me aproximó y me estrechó la mano

-Siento mucho que la cosa no haya llegado a funcionar entre mi hermana y tú.

Sabía la verdad y, aún a pesar de todo, ha bía venido a ayudarme. Los Swan eran gente ge nerosa incluso con quien no lo merecía.

-Yo también lo siento.

Sí, lo sentía de verdad... porque la amaba. Amaba a Bella Swan. El reconocimiento de mis sentimientos por ella iluminó mi cabeza como una bengala. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

Mi relación con Ángela no había sido sino un vano intento de reemplazar a Bella. Buscaba en ella a la mujer que me apoyaba y me ayudaba a se guir hacia delante. Pero lo que había sentido por Ángela no era nada parecido a lo que sentía por Bella. La amaba, la necesitaba y la deseaba.

Pero, ¿de qué me serviría amarla si vivía al otro extremo del país?

En aquel instante oí que mi hijo se desper taba.

-Será mejor que vaya a por él.

-Edward, me habría encantado que fueras mi cu ñado. Pero en este momento me encantaría po der partirte la nariz por haber hecho daño a Bella otra vez.

¿Otra vez? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Acaso era cierto que ella había estado enamorada de mí desde el instituto?

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí. Y si no sabes a qué me refiero, quizás sería conveniente que mi hermanita y tú tuvierais una charla antes de que te marches.

¿Le estaba diciendo que aún me amaba? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no se marchaba conmigo?

En aquel instante, el vehículo del doctor se aproximó hasta nosotros. Pero no era Finney el que iba al volante, sino Eric, su ayudante.

-¡Doctor Cullen! El doctor Finney está he rido. Creo que es grave.

Joshua volvió a llorar.

-¡Vete! - me dijo Emmett- Yo me ocuparé de Jos hua. Seguro que reconoce a su tío Emmett.

Confiando en que mi amigo haría lo adecuado con el pequeño, abrí la puerta del coche.

-Déjame conducir a mí – le dije a Eric. Durante el trayecto Eric me contó sola mente que el doctor se había caído de una esca lera.

Al llegar, imaginé rápidamente lo sucedido. Había una cometa enganchada en un árbol y una escalera caída a un lado. La recepcionista de la clínica, Pam, estaba junto a un cuerpo caído.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El doctor estaba pálido.

-Me he caído de la escalera.

Hice un chequeo básico y luego levanté la manta que lo cubría.

-Tiene una mala rotura.

-¿Compuesta?

-Sí - dije mientras le tocaba la pierna - Va a necesitar cirugía - miré a Pam- ¿Has lla mado una ambulancia?

-Sí - me aseguró Pam- Vienen de camino.

-Bien - tenía que entablillarle la pierna de in mediato para evitar que el hueso roto pinzara y rompiera una arteria - Eric, entra en la con sulta y tráeme un par de estanterías, yodo, gasas esterilizadas, esparadrapo y cualquier cosa que sirva para sujetar las tablas.

-¿Me vas a entablillar con unas estanterías?

-¿Tiene una idea mejor?

-No. La verdad es que siempre tuviste muchos recursos y en una consulta pobre como ésta eso se valora. Eric se parece mucho a ti.

El doctor había tomado al muchacho bajo su protección tal y como había hecho conmigo quince años atrás.

-¿Quién atenderá a los pacientes mientras us ted esté de baja?

-Sanidad enviará un sustituto un par de veces por semana. No te preocupes.

-Pero usted habrá de estar inmóvil durante meses.

-Y tú estarás al otro lado del país.

Amaba a Bella y si ella me correspondía, qui zás, después de unos meses en Forks, podrían volver juntos a Duke.

-Olvídese del sustituto. Me quedo.

-No dejes pasar tu oportunidad por mí, hijo. Si no lo haces por ti mismo o por Bella, no lo hagas.

-Me quedo por mí. Tengo intenciones de con vencer a Bella para que se venga conmigo den tro de unos meses.

El doctor Finney sonrió.

-Si ella te convence a ti para que os quedéis, cumpliré mi promesa de venderte la tierra que está junto al río.

-Trato hecho.

En cuánto Eric regresó con los materiales, ejecuté con rapidez y maestría el entabli llado.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia, le di a los enfer meros unas instrucciones antes de que lo pusie ran en la camilla.

-Iré justo detrás de la ambulancia, doctor Fin ney.

Eric, que estaba a su lado, lo observaba ad mirado.

-Si usted ha nacido pobre y ha podido llegar a convertirse en un médico así, entonces yo tam bién lo haré. Luego volveré a trabajar aquí con us ted, como usted va a trabajar con el doctor Finney.

Miré a Eric y vi en sus ojos mis propios sueños de infancia reflejados. Me di cuenta de que, al seguir los sueños de Ángela, había dado la espalda a los motivos verdaderos que me habían impulsado a superar cinco años de universidad.

Mi comunidad me necesitaba y yo los necesitaba a ellos.

Me quité los guantes de látex y le puse una mano sobre el hombro al entusiasta muchacho.

-Hace falta estudiar mucho y trabajar duro, pero estoy seguro de que podrás llegar a donde tú quieras, Eric. Yo haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte.

Pensé en Bella. Quizás ella era el mayor reto que se me había presentado en mi vida, pero estaba dispuesto a alcanzarlo, costara lo que costara.

* * *

**(Bella)**

Dejé las llaves sobre la mesa y miré el trailer enganchado al coche de Edward.

La directiva del instituto me había propuesto el trabajo de directora y me había dado el fin de se mana para que tomara una decisión.

Había luchado durante años para conseguir aquel puesto. El estatus y una seguridad econó mica eran dos cosas importantes en mi vida.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía aquel vacío inte rior? ¿Por qué no corría emocionada a contarle la noticia a toda mi familia?

Porque tenía el corazón roto. No podía imagi narme una vida sin Edward y Joshua.

Sin embargo, aquél era el mundo al que pertenecía. Edward acabaría encontrando una es posa más adecuada.

La idea de que Edward se casara con otra y de que esa otra concibiera a su hijo me removió las entrañas. Respiré profundamente, tratando de no pen sar. Superaría aquello. Tenía que dejar que Edward se marchara, porque era lo mejor.

Pero, antes de decirle adiós para siempre, ne cesitaba estar en sus brazos una última vez, para recuperar recuerdos que permanecieran conmigo para siempre.

-¿Edward?

Mi voz resonó con eco. Subí las escaleras y entré en el apartamento. Las habitaciones esta ban vacías y no había ni rastro de Joshua o Edward. ¿Dónde estarían? Su coche estaba aparcado frente a la casa.

Bajé de nuevo y fui directa al contestador. La luz parpadeante me indicó que había varios men sajes. Diez fueron en total las narraciones que es cuchó sobre la caída del doctor Finney y la actua ción de Edward. Finalmente escuchó un mensaje de mi madre contándole que Emmett le había dejado a Joshua.

Joshua me necesitaba. Iría a por él y luego le daría a Edward un adiós que jamás pudiera olvidar.

Mi madre se había negado a entregarme a Joshua, alegando que le había prometido a Edward encar garse de él. No había insistido, pues tenía planes para la despedida de Edward. Se marchaba al día siguiente y era mi última oportunidad.

Oí el sonido de un coche y me asomé a la ven tada por vigésima vez aquella tarde. Por fin, lo vi bajarse del vehículo del doctor Finney y diri girse hacia la casa.

Corrí a recibirlo a la puerta. Al abrir, me encontré su expresión cansada y tensa.

-¿Cómo está el doctor?

El se detuvo en la entrada y no hizo amago al guno de entrar ni cuando me aparté para de jarle paso.

-Se pondrá bien. La cirugía ha sido un éxito.

Respiré profundamente.

-Edward...

-¿Has conseguido el trabajo?

-Sí.

-Vamos a dar un paseo en el coche - me sugirió - He tenido un día horroroso y me gustaría ir a ver la puesta de sol junto al río.

Asentí

-Voy a por un suéter.

Durante el trayecto, la tensión consumía el aire de la pequeña cabina del coche. Edward no pronunció palabra y yo tampoco.

Al llegar junto al río, él se bajó y rodeó el co che para ayudarme a salir. Me ofreció su mano y la acepté gustosa.

-Edward, yo...

El se apartó de mí y me dejó con el resto de la frase en la boca.

-He traído un manta y algo de comida. ¿Has cenado ya?

-No - la espera había sido tan tensa que no ha bía tenido tiempo de pensar en comer.

Extendió la manta y luego regresó al coche a por la cesta de picnic. Lo seguí de un lado a otro y, finalmente, me quedé de pie ante la manta sin saber bien qué hacer.

Edward sacó varias velas.

-Si quieres puedes encenderlas y colocarlas en las esquinas de la manta para que los mosqui tos no nos devoren.

Seguí sus instrucciones con dedos tem blorosos, mientras él colocaba los platos.

-Sabes que tenía previsto marcharme mañana - dijo él mirándome fijamente.

-Sí. Yo quería...

El acalló mi boca posando el dedo sobre mis la bios.

-Querías hacer de ésta una noche inolvidable. Yo también.

La pasión que se leía en sus ojos logró desha cer el nudo que tenía en el estómago.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó suavemente. Luego abrió la cesta, sacó la comida y unos pali llos.

-No sé comer con palillos – dije

-Entonces tendrás que dejarme que yo lo haga por ti.

Lenta y seductoramente, él fue alimentán dome, reservándose algunas piezas para sí. Una vez que hubimos terminado, él me rogó que me tumbara a ver la puesta de sol a su lado.

-Dejaremos el postre para después.

-¿Después de qué?

El se giró hacia mí y deslizó suavemente la mano por debajo de mi camisa. Comenzó a acari ciar mi vientre, calentando algo más que mi piel.

-Hagamos el amor, Bella.

-¿Aquí?

El sol se acababa de poner y la luna aún no se dejaba ver. Sólo la suave luz de las velas man chaba de claridad la noche.

Su mano ascendió lentamente.

-Nadie nos ve.

Iba a ser nuestra última noche. No podía decir que no. Tomé su mano y la llevé hasta mi seno, respondiendo a su ruego con una acción.

Edward me quitó el suéter y me desabrochó los bo tones con sensual lentitud, besando cada centí metro de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Se de leitó con mis senos hasta que comencé a removerme inquieta. Me quitó la camisa y el suje tador y yo me ocupó de la camisa de él y de sus sandalias.

Edward me desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón y deslizó su lengua por el interior de mi ombligo.

Impaciente, busqué el botón de sus vaque ros y en cuestión de segundos lo despojé de toda su ropa. Finalmente, los dos estábamos desnudos sobre la manta.

-Bella - gimió mi nombre y no pude evitar sonrió. Hasta aquel momento, le había permitido a él que llevara las riendas cuando hacíamos el amor, pero aquella noche yo sería la guía.

Besé su piel cálida y comencé a acariciarle el torso, descendiendo hasta su masculinidad. La atrapé entre mis labios y él gimió.

-¡Bella! Más despacio - dijo en un susurro desesperado.

-No puedo.

-Entonces déjame que entre en ti antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Me colocó sobre él y abrí las piernas para encon trarme con su deseada erección.

Lentamente comencé a subir y a bajar, guiada por el inmenso placer de sentirlo en mi interior.

La emoción eclosionó en mi garganta y tomó forma de gemido.

Nuestras pelvis se unieron en un ritmo frenético que acabó por explotar en un clímax perfecto.

Me dejé caer sobre su torso y juntos espe ramos a que nuestras respiraciones recobraran su ritmo habitual. Me rodeó con sus brazos haciendo que me sintiera segura y necesitada.

Lo amaba. Una vida entera disfrutando de él no me parecía suficiente y ningún precio era de masiado caro si se trataba de estar a su lado.

No podía dejarlo escapar.

-Cielo santo, ha sido extraordinario - dijo él con una carcajada.

Besé su mandíbula y lo miré directa mente a los ojos.

-Quiero irme contigo a Durham.

El me miró sorprendido.

-No.

Su seca negativa me avergonzó e hirió. Traté de apartarme de él, pero él me sujetó con fuerza.

—Se supone que tienes que pensar en ti misma. Venirte conmigo no es la mejor opción.

-Eso lo decido yo.

-No, no lo decides tú. Tenemos que decidirlo juntos. Somos un equipo - dijo él - Soy yo el que no va a volver a Carolina del Norte.

Me incorporé bruscamente.

-No puedes darle la espalda de ese modo a tus sueños, Edward. Iré contigo y me encargaré de Joshua.

-He llamado al hospital y he pedido que me retiraran de su programa esta misma tarde.

Lo miré desconcertada.

-¿Por qué?

-El doctor Finney no va a poder atender a sus pacientes durante meses. Me necesita.

Sentí una profunda y patente decepción. Mis esperanzas de haber sido la causa de su deci sión habían sido vanas.

-He llamado a la universidad y les he pedido que aceleren el proceso de mi licenciatura. Com prenden perfectamente la situación y me han prometido darse prisa en los trámites - él se in corporó y se sentó- Pero hay otro motivo.

Se acercó la cesta del picnic, sacó una pequeña caja y me la entregó.

-Ábrela.

Con manos temblorosas, abrí la caja. Ante mis ojos apareció el más hermoso solitario de amatista que había visto nunca.

-Espero que el violeta siga siendo tu color fa vorito.

Incapaz de responder por la emoción, me llevé una mano a la boca mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Edward me acarició suavemente.

-Bella, tenemos que estar juntos. Cásate con migo y tengamos una gran familia aquí en Forks

Aún no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. El me besó suavemente en los labios.

-Te amo. Probablemente, siempre, te he amado. Aquí es donde siempre he querido estar.

-Pero querías llegar a ser cirujano.

-No, yo no, era Ángela la que me convenció de que necesitaba una oficina bonita y pertenecer a un club de golf. Yo no soy así.

-Pero amabas a Ángela.

-He tardado un tiempo en darme cuenta de que lo que me atraía de Ángela eran sus similitudes contigo. Pero ella no tenía tu corazón, tu capaci dad de amar y de dar. No me hacía sentir bien siendo quien era. No apreciaba mi esfuerzo para llegar a donde he llegado - me tomó de la mano- No era su voz la que escuchaba cuando estaba cansado o frustrado y tenía que seguir adelante. Era la tuya.

-Edward, no tienes por qué decir todo eso, yo...

-No he terminado aún - limpió una lágrima de mi mejilla - Las cosas jamás habrían funcionado entre Ángela y yo, porque mi corazón ya te pertenecía. Creo que ella se dio cuenta de eso porque yo hablaba de ti constante mente.

-Pero te dio un hijo.

-Un niño magnífico, sí, y le estoy agradecido por ello.

-Yo también – dije - Espero que algún día tenga un hermanito o hermanita.

El sonrió complacido.

-¿Significa eso que aceptas mi proposición?

-Sí, acepto. .

El hundió los dedos entre mis cabellos.

-Necesito oír de tus labios lo que sientes por mí, Bella. Lo he oído de Jessica y de tu madre, pero no de ti.

-Te quiero, Edward, te he amado desde hace mu cho tiempo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, aquí o donde sea necesario.

-¿Qué te parecería justo en el lugar en el que estamos ahora? Años atrás el doctor Finney me prometió venderme esta tierra si me quedaba a ejercer en Forks. Me ha asegurado que está dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. Quiero que construyamos juntos una vida aquí, junto al río.

-No se me ocurre ningún sitio mejor.

El me abrazó con pasión.

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, Bella Swan - me dijo y, tras sacar el anillo de su caja, me lo colocó en el dedo - No quiero esperar hasta diciembre para casarme contigo.

Me reí

-Me encantan las bodas de verano.

-Entonces, será mejor que despertemos al pá rroco, porque estoy ansioso por casarme y empe zar una vida juntos.

* * *

**Ahora si es el final...pero falta el epílogo no mas...espero les haya gustado la historia...rews?**

_Proximamente ...Ser niñera de tres niños no es nada fácil, descubrir que tu novio te engaña con tu "mejor amiga" es aún peor...y enamorarte del hijastro de tu jefa...eso es otro asunto...te atreves a descubrir esta historia...no te pierdas "La Bella Nana"..._

**Tipo anuncio de TV jajajajaja**


	20. Epílogo

Dis: Los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es una adaptación, pero el epílogo es solo mío

* * *

**EPILOGO**

* * *

**Seis meses después**

**(Edward)**

-Amor ¿estás bien?- asintió con la cabeza

-Pero te veo pálida, mejor vamos al hospital, para hacerte unos análisis, puedo llamar a Pam, o Jessica…

-Deja de hablar- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo siento, es que me preocupas, desde hace unos días te veo así, estás pálida, Jessica me dijo que ayer casi te desmayas en el supermercado, anoche vomit…-pare de hablar de golpe

-Oh!-

Ella solo asintió dándome a entender lo que sucedía

-Supongo que toda la comunidad ya lo sabe-

Volvió a asentir

-Porque siempre soy el último en enterarme-dije como haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito

-Felicitaciones vas a ser Papá otra vez- solo atiné a sonreír de oreja a oreja. No podía pedirle más a la vida.

La boda fue hace unos meses, solo nos fuimos unos días de luna de miel por que el hospital me necesitaba, y a Bella en la escuela, aunque en realidad no salimos de la habitación en casi todo el día y la noche era aún mejor.

* * *

**Cinco años después**

**(Bella)**

Escuche la puerta abrirse, me levanté de un salto del sillón, apagué la televisión.

-¡Mami! Ya llegué – me abrazó con sus pequeñas manitas, me agaché hasta quedar a su altura, y besé su frente

-Hola tesoro, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?-

-¡Súper¡ conocí a varios niños y somos amigos – agachó su cabecita, y luego la subió para mirarme con esos ojos tan lindos como los de su padre

-¿Joshua? Dime ¿qué quieres pedirme? – lo conocía demasiado bien

-¿Puedo invitar a jugar a la casa a mis amigos?-

-Claro cariño. Invítalos las veces que quieras-

-Gracias Mami. Eres la mejor mamá del mundo-

-Mami, y mi papi ¿cuándo viene?- Edward estaba de viaje por un congreso, y hoy regresaba a casa

-Tu papi llega hoy-

-Yupi!. ¿y Lizzy? ¿Está en su cuarto? Tengo mucho que contarle…- Joshua salió disparado a la habitación de Lizzy dejando la mochila botada en media sala

-Joshua! La mochila- a los segundos regresó

-Perdón mami, ya la llevo – recogió la mochila y otra vez salió corriendo. Moví mi cabeza este niño cada vez mas descuidado.

Extrañaba a Edward a horrores estos días separados me parecían interminables, y eso que sólo fueron dos, no me imagino estar lejos de él tanto tiempo. Amaba a mi familia con locura, tenía el trabajo que siempre añoré y la familia que siempre deseé y con el hombre que siempre amé, no pedía más a la vida, solo que me diera muchos años para seguir viviéndolo feliz como hasta ahora.

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la cena, haría una muy especial para recibir a Edward.

* * *

**(Edward)**

El viaje fue sumamente agotador, pero la perspectiva de llegar a casa lo hacía llevadera, ansiaba volver a casa cuanto antes, extrañaba dormir a lado de Bella, y sobre todo jugar con mis hijos, nunca me arrepentiré de la decisión que tomé, era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Después de unas horas llegué a Forks, y lo primero era ir a casa.

Tomé las llaves de mi bolsillo, y entré a la casa sin hacer ruido, la casa estaba a oscuras, raro en verdad porque pensé que Bella estría esperándome, decidí encender la luz

-¡Sorpresa!- escuche el grito de todos los presentes, y vaya que fue sorpresa, no me esperaba encontrar a casi toda la comunidad en la casa. Recibí abrazos de mi padre, Esme, mi hermana, Emmett, Jessica, Mike y la lista seguía, pero unos pequeños bracitos me dieron el abrazo más tierno de todos.

-Hola Papi –

-Hola princesa- y le di un beso en la mejilla, y se sonrojó igual que su madre. Joshua venía a su lado.

-Papi por fin llegaste, tengo que contarte un montón de cosas, tengo varios amigos a quien debo presentarte, aunque ya los debes de conocer, pero igual, ven conmigo- tuve que detenerlo porque si no seguiría hablando todo el día, ¿a quién habrá sacado en eso?

-Hola campeón, no me vas a dar un abrazo-

-Claro papá, pero aquí no, hay mucha gente- dijo en susurro y dirigiendo su mirada a una niña rubia que también lo miraba y se sonrojaba, era la hija de Jessica y Mike. Moví la cabeza, ¡los niños de ahora!

-Bueno, está bien-también le dije en un susurro siguiéndole el juego – y tu mamá ¿Dónde está?

-Estoy aquí- volteé a verla, hermosa como siempre. Me acerque a ella y uní nuestros labios, ¡como los había extrañado!

Escuchamos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, y volteamos a ver que todos los presentes nos miraban divertidos.

Elizabeth estiraba sus pequeños bracitos para que la levantara, no dude en hacerlo. Amaba a mis hijos.

La pequeña reunión duro unas horas, y luego todos se despidieron. Solo nos quedamos en familia. Lizzy estaba dormida entre mis brazos, y Joshua estaba que se dormía en el sillón, Bella fue por él y los llevamos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al entrar en la habitación a la habitación, encontré a Bella echada en la cama cubierta por la sabana, solo la sabana, tragué en seco, y me acerque a ella sin dejar de mirarla y admirarla. Ella estaba sonriendo, y yo no me quedaba atrás.

-Te extrañé-

-Yo también- la besé con desesperación, ¡como la había extrañado! Besarla, acariciarla, hacerla mía una y otra vez, y mil veces más. Besé su cuello, y la sentí estremecerse, cuan gratificante era saber que yo era el único en su vida, y ella en la mía.

-Te amo- le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Te amo- repitió ella y sentí mi corazón acelerase. Agarro mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con pasión y deseo. Bueno hoy iba ser una larga noche.

El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, o a veces siempre lo hemos tenido delante de nosotros sin darnos cuenta, y solo está en ti en decidir si lo dejas ir o luchas por ello. Al final verás que los resultados son muy gratificantes.

* * *

**Estoy que lloro como magdalena...ha llegado el final finalicimo definitivo... pense en subir el epilogo en unos días más...pero no me aguanté...me encantó los rews que escriben...y me agrada saber que les ha gustado la historia...**

**Y los espero en el proximo fic..._La Bella Nana..._no se lo pierdan!...tipo Nicolas Lucar...los de Perú sabrán de quien hablo...jejejje...nos vemos pronto...**


End file.
